After Breaking Dawn
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: What happens between the Cullen's and the Volturi next. This is what I think will happen. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

159 years later….

"We'll see you guys later," called Renesmee. She and Jacob were heading out for another date. They started dating 93 years ago. It was after Nahuel decided that he'd find someone different then her. Jacob starting loving her since she was born, but it wasn't like what it is now. Jacob imprinted with Renesmee within minutes after her birth. He's my best friend, Jacob Black, and he's a werewolf (the Alpha of his pack). He loved her like a brother at first, but then it changed with age. He became her best friend. It lasted a long time, but his feeling increased more and more. He has barely left her side. Now it's like they're inseparable.

Jacob asked Edward about a week ago to marry Renesmee. He didn't want to push it too soon, but I'm surprised that he waited this long! I thought that he would have asked decades ago. I guess that Jacob was being careful.

"Take care of my little girl, or you'll be sorry, Jacob Black," Edward called out of the front door after them. He's so protective of our daughter. She really isn't a daddy's little girl, but she loves him all the same. It's nice seeing my family all together.

"I will, Edward," Jacob called back. Edward shut the door, and ran towards me. We didn't totally have the house to our selves, but we kind of did. He scooped me up into a big kiss then.

I met Edward 162 years ago in Forks, Washington. I was the clumsy kid, and he was the outsider. I found out a couple months later that he was a vampire, but I was barely fazed by that. I was too much in love with him to even care. He hated that fact though, but he lived with it.

"Okay, that's enough you two," stated Esme as she came down the stairs. Edward sighed, but he did as he was told. Esme's our mother. We aren't really related; she's more like she 'adopted' us. She's mates with Carlisle, our 'father'. No one truly in this family is related except for Edward, Renesmee and me. She was conceived when I was still human, and I gave birth to her as a human. It only took a month to go through the pregnancy, but it was painful. Edward turned me into a vampire after he got her out of me.

"Sorry Esme," I stated. I gave her a smile while Edward just frowned.

"It's okay, Bella. I know what it's like." We laughed both laughed at that. It was true. Boys can be a handful sometimes."

"They're home," said Edward instantaneously. I didn't know if he meant Renesmee and Jacob or not, but I found out soon enough. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper just then. I felt relieve once I saw them. They went hunting for a long while this time, but at least they were all safe.

"Where's Renesmee," asked Rosalie when she didn't see Renesmee.

"Out on a date," I replied. I don't think that Edward could talk about it without letting something slip. Jacob wanted it to be a secret from everyone except from Edward and me. The family barely got any surprises any more, and he thought that this would be a nice one. An engagement was sure to spark some life into this house. The only way to keep it a secret was so that Alice wouldn't know. She couldn't see Renesmee or Jacob with her visions. It was troubling sometimes, but right now, I thought it was the best ever. I wanted my daughter to be happy, and if Jacob made her happy, then I'll be happy.

"No wonder I don't see the dog around," stated Rosalie, "The house smells terrible though." She plugged her nose for effect.

"Go unpack," Alice ordered. Everyone did as she ordered them to do, and Jasper was dragged behind Alice. She was so funny like that. Everyone of us except for Renesmee and I were going to collage this year. We were decided to be the freshmen this year. It usually switched from Alice and me who was going to be freshmen, and I was chosen to be it. I had most of my classes with my daughter, which was nice because we were the only ones left of the Cullen's to be in high school. We were coming to the end of summer. Summers are mostly boring, but the good thing is that I have Edward with me always. I love him so much. We always fight about who loves more (it's kind of funny).

"Can we train," asked Edward hopefully. He loved when we trained with my shield. He always wanted to know what I was thinking. It was getting easier and easier to train with it. At first it took a lot of effort, but the more I trained, the easier it gets. It also helped to have Emmett around also. If he didn't use his strength to make sure that Edward doesn't distract me, I don't know what it would be like now.

I nodded. He practically ran over to the couch. I walked over and warned him, "No distractions." I nodded like a child waiting for his candy. I placed my hands on both sides of my head, and slowly pulled the shield away from me. I heard Edward gasp when he was able to read my thoughts. I threw all the love that I could at him. I should him every precious memory that I could remember into the mix of things that I sent him. I was only a fourth of the way through Edward pulled me in for a kiss. The shield snapped back like spandex. "Lost it!" Edward whined a little, but he didn't stop kissing me. He got like this sometimes when it was about love, or when I was in danger, and he asked me to show him what happened. He hated those ones the most. Emmett has to restrain him _every time_! It got annoying sometimes. I still love him at least.

"I will have Emmett restrain you if you want to continue," I stated once he stopped kissing me.

"What was that, Bella," Emmett called down from downstairs. Emmett liked to restrain Edward because he can do whatever he wants to stop him. It's his favorite part about the training. He thinks it's boring when I train, but Edward still goes on bragging about the time I saved everyone from being defeated by the Volturi. He loves to brag about it.

"Nothing Emmett," Edward called back. He always hates when I do that. It's quite funny though.

The front door opened, and Leah walked in with Seth. They were still in Jacob's pack. After Jacob decided to become an Alpha, he couldn't go back to not being one. Sam and Jacob tried to play nice for a while, but it didn't work out. Seth wanted to stay with us, and Leah wanted to stay with her brother (and away from Sam). Embry and Quil joined just before we left forks. The pack came with us because of Jacob being imprinted to Renesmee. To our surprise though, Quil brought Claire along with when she was eleven. Quil and Claire asked after Claire was eighteen if she could become a vampire (to our surprise). So now they're married, and they stay with us. We've taught Claire how to become a 'vegetarian' vampire, and she seems more comfortable about living forever with Quil and all the rest of us.

It's been 151 years ago when we left forks. Charlie came to visit us when we did. He even came to live with us when he retired. He died at the age of 87. We went back to Forks to bury him. It was a sad decade for us. I could barely take it. I still feel sad when I think about it. Renesmee was as torn apart about it as me. She loved Charlie a lot too. She loved spending time with him. They're favorite activity together was fishing. They would go fishing together each time he came to visit.

"What's wrong, Bella," Jasper questioned as he came down the steps. He could pick up my emotions with his ability.

"I'm just thinking of Charlie, that's all," I replied. Edward got up and wrapped his arms around me. He always did that when I thought of Charlie. I loved him with all my heart (even if it didn't beat).

"You know he's in a good place now," Alice stated as she came running down the stairs.

"Just remembering the memories of him." Claire and Quil came inside then holding hands. Embry followed behind them. I was surprised when Quil and Claire didn't mind the smell of each other. Claire still thinks that it's intoxicating. I don't see how she thinks that, but I guess I would never know.

"Where's Jacob," Embry asked when he noticed his best friend's absence.

"Off on a date with Renesmee," I replied.

"He's got the ring, right," Quil asked. I just nodded. Everybody but Claire and Renesmee knew about what Jacob was going to do tonight. Claire would tell Renesmee in a flash if she knew that he was going to propose to her tonight. They've become best friends because they both are 'wolf girls'. They tell each other everything basically. It's quite entertaining unless if you are the meaning of that topic. Jacob and Quil are usually the means of the topic.

"What ring," Claire asked curiously. Quil was going to get yelled at for this one. I don't think that Claire will even touch him for a whole year thanks to what she doesn't know.

"The engagement ring," Rosalie informed her. Rosalie always got a kick out of one of the werewolves' pain. It didn't happen often though.

"Did you know about this," Claire asked Quil sharply. He was definitely in for it now.

"Jacob asked that no one would tell her or you because of how close you two are," Quil stated trying to defend himself. "Jacob did the same thing when I told him that I was going to propose to you. What if you were in Jacob's case and Renesmee was told that you were going to be proposed to. Would you rather know, or would you rather have a surprise?"

Claire thought over what he was saying, and then decided that he was right. She gave him a kiss on the check which meant he was doing a good job. Rose looked disappointed now because of what was up.

"Where are we moving to this year for school," Leah asked after a couple of minutes.

"Do we have to move again," Rosalie complained. She always hated when that happened. She always wanted to stay a little while longer instead of move to a different school every six to eight years. It was six years ago that we moved to this house. Our time was running short here.

"We're moving back to Forks," said Carlisle. I didn't know what to think. I was happy that I'd be able to move back there and be able to be normal more than I was when out of it, but I was sad also. It was where Charlie was buried, and I didn't know if I could face the little town of forks right now.

Edward must have read Jasper's thoughts because he tightened his grip on me and whispered in my ear, "It'll be fine. I'll be with you every single second." He kissed my cheek. It sent an electrifying current down my body, and I couldn't help feeling it. It happened so often that I tried to ignore it. Everyone seemed to perk up just a little bit when Forks was mentioned. The pack could see the others, and we can be outside more often. I couldn't wait until Renesmee and Jacob heard where we were going. They knew we were going to move soon, but they hadn't heard where.

"I'll start packing," Leah stated while she rushed up to her room. She became different when she started living with us. She used to not be so close. She use to hate being around us, but over the years she's grown closer. She still doesn't fully trust us, but she's closer to it every year.

"When will they're wedding be then," Claire asked us. We knew that she would be the maid of honor, but we knew that they wanted to have the wedding soon. Edward wanted to stall it though. I got annoying after a while, but I couldn't help but be anxious either. This was another step for my baby girl. If I could cry, I would.

"We still have to figure out the grading and all that first," stated Carlisle.

"It will be soon though," continued Esme. Edward seemed to be not happy about that fact. I squeezed his arm to make sure that he knew my feelings also.

"Yeah! It's been years since I was able to plan a wedding," Alice chimed, "I can't wait!" We all knew that she would plan the wedding. She plans every birthday since she can with the werewolves around. They can't grow anymore, but she still does birthday parties for each one (even if they're small).

"I'm going to laugh when Bella has a dress for the wedding," stated Embry making me confused. Edward hissed at his thought for some reason.

"She's look beautiful, just like she always does," Edward stated as he defended me.

"She'll look like an old lady, that's what," Embry laughed. Emmett's booming laugh joined in with him. I saw that some of the others couldn't keep from laughing at the thought of me being in an old lady's dress. I was out of Edward's grip then. Embry started running away, but he didn't make it into the forest before Edward caught up with him. He was the fastest runner of all of us, so Embry didn't even stand a chance in the first place.

"Take that back," I heard Edward hiss out in the back yard.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Embry whined. "She's gorgeous, and she can never look like an old lady, I swear!" When Edward came back in, he had a smirk on his face. I didn't know what happened to Embry, but I had a feeling that I didn't want too.

"I'll go check on him," Quil sighed before walking out the back, "What the HELL, Edward!" He was just standing in the back porch. Then he burst out laughing. He seemed to take whatever Embry's state was as funny. I walked toward the back with the others to see what he did. When I looked, I had to try to smother a laugh. Embry was tied with a rope with his butt sticking in the air. To add to the effect, he had an apple in his mouth. Emmett's laughter was heard though out the whole house probably. Maybe even down the street if that was possible.

"I'll get the camera," Rosalie giggled as she saw what state Embry was in. After a second, there was flashing coming from behind us. I wasn't even sure if she could get it on the camera, but it would stick in our memory forever.

"I'll get him untied," Leah sighed from up above. Apparently, she didn't find this amusing. Esme didn't either. It's too bad that Renesmee would miss this. At least we have the picture for her to see.

"I'll help you, Leah," Esme stated while she glared at Edward. Then she walked towards Embry.

I stood on the tips of my toes to meet his eye level. When I got his attention, I kissed him as forcefully as I could. He seemed a little surprised which I found amusing. I never thought that he would miss one of our anniversary dates. Once I was done, he gave me a confused look. I pushed my shield away from me, and in turn, I gave him a memory (even though it was quite blurry). It was the day that I meet the love of my life, Edward. It was the first day of school during our biology class. We had to sit together because that was the only sit available for me to sit at. He stared at me with hatred, and I stared at him with confusion.

Once he finally got what I was meaning he took his turn to kiss me fiercely. It was quite amusing for me. I lost my concentration on the shield, but he didn't seem to care this time. The memory must be playing in his head because he was in this view from a different way. We detached from our memory kiss soon, but it was too soon for the both of us.

I decided to play with his mind for just a tad bit. I gave him my shield and put up a memory of Mike Newton. Edward always loathed Mike because he had a crush on me when I was human. Edward hissed at the memory of Mike, but I continued on just for fun. I remembered when he asked me to the dance before Edward and I started dating. It made Edward hiss louder. To calm him down, I thought, 'I was the one who chose to date the love of my life, and no one could have changed that.' It made Edward have that crooked smile that I always loved.

Quil came up to us and stated, "Bella, the phone call is for you." I didn't even hear the phone ring. Alice must have seen that the phone has rang.

"Hello," I stated curiously as I slipped out of Edward's hold.

"Mom," Renesmee questioned.

"I'm here."

"Mom, guess what."

"Hmm," I insinuated. I probably already know what she's going to say next. It was so cute of my daughter to call me first though.

"I'm getting married!"

"That's great sweetie! I'm happy for you."

"Guess what else?"

This I hadn't expected. I thought it was just going to be about the proposal. "What," I asked curiously.

"I want you to be my maid of honor." That just floored me. I couldn't even speak. Me, the maid of honor at my daughter's wedding. I thought that it would be Claire.

"Mom, are you there," Renesmee asked me anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm here," I stated once I could speak again.

"You don't sound that happy."

"NO! No, I am; it's just that I'm surprised. I thought that Claire would have been your maid of honor.

"She was close, but you're always there for me, and I always could depend on you the most. Jacob was close to you for being my most dependent person, but you always came first. So, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes, I'd love to do that, Renesmee."

"Great! I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Guess what." It was my turn to surprise her.

"What?" I totally had her on this.

"We are moving back to Forks!"

"We ARE! Oh my god! I have to tell Jacob! Bye Mommy." She hung up on me then.

"Now that she's off the phone," Alice stated, "Let's get packing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It took us a while to get everything packed especially since so many people lived under one house. Renesmee and Jacob got back about an hour before we were done packing. Alice had put some clothes out for Renesmee to change into instead of wearing a dress for the whole trip back to Forks.

"Thanks for the clothes, Alice," Renesmee stated after she came back from her old bedroom.

"No problem, Nessie," Alice replied. Nessie was the nickname that Jacob gave her when she was only a few days old. He thought that the name that I gave her was a handful, but I didn't like the nickname. The locness monster was Nessie, not my baby.

"Everyone ready to go," Carlisle asked before we left for the final time.

"Nothing will be left behind," Alice stated. Each time we moved, she made sure that nothing was left behind. It was impossible to have something left behind on her watch. We all filed out to our cars. I went with Edward in his car, while Jack and Renesmee took my car. I still preferred running over driving, but Renesmee sometimes can't take running. She runs out of breath a lot if we run for a long time.

"We'll see the new house soon," Edward stated as we started to drive. I sent my shield over to Renesmee. No matter what, she was still my little girl.

'This is going to be hard,' I thought once I knew that Edward could "hear" me.

"It always is."

'This is going to be the hardest of all.' He took my hand then. He understood why I felt like this, and I knew that he didn't know what he could do to calm my emotions down. I would be able to see Charlie's grave soon, and it scared me. When I lost my father, I felt like I lost my humanity almost. I kept strong for my family though.

Edward's phone rang soon after. He reached into his pocket to fish it out. When he did, he stated, "Yeah."

I heard Seth say, "Leah wants to know how long it will take us to get to Forks."

"It will take only a couple of hours if we drive fast enough and not take a lot of stops," Edward replied.

"Why would we stop," Seth asked.

"Gas, food for you guys, Alice's shopping trips. There can be a list of reasons."

"Oh okay. See you soon." Then they hung up. It was amusing to see Edward and Seth relationship. They became friends when they took down Victoria and Riley. Now they're like brothers. It always amazes me how close they are.

Edward and I didn't talk much for a while. We loved to just enjoy each other's company. My phone was the one to ring next after a couple of hours. "Hello," I stated into the phone.

"Mom," Renesmee asked sounding tired.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive? Jacob and I are getting really tired right now."

"We'll pull into the next gas station soon. I'll drive then, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye sweetie." Then we hung up.

"Renesmee getting tired," Edward asked. He already knew, but he probably just was trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I wouldn't blame her. She and Jacob haven't slept for seventeen hours now." We pulled into the gas station then with the others following in suit. All of us got out to stretch, but not all of us really needed too. We had to keep up human appearances when we were out in public. We did it at home also because it was out of habit.

"Everyone get the snacks they want," Esme stated as she walked into the store. The werewolves followed after her. They always got a snack whenever they wanted. They could probably eat a cow and still be hungry.

Once everyone got out of the gas station, I said, "See you soon". I said it to Edward because we both hated being apart from each other. It broke both of our hearts when Edward left me. We both couldn't stand it, but I had Jacob to help me. It grew very complicated after Edward came back from the Volturi with Alice and me. We almost died that day, but our love grew stronger than ever. The only bad thing was that Jacob started loving me also. It really sucked.

I gave a kiss to Edward before I hoped into the driver's seat of my car. "Everybody set," I asked when they hoped into the backseat. I switched my shield from Renesmee to Edward. I didn't want to leave him unprotected at all.

"Almost," Jacob stated as he put a seatbelt around Renesmee. She sighed, but she didn't complain which was a good thing. Jacob always made sure he was safe because of the fact that he was imprinted to her. "All set."

"Put your seatbelt on too," Renesmee finally complained. She was a big complainer especially since we spoiled her throughout her live. Jacob did especially. No one could top how much he spoiled her. I can't even top some of the things that he gets her. He always gets her what she wants, and it gets annoying sometimes.

Jacob did as he was told, and then I started to drive off. Everyone drove behind me. For some reason, I was the leader this time. I always hated driving first, but no one really cared right now. We all just wanted to get to a house. I wonder if it would be a new one, or if we would have the same as before. Has Forks changed? Is La Push still there? Is there more werewolves in La Push? All sorts of questions went through my mind.

"Want some, mom," Renesmee asked holding up a bag of popcorn.

"No thanks, sweetheart," I replied. She probably was just being polite. She knew that I couldn't have any food besides blood, but she asked every time.

We stayed quiet after that. After about an hour they were both asleep. I was always envious that they got sleep and I didn't. It was just a fact that I would have to live with I guess.

We soon were in Washington borders, but we were across the state from it. It probably would take us another three hours to get to Forks. It annoyed me that I couldn't run right now. Every cell in my body wanted to feel that freedom, but I knew that I couldn't yet. I hunted two days before, so I didn't need to hunt yet.

I just kept driving. I didn't know where the house was, but I knew where Forks was. Did we have a house yet? Of course we did. Carlisle and Esme must have already gotten all of them ready. It would be dawn when we reach Forks which means I could make a stop. I needed to make a stop, and the two people I wanted to spend the time with would probably come with me. At least Renesmee would. I'm sure that Edward would too probably just to make sure I'm safe. He might already know where we are staying.

As I predicted, it was dawn when we were close to Forks. I had one stop on my mind right now. I wanted to see my father for the first time in so many years. I headed straight to the cemetery, and I didn't care if any one followed me or not. I needed this no matter what they thought.

"Where are we," Renesmee asked as she climbed into the front seat of the car. Jacob was still sleeping noisily in the back.

"Home." That's all I could say. I didn't know if I could say more than that.

I wasn't surprised that the gates were already open to the cemetery when we pulled up. I pulled up to where Charlie was approximately. Renesmee and I got out while Jacob was still in the back seat. We heard more and more car doors. I looked to see that everyone had followed us. I walked in silence with Renesmee. I didn't want to talk. It was going to be a sad moment for my family, but at least we were all together.

We got to Charlie's grave soon. Renesmee and I held each other because we felt like we might fall apart. I felt like that when he died. Renesmee started crying, but I couldn't. I was ashamed that I couldn't cry for seeing my father's grave. Edward came to hug both of us. He might be able to read Renesmee's thoughts, but he seemed to know that I was pained.

"He was a good man," Carlisle stated when he came up to the grave.

"We'll all miss him," Jasper commented.

"He kept us all in line even if he was the weakest of all of us," Rosalie said. She was telling the truth. No one could fight when Charlie was around.

"He had a big heart," Emmett stated.

"He brought me a wonderful gift," Edward said, and everyone knew he was meaning me.

"He was the best grandpa ever," Renesmee tried to say through her tears.

"He knew when to be there, and when not to be," I said. That was the difference between my mom and my father. He never stuck around.

"I enjoyed his company until the end," Esme stated.

"He was like another father to me," Jacob said as he came over to us. He must have woken up and known where we went. Renesmee ran into his arms and started sobbing even more. Edward tightened his grip on me.

"He was one of the most considerate humans that I have ever met," Alice stated, "Bella was always first to me."

"We were proud to know him," Quil said for himself and Claire.

"I will miss his enthusiasm for games," Embry stated.

"I will miss him for who he was," Leah stated. We stood there for another minute and then everyone else started to depart. Jacob took Renesmee first so that he might be able to comfort her. The pack followed them. The rest of the Cullen's except Edward and me went then. I slid out of Edward's arms and dropped to my knees. I touched the grave so that I could be close to Charlie in a way. I stayed that way for a long while. I didn't even know if the rest had gone or not. I knew that Edward wouldn't leave me alone which was comforting to know.

"Honey," Edward said after what felt like forever, "We have to go." I got up slowly, trying to not break down again. I felt pained, and I was partly glad that Jasper wasn't here to know my emotions. He took me gingerly and led me to the car. I was surprised that the rest hadn't left then. I heard a car door open, and there came my daughter running to get comforted from me. I opened my arms just as she reached me. I wanted to comfort her, so that I could ignore my own pain.

"It's alright, Renesmee," I said as blankly as I could. I didn't know if I could put any emotion in it without breaking down myself. Renesmee 'showed' me a picture of Charlie. "I miss him too." That picture almost broke me. I felt like collapsing, but I had to stay strong for Renesmee and the rest of my family. She showed me her favorite memory of her and Charlie. They were fishing sometime, and she just caught her first fish. He was glowing with pride when she did. She went fishing with Charlie every Sunday as long as the weather was nice. If it wasn't they went that week. They never wanted to miss a week. Edward was thankfully still holding me, or I would have collapsed then. The memory brought me a huge pain that I couldn't take any more. It was too painful.

Jasper came out of his car and held the back seat doors open for us. When Charlie died, he stuck by me constantly to keep my emotions from overloading, and I was happy for that fact. He didn't make me numb, but the pain was less intense. Renesmee and I got into the car then without a word, and we both felt a sense of calmness as Jasper got in. Renesmee's sobs died down, and they were barely heard. I felt grateful to Jasper for this. I needed to feel calm for once.

It only took us a couple of minutes to reach the house. It wasn't the same as the old one, but it was close enough. I felt happy that we were finally at a house. I took Renesmee while Jasper stuck close by us. He wouldn't let Edward or Jacob come near us just in case we might start all of our emotions again. They weren't happy with that fact at all.

"Why don't we pick a room for you," I whispered into Renesmee's ear.

"I'll take you to her room," Alice said once she knew which one was hers. We went up to the second floor, and once we reached her room, it dazzled us both. It was beautiful. The room had light green walls and a white ceiling. The walls had abstract designs that made them unique. Her bed wasn't a big one, but it was so beautiful. There were tons of pillows on it. Renesmee saw the pillows and thought of only one thing: a pillow fight.

"Maybe later," I said when I saw Alice's stare. She must have seen it coming. We'd definitely have fun with the pillows at least. Emmett brought some of her stuff in for her.

"Do you want help unpacking," I asked. I loved to spend time with my daughter, but she always was with Jacob.

"I can do it myself, _mom_," Renesmee stated as she shut the door. God, I was turning into my mother! When did that happen?

"Here's your room, Bella," Alice told me as she went down a couple of doors. When I went into the room, I gasped. It was like a dream. The room looked exactly like the one in our cottage when we lived in Forks the last time. I loved it. It brought so many memories back of our honeymoon even though they were blurry.

"You like it," Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me. He must have gotten it cleared by Jasper to come near me. I shook my head. "We can always change it if you want," he said as he took it the wrong way. I turned so quick around that there was laughter from the others. I showed the hurt in my eyes the comment he said made. He was confused by it.

"Edward," Alice stated, "She doesn't like it; she loves it." He seemed to understand then. It was just like when they gave me my cottage. I couldn't stop loving it, and I hated leaving it knowing that I would probably never see it again. I wonder if it is standing still.

"It's not," Alice stated. She probably knew that I would want to go see it. I sighed frustrated.

"Let's get packed," Edward suggested. He brought all of our stuff up beforehand, so all we had to do is unload it all. I walked towards the boxes and started unloading. Edward grabbed his boxes and headed into the closet. I didn't know if I was ready to see the closet yet. Alice usually made it bigger than the bedroom which would annoy me. I thought about switching the closet and the bedroom just to make it bigger a couple of times. Once I finished with the bedroom, I headed into the closet. It was definitely a bad chose. The closet was humungous. I didn't like that fact at all. Alice was always trying to make me wear different things then what I want to wear. She never really had a problem like that with Renesmee. It annoyed me when she stated that fact around me. If I didn't love her like I do, I don't think I could manage being around Alice.

Once I was done, I headed downstairs to see if they needed help with the kitchen or living room. They seemed to have it all covered though.

"Esme, do you want me to go to the grocery store for supplies," I asked. I wanted to get out of the house and explore a little bit. I wanted to see if there was a huge change, and if some things stayed the same.

"Everyone make a list," Esme called. All the werewolves ran downstairs and started saying what they wanted. The vampires really didn't need anything at all which was a good thing. I didn't know if there would be enough room for the stuff they were asking for in the kitchen.

Once they were finally done, I took my car. I hoped that there would be enough room in the car for all this stuff. There was a lot on it. I found the grocery store easily, and I got two carts for good measure. I don't think I could go with just one cart.

Every person I walked by stared at me. It was normal for me by now because I was a new person in town. I didn't feel comfortable with the stares though. I might be use to it, but I always hated it. I felt like they were calling me a freak or something.

Once I was finally done with the list, I ended with two full carts. The lines weren't long because of it was early in the morning, but I swore that the sales person was having a panic attack when she saw how many things I had.

It took thirty-eight minutes to get through the sales line. That was crazy. It took me a while to get everything loaded into the car because I was the only one doing the loading, and I had to keep it at a human speed. It annoyed me, but I was use to it by now. I was glad that no one volunteered to go with me because I wouldn't have had any room for them even if we tried to get the room. I went to the house quickly and decided to drive around to the back door. It was the closest one to the kitchen, and I thought it would help a little bit. I took four bags in for the first load. No one seemed to want to help me when I went back out for the next one. I unloaded everything myself, which I thought was rude. I helped out in trying to settle in, but they wanted to just lounge around.

Once I was finally done with that, I put everything away. I was about half way through when Edward came in and asked, "Why is your car in the backyard?" When he saw all the bags full of groceries, he seemed to see why. "Do you need any help?"

"Why would I need help with that? I've done everything so far with the groceries, and no one asked for help, so why now," I asked venomously. I know it was bad to take my anger out on him, but I needed to do it to someone, he would probably understand more. He left me looking sad, but I ignored it. I put all the groceries away. If the werewolves wanted to find something to eat that they wanted, they would have to look for themselves. I wouldn't do a damn thing about it.

I walked into the living room to find everyone in there. Edward still looked sad, but I still didn't care for the moment. I was too engulfed in my emotions right now to care.

I was about to walk upstairs to my room when Esme stated, "Bella, we have to figure out the grading right now. School is going to be starting in a couple of days, and we need to figure out everyone's grade level. Will you stay down here with us?" I almost broke the wooden railing then. I was consumed in anger, and I didn't know why. I was acting like a girl who was PMSing. I nodded, but I didn't say anything out loud. I didn't know if my voice would sound friendly at all. I decided to stand against the wall. They didn't seem to notice my mood except for Jasper and Edward. They looked at each other with a confused look.

"Who's going to be freshmen," Rosalie asked. She hated being a freshman, so she was always at least a sophomore.

"Edward can be a freshman with Jasper and you," Claire suggested.

"What about you, Bella, Alice and Renesmee," Rosalie insisted.

"Bella, Alice and I can be in eighth grade while Renesmee is a junior."

"How can she be a junior and not me?"

"She's engaged, and the werewolves need the higher spots," Alice answered, "It's nothing against you personally."

"What about Emmett," Rosalie questioned.

"He's going to be a sophomore with Quil, Embry and Leah," Edward answered blankly.

"What?!"

"Stop being a baby, Rosalie."

"What about me," Jacob asked to change the subject. Rosalie could fight forever if she wanted to just to get what she wanted.

"You'll be a junior also."

"I'll write a list then of all the things we'll need," Alice stated.

Once she was done, I stated, "I'll get the supplies."

"I can get them," Claire stated.

"I said I can get them," I hissed. I took the list and walked away. I knew everyone was staring at me now, but I didn't care. I didn't seem to care at all. I was at the door when I heard someone walking after me. I just wanted them not to follow me, so I ran out of the door and started my car quickly. I had to get out of here, and I had to now. I swerved out of the driveway quickly and made it to the main road just as fast.

I found the store to get the supplies at quickly. I got all the supplies, but left the back packs for last. I wanted to take my time finding each individual a backpack. They didn't have a lot of chooses for the back packs, so I tried to get them something that was them. I found a green backpack for Renesmee, and a black and gray one for Leah because of her coat of fur is black and gray when she's a werewolf. I found a pink one for Rosalie because she always deserved the best, and I thought that it was the best one out of all of them. Claire also got a pink one. Alice got a hot pink one; I thought it might match her personality a little bit. I got Seth a yellow one to also match his fur. Emmett got a red one, while Jasper got a black one. Edward got a brown one that was close to the color my eyes were when I was human. Embry and Quil got gray ones. I decided to pick a navy blue one out for me.

I went up to the sales counter then and paid for everything. I got some masking tape and permanent markers also there. Once I was done, I went out to the car and loaded everything in, but I didn't go back to the house yet. I spilt up all the supplies for them, and then labeled each backpack. They could switch if they wanted to, but I thought that I did a pretty good job. I wasn't completely happy yet, but I wasn't completely mad either.

Once I was done with that, I went back, but I didn't feel like going yet in the house. I parked my car outside while keeping the keys in the ignition, and I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I knew exactly where I wanted to go, and I hoped that it was still there. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be able to take the anger awaiting me.

It only took me a minute to get to my destination, and when I was there, I was relieved. No one had touched it. It was still here: my meadow. It was mine and Edward's really, but I loved being able to be in it again. It's been so long since I was able to be here. The last time was with Edward before the announcement of our wedding to Charlie. That was a funny day. I was nervous, and anxious, but I was also happy at the same time. Edward thought that it was the best day of his life. Mine was when I was turned into a vampire, and I had finally gotten to see my daughter. Nothing could compare to the joy I felt. Of course it was ruined when I figured out that Jacob had imprinted on my baby. Everyone got a kick out of how controlled I was until I heard him use that stupid nickname. Then I was out of control.

I sat down and stayed there for a long time. I watched the sun come and go. I didn't want to go home yet. School was supposed to be tomorrow, but I didn't want to go at all. I just wanted to sit here, and stay away from it. The terrible memories I feel when I think of the past. It will all hit me when I start school tomorrow, and I could feel it with every cell in my body.

I heard someone running, but I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't even have to move to realize who it was. His smell was enough to warn me.

"Bella," Edward yelled from far away. I didn't reply. I felt kind of sorry for how I reacted. Just then, I smelt all the others too. So they sent out a search party. Huh. I guess they would do that. Alice should have seen where I was, but I guess it might have been hard for her with the werewolves and Renesmee around. I didn't care really. I felt blank inside. I didn't know why though.

"There you are," Jasper stated as he ran into the field. I was kind of surprise that he was first. I thought that Edward would be first because he was the fastest.

"You gave us a scare," Esme said nervously. I loved Esme because she was like a mother to me, to all of us.

"Are you okay," Carlisle asked when I didn't respond. I just dipped my head for a nod.

"Bella," Jacob stated as he phased back, "You don't look okay." I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk, and I don't know why. All I could think was where is my Edward?

"Let's go home," Esme stated. Everyone stayed where they were though. It confused me until I figured out that they were waiting for me. I was waiting for someone else though.

"Bella, what's wrong," Jasper asked nervously as he read my emotions. It must have seemed to him that I was hurt physically, but I wasn't.

"Nothing," I whispered. I knew they could all hear me, but I didn't care. I got up and started walking. They followed. Before I started running, I glanced back towards the meadow to make sure it was still there. It was. When we ran, no one spoke. Why were they so quiet? Was it because of me? Why was everyone so nervous? And why was Edward not around right now? I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. It confused me even more. I thought that I heard his voice. Was it just my imagination?

"Yay," I heard Alice rejoice.

"What is it," Jasper asked.

"Saturday there is a thunder storm."

"Anyone up for a game of baseball," Carlisle asked. Everyone agreed in their own way.

"What about you, Bella," Claire asked. She seemed nervous also. What was going on?

"Why not," I replied blankly.

"Good," Jacob said, "Because I'm going to beat your butt."

"Werewolves versus vampires," Rosalie questioned. I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Of course," Emmett stated. He loved playing against the werewolves for some odd reason.

"Claire and Renesmee can be on our side," Quil suggested.

"Why," Rosalie questioned, "Are you afraid that we're going to beat you guys again?"

"No, it's just to even up the teams a little," Seth stated in Quil's defense.

"Fine, but you're still going to lose," Alice stated.

"Do you want to make a bet, Alice," Jacob questioned.

"Sure…" I blanked out. I didn't want to hear this because each time, he lost the bet. He still tried beating her though, which I thought was hilarious usually.

When we reached the house, I decided to go straight to Edward and my room. I just sat on the bed and stayed still. It wasn't like the meadow at all which annoyed me. I got up then with a sigh. I walked into the closet to pick out my clothes for the first day. I decided on a blue top that I still had when I was human and skinny jeans. I put them on, and then I stepped back into my bedroom.

There lying on the bed was the most handsome guy of all, and he was mine! Edward was staying completely still and watching me. He didn't make a move at all. Why was everyone being so weird today? I walked over slowly, just in case he might decide to move away from me. I stood at the end of the bed soon, and we just stared at each other. We stayed that way for a long time.

Suddenly, he moved so fast that if I would have blinked, I wouldn't have seen it. He pulled me towards him when he was sitting on his knees. He engulfed me in a kiss. It seemed desperate for some reason. I kissed him back. We stayed that way for a long, long time.

"Alright you two," Alice called from outside the bedroom door, "We have to go to school. And Bella, fix your hair before you come out." We both sighed and pulled apart. I did as I was told, and did what I could with my hair. I decided to pull it into a pony tail. We went down stairs soon enough, and everyone seemed nervous of me again. What in hell was going on?

"Esme is going to take you to school because you all are in eighth grade," Alice informed us all, "Edward and Jacob gets to drive us to the high school."

"Ready," Esme asked when she had the keys. We just nodded. I took my backpack and went out into the garage. We took her car just because she was the mother.

"Bella," Carlisle stated before I got into the front seat. I turned towards him then. "You'll be starting Driver's Ed soon, so you can drive again soon." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"You'll be with me, Bella," Alice cheered. I wasn't surprised that would happen. I was surprised that Claire wasn't going to be in the class with us. I just nodded again.

"When will I be in Driver's Ed," Claire asked when she wasn't told.

"In February," Esme replied.

"Why so long?"

"Just think," Emmett said, "If anyone fails, they'll be in your class again." Claire didn't seem to like that thought. I felt hurt for some reason, and I was glad that Jasper wasn't out in the garage to feel my emotions.

"Let's go," I stated blankly. It went back to the weirdness again, but I seemed to be left out of it. I hopped into the front seat, while Esme got into the driver's seat. Claire and Alice slid into the back. No one talked. It felt like eternity before we got to the school, but it was only a couple of minutes.

"Call if you need anything," Esme stated as we got out. She might have been doing it just for show. I nodded. People stared around us as we walked to the front office. It annoyed me, but I was used to it by now.

"Hello," a happy secretary stated as we walked in. She seemed to know exactly what we were in here for because she pulled some papers out. "Here are your schedules. Just ask around if you have trouble finding your classes. I took my paper and left. I didn't care what Alice or Claire were going to do, but it seemed like I didn't have to know where their classes were because our first was all together. We had math. I zoned out in the lesson because I already knew this stuff.

Second hour was just the same with history. I am history! I've lived for almost 275 years already. I don't need to be lectured a lot. I had Alice in this class with me.

Third hour just made me depressed. It was biology, and I didn't have Edward here to keep me company. I missed him a lot, and it didn't help that we were in two different schools. I at least had Alice in the class. She was lucky because she could keep an eye on Jasper while I had to stick with the memories.

Forth was just as depressing. I had Spanish. It reminded me of Edward because he spoke almost every language there could be! How could I compete with that? Alice was in this class also. It was getting really weird.

We finally had lunch, but there wasn't anything that my diet could stomach. It annoyed me so much that everyone but us could eat. We got a lot of stares and side glances. It was normal.

"So how was your first few classes," Claire asked to spark a conversation up. We've never been in two schools before like this, and the guys weren't here to start one. They always did no matter what was going on.

"It was fine," Alice replied. Claire glanced at me, but I just shrugged.

"Mine is completely weird. I've been asked out by at least thirteen guys so far. It's kind of annoying, but I can't wait to see Quil when I tell him. It's so cute when he's jealous. Has anyone asked either one of you?" We both shook our head. It was normal that we weren't asked out. We scared some people, but Claire got the cuteness out of the transformation. It is funny to see Quil's expression. It puts the word priceless to use.

"Hello," a boy said as he came over to our table, "I'm Sam Newton, and who might you be?" I was surprised when he was asking me. I thought that Claire would get the attention.

"I'm Bella, and these are my sisters, Alice and Claire," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," another boy stated, "I'm Tanner Yorkie."

"Will you go out with me," another boy asked.

"I don't even know who you are," I stated.

"I'm Tyler Crowley." It was funny that I was being hit on by their relatives when I was human.

"And I'm Landon Newton, but you can just call my sweetheart if you'll go out with me," another boy that looked exactly like Sam stated.

"No, she's already taken by me," Sam stated as if that were a fact.

"No, no, no. She's my girlfriend," Tanner stated.

"She'll say yes to me," Tyler informed them as if I wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry boys," I said as nicely as I could, "I don't date little boys."

"And that is a true burn, boys," said a girl as she walked over to us.

"And you are," Claire asked.

"I'm Laurie Weber," she replied. When I heard Weber, I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore. Angela was one of my friends, and now I'll never see her ever again. I missed my best friend so much now.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as I left the table. I didn't want to stay. I needed to go somewhere. Somewhere where I could think; somewhere that was mine. I decided to walk to the forest, and then I ran for my sanctuary. It was my meadow. I could see that I would come here a lot from now on.

I was happy when no one was running after me. I needed to be alone for a little while. I knew that it would probably not last long, so I stayed as still as I could so not to disrupt my time here.

I decided to lay down this time, and it brought so many memories when I did. All of them were of Edward. They were mostly blurry, but I thought of some of the new ones too.

After about ten minutes, I heard someone running. I didn't think that anyone was going to be around here. I sat up quickly so as not to be taken by surprise. I didn't need too because it was Edward.

"I kind of figured you'd be here," he said as he ran over to me.

"How did you know," I asked totally confused.

"Alice was worried about you, and she called me."

"Of course," I sighed.

"How was your day?"

"It was alright. What about yours?"

"It was alright."

"Did anyone ask you out?"

"No, why?"

"I got asked out four times," I replied. Oh, this was priceless. I could see the anger and jealousy cross across his face. It made me laugh which caused a shocked reaction from Edward.

"Who are they," Edward asked.

"Tyler Crowley, Tanner Yorkie, Sam and Landon Newton." The priceless face was back. I laughed again. It caused the same reaction as before.

"Edward, why is everyone acting weird around me," I questioned.

"Alice saw something that scared everyone," he replied quietly.

"What was it," I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"You going to the Volturi to kill yourself," he stated even quieter than before. It was my turn to be shocked. Why would I go to the Volturi? I never made that choose, so why would I go?

He didn't look at me for a long time, but when he did, he could probably see hurt on my face. I felt betrayed for some reason. Is that what they thought of me? Didn't they know that I loved them, and that I never wanted to leave them? Now I felt so hurt that I _would_ go to the Volturi.

"Bella…" I didn't know if I should leave or stay. Where would I honestly go? I didn't have a place to go now. "What are you thinking," he whined after a couple of minutes. I decided to show him. After he saw my thoughts, he looked truly scared. "It's not like that, Bella."

"I don't know."

"Bella, we love you, and we would never hurt you on purpose. We just were scared that we might lose you, especially me. I can't lose you, Bella. No matter how hard I'd try, I can't lose you. Remember when we were in the hospital after James' attacked." He winced at that. He didn't want to remember that because I almost died that day. He continued though, "I told you that I could never lose you, Bella. It's the same now. _You're_ my life! It killed me when I thought that you were dead. It made me go insane when Rosalie told me that you were dead because of cliff diving." He flinched again, "Bella, I cannot love anyone more than I love you, and if I lost you, I would be nothing. I wouldn't be able to live ever again! I'd just run off to the Volturi and make them kill me!" That made me angry. I seriously doubted that I could keep my anger in.

"Edward Cullen, if you think that you are going to just run off to the Volturi again because of my insignificant death, then you are mistaken." I saw that he wanted to protest, but I wouldn't let him. "You'd have to live on without me. Think about our family and friends. What about Renesmee? She's our daughter, Edward. She'd need you. She loves you, Edward. She can't lose another parent so quickly. She'd need you. And what about Esme? Do you remember her reaction when you tried to commit suicide the _first_ time? She was horrified. You're her favorite son, Edward. Don't put her in that much pain again. It would be worse if she actually lost you."

"What are you saying Bella," Edward whispered.

"I'm saying if I do die, don't turn suicidal for me and you're family," I replied. I kissed him then. I didn't want to talk about death anymore. We were both desperate for this kiss, but it quickly turned into more. It felt like we couldn't get close to each other fast enough. We tore off each other's clothes and turned to the bliss of each others company.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We stayed in each other's arms, not wanting to ruin the moment. I could feel Edward breathing, but I knew that he didn't need to. I didn't want to move because I thought he might get nervous if I did. I couldn't believe that he thought that I would go to the Volturi to commit suicide. I had no reason to, and that's what hurt the most. I felt like no one trusted my opinion or my actions right now.

"We have to go to school, sweetheart," Edward said after a couple of minutes.

"Can't we skip school," I whined. I didn't want to face some of the people at my school. They brought on memories that I didn't want to behold.

"Was it really that bad yesterday?"

"It wasn't really, but it was painful especially when I heard Weber," I whispered.

"I know, honey, I know." We stayed silent for a couple of more minutes. It was a comfortable quiet that we haven't had in a long time.

After an hour or so, Edward stated, "Alice is coming with clothes for us."

"Why?"

"She's not going to let either of us skip, especially you."

"And you know it," Alice said when she appeared through the trees. She was holding clothes for us in one hand while the other one was shielding her eyes. I could guess why.

"I'll get the clothes, I guess," I sighed. Alice was a girl, I was a girl; you get the picture. It'd be uncomfortable for Edward to get them. We got changed once I brought the clothes back.

Once I did, Alice said, "Isabella Marie Cullen, you weren't planning on skipping today, were you?"

"What? Skipping is healthy," I replied.

"I wonder where she heard that from," she said under her breath. Edward laughed because he was the culprit for that one. I learned it from him and him alone. It was the first time we sat together for lunch, and he skipped because we had to do a blood test in Biology. I got sick that day, and I learned my lesson.

"Let's go," Edward suggested, and I whined. I didn't want to go, and I was shocked that I was acting like Rosalie. She always complained when we went to a new school. I stood where I was, but he wasn't going to take that today. I picked me up, and that made me laugh. It felt like eons ago since I had laughed. It felt so nice too. Edward smiled when he listened to me laugh, even though it was short lived. We were soon back to the house.

"What happened," Carlisle questioned when he saw that I was in his arms. It made me think that he was asking if I decided to go to the Volturi. I felt my emotions drop like quick sand. Did they not trust me or know me enough that I wouldn't do such a thing.

"Bella refused to come with, so I forced her," Edward said in a joking tone. The others didn't take it as a joke though. They all looked at me with uncertainty. Edward put me down, but he wouldn't let go of me. Alice probably saw that I was deciding to run back to the meadow. He wouldn't allow that.

"Please," I whispered to Edward. I tried to make it sound blankly, but it sounded like I was hurt. He was the only one who could know how I was feeling.

"No, Bella," he replied. He didn't try to keep his voice down. They all looked at us questioningly. I turned to show him what I wanted to do with my thoughts, but he wouldn't let me. He kept kissing me, and I hated when he did this.

"I will show you either the hard way or the easy way," I threatened once I was fed up, "Take your pick, Edward Cullen."

"You have to go to school, and I will make you, "he threatened back, "either the hard way or the easy way. So you take your pick because I already know where you want to go." He had me there, and he'll probably have Alice watch me throughout school so that I won't try to skip out again. I didn't want to fight, but I would if I had to. I turned around and gave my shield to Renesmee. I put all the hurt in my mind that I was getting from my family, including Edward. I could feel that he was flinching, but I was concentrating too hard on Renesmee and my thoughts to even care. I turned the wheel, and tried to make him skip with me, by showing him thoughts of my love for him. It was so easy to get him that way. I showed him the blurry thoughts of when James and Victoria were after me, but I wouldn't show him when he left. That was too mean, and I would never do that.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Alice yelled. She made me lose my concentration, but I knew that I was winning because of her outburst. "You are going to school no matter what you feel. Do you understand?" I stayed silent. I didn't want to go, and I wasn't giving up so fast. "You will not make Edward skip either, got it?" She hit the sour point. I knew that I was losing, but I didn't care if Edward skipped or not. I wasn't going to school.

"I'm not going to school, Alice," I hissed for the first time in years. It felt so different being mean to her. Jasper ran to stand in front of her, and I knew that he was reading my emotions. He didn't appear to like what he saw.

"Yes, you are," Edward said. I wasn't going to let him win over me.

"No, I'm not," I said as I turned to him. Someone grabbed my arms from behind, but I tried to escape. I knew it was Emmett behind me because I couldn't escape.

"You have to go, Bella," Edward replied.

"Why should I go," I questioned, while giving him my shield and thought 'when no one trusts me anymore'.

"That's not true," pleaded Edward.

"Isn't it?"

"Let us in on this conversation," complained Emmett. He hated when he was left out of the loop.

"You were one of them, Edward," I stated as I ignored Emmett.

"No, I wasn't," I replied.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Edward."

"I'm not, I swear!"

"Will someone please let us know what's going on," Emmett complained some more.

I ignored what he said and thought, 'maybe I should go. It would safe everyone the trouble'.

"NO," Edward yelled as a replied to my thoughts.

"No one, Edward." I didn't add that no one trusts me, but I added it to my thoughts.

"That's not true, Bella."

"You will not, Isabella," Alice stated as she added into the conversation. She must have seen the thought in one of her visions.

"What's going on," questioned Emmett.

"Nothing, Emmett," Edward stated to keep him from asking more questions.

"Can I please have my arms back," I questioned Emmett.

"NO," Edward and Alice yelled at the same time.

"I told you, Edward," I stated after a couple of minutes of silence.

"You were the one with the thought about five minutes ago," Alice shot back, as if I was talking to both of them. She really had no clue what we were talking about.

"We all trust you, Bella," Edward stated as he said my thoughts for the first time out loud.

"Edward," Carlisle stated, "What are you talking about?"

"Bella knows that Alice saw that she was going to the Volturi, and she doesn't think that anyone trusts her because no one voiced that to her." They were silent. They didn't know what to say to what he just said.

"I knew it," I replied to the silence. There was so much pain that came with the knowledge. I didn't think that I could bare it. Jasper flinched a little when he felt my emotions.

"Bella," Esme said to break the silence, "We don't want to lose you, and that's why we didn't say anything. It's not because we didn't trust you. You know that all of us trust you. Who could not?"

"Mom," Renesmee stated next coming to stand right in front of me, "I can't lose you. It would hurt just as much as us losing Charlie." I flinched when she said Charlie, but she continued on, "I don't think that Jacob could even fill the pain that I would feel if I lost you. You can't die on me. You hear?" She was crying by now. I felt like I could have cried to if I could still produce tears. She hugged me, even though it was hard with Emmett holding onto my arms. I was getting pissed off by that fact. Edward came over to join into to the awkward hug. Soon, everyone was in it. It was a little claustrophobic, but no one seemed to mind much.

"Alright everyone," Carlisle stated after a while, "We got places to go, and no one should be late or _skipping_." I knew that he was emphasizing skipping mainly for me.

"I'll drive the middle schoolers," Edward called.

"I'll come with," Quil stated. I knew that he wanted to be with Claire a little more. She was more important to him than anything.

"I'd like to come with also," stated Jasper quietly.

"We can't fit everyone," Alice complained.

"I can sit on Quil's lap," Claire suggested.

"It's settled than," Edward stated before Alice could complain anymore. He escorted me to the car before opening my door for me. He quickly got into the driver's seat. "Everyone ready," Edward questioned once everyone got in. Everyone was.

"Hey Claire," Alice stated casually.

"Yeah," Claire questioned.

"Did you tell Quil how many people asked you out yesterday?"

"No," Claire hesitated.

"Wasn't it like thirty boys?"

"I lost count," Claire stated quickly.

"Do you mind getting their names for, babe," Quil questioned.

"You can't do that, Quil," Edward stated. Quil probably was thinking of making it clear to all the boys that she was taken werewolf style.

"It wouldn't be that bad, Edward," Quil said innocently. We all knew that he wasn't innocent.

"Maybe we should have had Seth stick back with the girls to save you guys all this trouble," Jasper stated. I don't think anyone asked Alice out yet, and if they did, she hasn't told yet.

"How many guys asked you out, _Alice_," Claire interrogated.

"None," Alice stated proudly.

"Sixty-two people in none," questioned Edward. He must have gotten the number out of her head.

"Sixty-two huh," Jasper stated. I could tell that he didn't like that fact, but he hid it well.

"No, Jasper, you can't do that," Edward stated blankly. It was a good thing that I didn't get asked out as much as they did. No one, expect maybe Alice, would know what Edward would do. I didn't even want to think about what they were thinking of doing.

"To change the subject, I asked, "Alice, how many classes do I have with you?"

"All of them," she replied joyfully. I stifled a groan. I didn't think that it was _that_ bad.

"Bella," Jasper warned. He must have not liked my emotions.

"What," I snapped. I felt instantly guilty. I didn't think that I would do that to my own family member. I've snapped at him twice since I've known Jasper. "Sorry, Jasper," I whispered turning my attention on the road. We were close to the school.

"It's okay, Bella," he replied. We all stayed silent for the rest of the ride. I was getting uncomfortable. I felt like skipping again.

"Bella, you remember what Carlisle said," Alice warned.

"What," Quil asked.

"Skipping." It was quiet again. It didn't turn comfortable like I wanted to. It felt more like a stranger.

We pulled into the parking lot when most of the people were arriving. I saw everyone that confronted me in the lunch room had already arrived. Edward pulled up to the curve, and parked the car. I was surprised that he got out, but I just stayed in my seat while he opened the door for me. Once he did, he held out his hand for mine to take. It made me smile, and in return, Edward smiled. I caught me by surprise when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was kind of like one of those 'back off, she's mine' kisses. I didn't say that I didn't like it.

Once we unhooked, I whispered, "Show off," before I walked to the building. He just smiled his goofy smile, and I had a feeling that it was part of his plan to do that every day from now on.

"See you guys later," Claire called back once she caught up to me.

"Bye, cutie," Quil called to Claire. It was funny to see them say good bye sometimes. I was glad that they were both happy, and they had a happily ever after together.

"How many classes do I have with you, Claire," I questioned.

"Three of them, I believe. That's how many I have with Alice, so I'd say it's the same," Claire replied, "I'm sorry about the whole Volturi thing, Bella. I didn't think that it would have hurt you this badly, but we just don't want to lose you."

"Especially since you're the best sister in the world," Alice continued, "and the best mom of a half breed. No one can beat you, Bella." I smiled, but I knew that I was the only one alive that had half breeds for mothers. All the others died during labor because of the babies tore through the mothers bellies to get out. I was lucky to have my family with me. Carlisle and Edward helped out a lot when I had Renesmee.

"Ready for your first full day of school," Claire questioned.

"Not really," I replied truthfully.

"Oh, come on, Bella, you'll do fine," Alice stated, "And I don't think that any of the guys will ask you out the way Edward kissed you out there in the parking lot. I felt like I could have thrown up."

"It wasn't that bad," Claire said defensively for me.

"You wouldn't have known because you were stuck to Quil's lips."

"What about Jasper and you?"

"We didn't do as much as you guys did. We aren't so public," Alice stated.

"Yeah that's true. Sometimes Quil doesn't even think that you're with Jasper."

"We are too! It's none of your business anyway about what we do."

"Let's just go to class, shall we," I questioned to change the subject. It was getting really old, really fast.

"Fine," Claire and Alice said at the same time. They walked away from each other and left me alone. If I wanted to, I could skip right now. Alice wouldn't be around to stop me.

I decided to go to class like a good girl instead though. I hurried to my locker, and then got to class. Claire and Alice hadn't arrived yet, so I decided to take my mp3 player that Edward gave me a while ago to listen to. It was relaxing to listen to while I looked out of the window. Forks has definitely changed. I felt sad by that fact. I kind of expected it to stay the same as it did when I was human, but I also knew that it would change without me.

"Hey," Alice said as she took the seat right next to me. I could hear her perfectly fine, but for the humans' sake, I took a head phone out of my ear. I just smiled a little smile at her. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"I miss him, Alice," I whispered so no one, except her, could hear.

"I know, sweetie, I know. "Just remember happy things, and you will soon be out of Forks again."

"That's going to be a long time," I said, "And Edward will be off to college before I even graduate."

"We all are on the same boat," Claire said as she sat in front of me, "We girls have to stick together."

"The three musketeers," Alice chimed.

"Except for being girls instead of guys," I stated the obvious fact.

"Well duh," Claire stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world (which it was).

"Alright class," the teacher stated as he walked in (I didn't know his name yet), "Let's start class."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After my first full day of school, Esme picked us up. I thought that Edward would pick us up because he drove us this morning.

"Where's Edward," I asked while I hopped into the front seat.

"He's still in school," Esme replied, "The high schoolers don't get out at the same time as you. It will be about half an hour or so before they come home." That really got me down. I wouldn't be able to see him for thirty minutes. I hated being separated from him.

"The time will fly before you know it," Alice stated. She also knew what I felt like and Claire did too.

"The three musketeers," I whispered as Claire got in.

"The three musketeers," Alice and Claire yelled together.

"What is up with the three musketeers," questioned Esme.

"Just some female middle school bonding," Claire replied. We started to go home then.

"Why the three musketeers though?"

"Because there are three of us, and that is the point of the _three_ musketeers," Alice stated as if it was obvious.

"We also couldn't think of another name," I said. We laughed then, and it felt good to laugh.

"Everybody say hi to Edward," Esme said as we went pass the high school. They all did it by thought, but I wasn't able to because of I didn't have enough warning to give the shield to someone else.

"Next time, give me a warning if you do that," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Esme said, "but I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit, and we were so happy right now, so I just wanted to spread it to the others."

"Don't get mad at us," Alice said giving me a pout that I couldn't get mad at, "I doubt that he got the message." To prove her wrong, their cell phones rang at the same time (mine didn't).

"Edward," they all said at the same time. That made me even sadder. He didn't even try to send me one.

To prove me wrong, my cell phone rang and the message inside said:

I love you with all my heart and body, and I miss you to the moon and back. I will see you sooner than you think.

"What did he send you," Claire asked when she saw my smile. I showed her what he had sent me. I thought that it was so romantic. Just to prove my point, Claire and Alice went "awwww."

"Let me see," Esme stated. I showed her the message, and she said, "He's such a gentleman like that." Her smile showed how proud of him she was. It was always shown in how much she loved him. He was the first child of the Cullen kids and she adored him.

"What are we going to do now," Claire asked once we pulled into the driveway.

"Let's do a shopping trip," Alice suggested, "We haven't done it in a really long time, and it's about time that we get to go back to Seattle."

"Renesmee, Rosalie and Leah would hate if you left them behind. I don't think that they would love you anymore," I said as I got out of the car.

"Bella, you have to come," Alice complained once she saw the vision.

"Alice, you know that I don't like to shop."

"Yeah, so. We want you to come," she stated, "And plus you spent the whole day with Edward yesterday. I want to spend time with my little sister too!"

"Maybe next time, Alice," I suggested.

"Party pooper," I heard Alice grumble as she went into the house. I decided to pack some clothes. If I was going to spend a lot of time in the meadow like I planned to, then I needed stuff to change into if I would stay the whole night. Alice couldn't come to my rescue _all_ the time. I changed my mind soon.

"Alice, come with me," I said while I moved my finger to tell her to come with me. She obeyed.

Once we were in my room, I said, "I want to have some fun with the boys at the stores we go to." Once Alice saw what I had in mind, she grew a devilish grin. "One time only offer."

"I'll get you the clothes," Alice said when she saw an outfit perfect for me.

"Do you want me to get Claire up here," I questioned.

"Claire," Alice yelled from inside the closet. Claire was just coming in the door when Alice came out of my closet.

"What's up," Claire asked as she eyed the clothes that were in Alice's arms.

"We're going to have a fun time on this shopping trip," I stated.

"We're going to make boys _drool_," Alice chided in.

"I'll find the perfect outfit," Claire said as she ran out of my room.

"But this on," Alice commanded me. I did as she ordered. The outfit turned out to be short shorts and a half short that was black. It was really cute, and I liked it. Alice had already left to go find one of her own, but I couldn't find any shoes to go with this outfit that was what I wanted, so I decided to go into Alice's jungle of clothes. When I walked into it, Alice held up the perfect shoes. They were silver high-heels.

"Alice, can you promise me something," I questioned as I put the shoes on.

"Sure," Alice hesitated.

"Don't let Edward see anything in your thoughts or visions of what I might buy." She nodded. I think that she might be catching on to what I was thinking about. Claire walked into the room with a red halter top and a black mini skirt. She had black silhouettes to add to it. Quil was going to drop dead.

"Are we going to wait for Rosalie and Renesmee or no," Claire questioned.

We thought about it for a few seconds before concluding it to, "The three musketeers."

"Alice, can I borrow a purse," I questioned. I got it thrown at me a second later. It was a grey and black one which I thought was cool.

"Ready girls," Alice questioned.

"Which car are we going to take," Claire questioned.

"Edward's is nice," I suggested.

"Edward's," Claire and Alice agreed. We headed down stairs then, and I was glad that I didn't have to wait anymore than needed. The car was just pulling into the driveway. Before he got a chance to park it into the garage, I stepped in front of it. He slammed immediately on the breaks.

"We need your car," I stated as he was just about to get out. Everyone got out also. They looked at the way I was dressed, and they seemed nervous. They hadn't seen me where this.

"You can't drive yet," he responded.

"I'll drive illegally then. We do it all the time anyways."

"What exactly are you going to do," he questioned hesitantly, looking at my outfit for the first time.

"Shop," I stated.

"I want to go," Renesmee whined.

"Middle school only," Alice stated. Edward was about to get back into the car to park it before I ran to his side and showed him an image that he couldn't resist. It was one during the honeymoon and it involved a little (extremely little) black outfit. He couldn't resist it then, and I'm sure that he couldn't resist it now. He fell for it. He got out and kissed me passionately mostly because he probably hasn't seen that image in forever.

I grabbed the keys before it was too late and hopped into the driver's seat, "We'll be back soon. We just have to have a lot of fun first."

"It was Bella's idea," Alice stated as Edward started to glare at her. It caught him by surprise. He looked at me strangely as I pulled out of the drive way. I just gave him a devilish grin.

"So why the change of heart, Bella," Claire asked me once we were on the road to Seattle.

"Is he around," I questioned Alice. I wanted to keep this a total secret, but I wasn't sure how well it was going to go if he was following us. We probably should have used another car, but he's had more space.

"No," Alice stated, "he's just going to stay home until you come home and bombard you with questions."

"Figured that would happen," I whispered mostly to myself.

"Why the change, Bella," Claire asked again.

"I wanted to do something special for Edward," I stated after a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean," Claire questioned.

"It will be soon that I have been turned into a vampire about 160 years ago, and he always seems like he regret it sometimes. I wanted to spark a mood. I have another reason though.

"What's that," Alice asked. I was surprised that she didn't know. She loved birthdays especially.

"Two days after that, it was when my birthday. I wanted to do something with Edward."

"You always hated birthdays," Alice stated as if she was shocked.

"I know, but as I've said before, Edward seems a little down."

"I've noticed that a lot too," Claire mused.

"He loves you always Bella," Alice stated.

"I know, and I love him too, but we haven't really had a romantic evening in a long time, so I wanted to do something special."

"You just had one last night," Claire stated.

"I was thinking of more than just sex, Claire."

"Why are we dressed like this though," Claire questioned, "I don't really see the point of it being connected to your plan."

"I just wanted to do an experiment," I said with a sly smile that Alice caught. She knew what I was up to, and she liked it a lot. Alice laughed at what I was thinking, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Claire, do you have your purse," I questioned.

"Yes, why," she questioned me.

"Because you're going to get a lot of phone numbers tonight," Alice answered. We were silent for a couple of minutes, but then Alice said, "He's following."

"Oh, shit," I cursed.

"Bella," Claire yelled. She sounded shocked.

"This will put a damper on my plans," I hissed.

"He's going to be right next to us to three seconds," Alice stated.

"Is he in car or running," I questioned, but then I didn't even need a response. I saw my car coming up behind me. "You want to race pretty boy," I whispered.

"He's just going to follow you," Alice told me, "He won't race you."

"Send him a message that I want to race him," I said as I made the car move faster. It was the first time that I've ever done this, but I wanted to have some fun before he dampened things a little. He followed.

"He's worried about you," Alice told me.

"I know," I sighed. I didn't lower the speed, but I didn't go any faster either. I had to weave through some cars, but Edward followed nonetheless.

"Who's with him," Claire asked.

"All the guys," Alice stated. I looked at her with a questioning look. "Edward, Quil, Emmett and Jasper."

"Why them," I questioned her.

She hesitated, and then she said, "Protection." I hissed. I hated when they did this just as much as my daughter did.

"Why is Emmett with them," Claire asked. I didn't get it either.

"Same reason," Alice whispered.

"How many bets," I questioned.

"What," Claire questioned.

"How many bets did they put on us," I demanded.

"None so far," Alice answered.

"Good, because I might be the first vampire to go to jail," I whispered.

"Bella," Alice yelled. I saw that Edward sped up a little bit. He must be listening into Alice's thoughts.

"It'd be funny," I stated.

"No it wouldn't. I don't want to have to bail out my baby sister."

"It'd be entertaining."

"Bella!"

"Just to see the reaction on the human's face."

"Bella, are you feeling okay," Claire questioned me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, speeding up a little. I was hoping to lose him, but I knew that it was a lost cause.

"A cops up ahead," Alice warned me.

"Shit," I said, but I slowed down to human speed. I hated it. It felt so slow. I wanted to get to the store faster than this, but I knew that I couldn't. It would be hard to shop for Edward when _Edward_ was around. I decided to put my shield around Claire and Alice for my protection. I didn't want anything to slip when it came to my plans for Edward and me.

I knew that I would get a phone call, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. I tried to grab it out of my purse, but Alice had to help me.

"Thanks," I said before turning my attention to the phone.

"Put your shield down, Bella," Edward stated.

"I need to have a _private_ conversation on a _private_ shopping trip," I stated.

"Bella, put your shield down now!"

"The police man is out of here," Alice stated to me. I started to drive faster.

"Bella, please put it down," Edward whined.

"Why did you come on, Edward," I questioned.

"I can't be separated with you."

"I love you too," I stated, "But you're going to have to eat my dust." I hung up the phone and sped faster. He sped up in return.

The phone rang again, but Alice answered it this time, though she didn't talk for long. Edward was yelling in the phone now.

"He's all yours," Alice grumbled as she passed the phone to me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Edward yelled, "Put your shield down now!"

"Once you go back home," I stated.

"I can't do that, Bella," he hissed.

"Someone's being uncooperative," I heard Emmett mumble on the other line."

"Shut up," Edward stated before turning his attention to me, "Bella, please!"

"We're going to be shopping a lot," I said into the phone.

"That's fine."

"We're going to be separated in the mall."

"No."

"And you will not ease drop into Claire's or Alice's thoughts."

"NO!"

"Edward, I have a plan, and I don't want you to ruin it."

"Tell me the plan, Bella."

"It's a secret."

"Bella, please."

"I'll see you either at home or the mall and you'll have to listen to my demands if you come with." I hung up with him again. I knew that I was going to get it for what I was doing now, but he wasn't cooperating.

"When my shield's down, you'll have to watch your thoughts," I warned them.

"We'll be fine, Bella," Alice said. We were just entering into Seattle, so I had to slow down.

"They'll behave," Claire stated. In a few seconds, we were in the parking lot.

"Let's go, Bella," Alice said as she was pulling me towards the mall. I had barely gotten out, but I knew that nothing was in my hands anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice dragged me into the mall before Edward was even able to park. Claire decided to wait for Quil, but Alice had other plans.

"Let me have some of your shield, Bella," Alice demanded. I did as she commanded. My cell phone went off, but she shut it off right away. Hers rang next. "Leave us alone, and don't call again. This is the only chance that I get to shop_ with_ Bella, and I am going to take full advantage of it." She hung up, and she proceeded to turn her phone off.

She finally let me walk normally, and oh boy did the boys drool at us. It was crazy, but it was still fun. "Should we sister," I questioned her.

"We shall, sister," Alice said before taking my arm and dragging me into a store. It was so intent on not being fully dragged that I didn't know what store she pulled me into before she stopped. It was a lingerie store. I couldn't believe she would bring me here first, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get the shopping over with.

Alice told stuff off the shelves, and she soon took me to a fitting room. "Try on all of these. I think that they will be good, but I have to see his reaction with them on you." So I started the changing process. I went through _all_ of it, and I was surprised that I survived. Man, she could choose a lot of stuff.

She had two separate piles, and I just waited till she discarded the ones that she had. We were soon on the way to buy the clothes. When I looked out of the store, I wish I hadn't. Edward was shooting lasers at us with his eyes. I really hope that he'd like this stuff because it was all for him.

"Let's go," Alice said as she started dragging me out into the mall again. I couldn't believe that she was dragging me when I was coming freely. We passed Edward, and I mouthed, "I love you" before we went into another store. He seemed to lighten up a little bit, but he didn't much.

"Where are we going next," I questioned her.

"To look at dresses," Alice whispered to me truthfully. I still had the shield up so Edward couldn't hear our thoughts (Alice's really). He didn't like that fact much, but I had to try to surprise him somehow. I looked back to see Claire dragging Quil off to a store. He didn't seem to mind much. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were following us though. Couldn't they look at cars or something? I guess it wouldn't help them much, but they didn't need to follow us everywhere.

We were soon at the shop, and Alice started to pick clothes out again. It took her ten minutes to find everything. I was just about thinking that I should run out of the store. It took us even longer to get everything together because Alice tried some of the lingerie with the dresses. In the end, she discarded more than half the dresses. It was very amusing to watch her shop.

"Put these on," Alice said before we went out of the store.

"Why," I questioned her.

"You need a pick-me-up." I did as she requested, and then we went to pay for everything. I didn't look at Edward this time (mostly because I don't know what his reaction would be). When we walked out of the store, some of the guys stared at Alice and I, but she wasn't done yet. I didn't dare look at Edward's reaction to this. I didn't want to know really. He really shouldn't have came on this shopping trip, but being as stubborn as he always is, he would have came no matter what I said.

Alice went into the shoe store picked out a lot of high heels for me to try. We tried to hide a little from Edward, but this time he could see what we were doing. It made things a little difficult.

"Is that all," I questioned Alice as we walked out of the store.

"This is the only time that I get to shop with you, my dear sister, so I wouldn't dream of stopping yet." We were stopped then. Edward was standing in our way, and he looked furious. He didn't seem to like that I was hiding something from him, but it was for his own good.

"I have to go," I whispered to Edward before I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He tried to kiss me, but Alice was pulling me away already. We walked to the other side of the mall, and I had no clue why.

"In coming," Alice stated as we walked forward. I didn't know why she was saying this until we walked by a group of guys. They all whistled at us. I almost laughed because it was funny to see their reaction. Alice and I finally let out a giggle, and the guys took it as an invitation to follow us. I looked back, and I saw that Edward was shooting daggers at the boys.

I smiled apologetically at Edward before I faced forward. I didn't know where we were going next, but I hadn't imagined that we were going to go into a clothing store. She picked out a lot of tops for me to try out. I couldn't believe how many there were. She went through all of them like we did the last time, and I couldn't believe some of the ones that she had picked out. They were quite exposed. I don't even know if I could wear some of these in public. We went through the jeans soon enough, and she got me all of the jeans she picked out. She had a huge pile by the time I was done with the jeans, but she still wasn't done. She went through all the shorts and the skirts too (or the mixture if there was any). She discarded more than three-fourths of it though, which I couldn't complain. Some of those were really bad.

We finally went to the store clerk to check out. She smiled painfully because she thought that she had to put a pile back (the one I was holding probably), but she didn't really worry after seeing Alice's credit card. It was so weird that the store clerk's would do that.

"Have a nice day," the store clerk grinned at us fully when we left the store. I swear that Alice bought half of what was in the store originally. There were a lot of bags that Alice was carrying out of that store. I had everything that we bought beforehand.

"The mall will be closing in ten minutes," we heard someone say over the intercom.

"Awww," Alice whined, "So much for shopping with Bella. Now I will never be able to ever again." She was probably right. With as much shopping that we did, I probably would go crazy if I had to do that again. It was not worth it in the least bit, but yet it was totally worth it. Now I could put my plan into action, but I wouldn't yet, not until the weekend.

"I'll drive her home, Alice," Edward said.

"Which car," Alice questioned.

"My car," he stated. He started dragging me away even before I could give my bags with the secret in it. Alice tried to grab them, but then Edward grabbed them in one hand and dragged me in the other. It was quite annoying, but I guess that I would have to live with it.

"Where are we going," I questioned him when he was going the opposite way from home.

"It's a secret," Edward stated. Now I was really starting to hate secrets. I shouldn't have gone shopping with Alice, but I actually had a little fun.

"Please," I stated. He shook his head. "Please," I said again as I got closer. He kept shaking his head. "Please," I said one more it before biting his neck. He gasped, and I knew that he didn't like that I was biting him on the neck. He loved when I did it, but now wasn't the right time for him especially when he was driving.

"Bella," he whined as I continued to bit him. He moaned when I hit the right spot, and I knew that he didn't want me to stop finally. I had finally gotten to him.

"Where are we going," I whispered.

"It's a secret," he stated.

"I won't tell anyone," I stated as if it wasn't meant for me.

"We're almost there."

"Why are you keeping this a secret," I complained.

"Why did you keep the shopping a secret," Edward shot back, and I knew that he had me. He seemed to know this too. I could see the smirk grow on his face.

"I love you," I whispered after a couple of moments. He turned his smirk into a grin. I could always get him to smile whenever I said those three simple words. It was the same for me. I loved to hear it. His musical voice was so tempting to hear.

"I love you too, my Bella," he replied. Without taking his eyes of the wheel, he took my hand in his own. I felt comforted by this gesture, and I liked it. He never ceased to take care of me no matter what, and I would do the same for him whenever he needed me there. I was content with the life that we lived, and I was happy that he was the one that I was sharing this life with.

"Where are we going," I questioned when I was growing impatient again. I couldn't stand waiting. I knew that it was the weekend, but I would love to spend time with my family also. We were heading towards Forks, but not to our home. It was annoying me that I couldn't know the reason why.

"Just wait and see," Edward replied. He seemed a little annoyed that I wouldn't stop pestering him about where we were going, but he also seemed a little amused. It was the first time since I became a newborn that he seemed amused at what I did, and I was glad for the change. He seemed different sometimes, but in other ways, he seemed the same. It didn't make sense to me really, but I'm glad that I can see a little of his old self again.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Please?" He shook his head. "Pretty please." He shook his head again, but by that time, we were parked in a parking lot near where our old house was. Why were we here? We didn't own our old house anymore, and I couldn't figure out why we were here.

"Follow me," Edward said as he opened my door.

"To the ends of the earth," I replied. He smiled at what I had said. It was one of my favorite things to say whenever he said that I should follow him, and he always loved to hear it. I could always tell by the sparkle in his eyes.

He grabbed my shopping bags, and we walked into the forest around us. It was quite interesting to me that we were leaving the car behind, and I couldn't help but be curious by that fact. He loved his car, and I sometimes thought that he loved it more than me, but I knew better than think those kinds of things. He always proclaimed his love to me in every town that we've stayed in, and whenever we would get married. It never got old whenever I was walking down the aisle to Edward in each new town. It would be a small wedding, but I loved wearing my wedding dress over and over again. It connected me to my human life when I married Edward for the first time, and Alice never had a problem getting a wedding designed for us.

"We're almost there," Edward stated, knocking me out of my thought process. I was surprised when Edward stopped and handed me the bags. He didn't seem like wanting to let go of them, and I suppose that he wanted to look inside of them, but he knew better than that. Alice and I would be on his case within minutes. Alice might not be here right now, but she would probably call or run to the location we're at to yell at him.

He proceeded to put his hands in front to make sure that I couldn't see. It seemed familiar because of it was the same thing for me when I was a newborn, but Alice was the one to do it. When I caught a glimpse of the surrounding forest, it seemed familiar. I felt like I've been here before, maybe for more over a million times. It seemed all familiar to me, but I really couldn't place it. It still seemed strange, but it seemed familiar at the same time.

"We're almost there," Edward whispered in my ear as he led me forward. I didn't feel really comfortable without my sight, but I trusted Edward with my life, and I loved him too much not to trust him.

"Where are we going," I questioned. I was a little annoyed that we were going so slowly. I wanted to find out where we were going, and I wanted to know what the fuss was about.

"Here," Edward stated as he uncovered my eyes. I just stared ahead of me. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. I thought that it would have decayed by now or something like that. It was my house. My house that I lived in when I was a newborn. I couldn't believe my eyes. I never thought that I'd be able to see it again. Sure it was a little different, but it was still my house. I felt a ton of emotions fly through me as I just gaped at the small house that was mine.

"So, what do you think," Edward questioned when I didn't say anything. He seemed nervous. Did he think that this would be a painful thing for me to see? I loved seeing it. I couldn't wait to be inside the house again.

I walked forward without saying anything. I heard Edward follow, but I didn't pay any attention to him. When I reached the house, the first thing I did was touch the door. I felt like it was a hallucination that I was seeing, but I could be wrong. I felt like when I touched it, I knew that it wasn't a dream. I was amazed that it was still standing, and it looked exactly the way it was 150 years ago.

"Bella," Edward questioned nervously. I was standing right behind me then, but I didn't turn to face him. Instead I opened the cottage door. I wanted to see what was different inside the house though.

It looked perfectly the same. It was as if I never left. I loved seeing everything again. It made me feel like everything is back to normal in the same town of Forks.

"Bella, are you okay," Edward stated nervously. I still haven't replied to any of his questions yet. I was overwhelmed, but I didn't want to say anything. It felt like everything would be gone if I said something.

"I love it," I whispered after a couple of seconds. If I was still human, I probably would have started crying. I loved everything about the cottage that was my home. I didn't want to leave it.

"We had to do some remodeling, but it's basically all the same," Edward stated as if he could read my thoughts.

"I love it," I stated happily. I really did love it. I felt so at home here. I felt so much different than I did when I lived in the main house. I felt like I could have more privacy, even though I love my family.

"Come with me," Edward stated as he walked forward while grabbing my hand on the way. I didn't know where we were going really, but I didn't really care as long as I was with him. I loved him so much, and I didn't care if we were going on the moon right now or if we were going to see some place on Earth. All I wanted was him.

We walked down the familiar hallway, and we ended up in our bedroom. It was exactly like it was when we lived here before. The beach was right around us, and there were the french doors that led into the terrible closet of doom. I would have to enter them soon though.

"Do you want to see the closet, or should we just lie and say we loved it," Edward questioned. I knew that he wanted to be with me right now, but it was the perfect time to put my plan into action.

"I'm going to see the closet for just a second," I stated before heading off into the doors before he could say anything. He didn't follow me which I was glad for. It would have been hard to put all this stuff away when he was watching me do everything.

Once I was done unloading all of the bags, I picked out the outfit that I wanted to wear tonight. It was a red silk dress, and under it, I put on red and black lingerie. I was glad to see that there was a mirror in this closet because I wanted to make sure that I looked perfect enough for him.

After I was done, I walked out to see Edward lying on the bed. He glanced over at me and looked back down. But then he glanced over at me again, and he just stared at me. I was started to think that it wasn't good enough and I should have tried on something else, when he ran over and started kissing me passionately.

"You look beautiful," Edward stated before we shared a night of perfectness in our home that I loved so much.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been over a year now, and I'm finally in high school. I don't get to spend as much time as I'd like with Edward, but at least it's better than middle school. I get to spend time with all of my family, and I absolutely adore spending time with my daughter since she was a senior. It was kind of annoying that I would only get to spend one year of high school with her, but she had a good reason.

We were eating lunch now, and we were lucky to be eating lunch all together (so to speak). We just arrived, and we got some stares, but most of them were used to us now. It sometimes annoyed me, but Jasper always reminded me that I couldn't do anything. He's been watching my emotions since the first day that we've arrived in Forks. It gets annoying, but I know that he's just trying to protect me.

Jacob wasn't with us today because he had to head down to La Push and work some stuff out again. It was hard for Jacob to be away from Renesmee, but this was for everyone because he was the Alpha of the pack. Renesmee was always sad when he was away, but she tried to hide it. She would always look at the door every so often to see if he was going to walk into the room, but I doubted that he would be done so soon. Leah had decided to go with this time because she was second in command. Seth wanted to be it, but Leah turned out to be a better one.

"Sunday can be a game," Alice suggested. She probably was informing everyone that there was a thunderstorm then.

"Werewolves have to sleep, Alice," Embry complained. Embry's probably complaining because of he can't wait to see his imprint on Monday, and he wants to spend time with her. Her name is Clarissa Cheney. I was surprised to hear that Angela was her great grandmother. I was happy, but I was also sad because I wouldn't be able to see her ever again. She was my best friend in Forks when I was human, and I will always miss her. I wanted to see her grave site, but I don't know where it's located. I could ask Clarissa, but she might not know either. Clarissa doesn't know anything about us yet, but she's a freshman like me. Embry's a junior, and they just started dating.

Just as I was thinking about her, she walked over to our table and sit down. She was use to us by now, and she actually comfortable with sitting by us.

"Hey guys," Clarissa stated as she sat next to Embry. He kissed her on the cheek, and then Embry said something that made her blush and giggle.

Edward leaned over and whispered, "Remember when you and me were like that?" It made me giggle also at the blurry memories. I wouldn't ever get to see these memories clearly, but at least Edward would. He was the vampire at the time of course.

"When is the next shopping trip, Alice," Renesmee questioned her. I wouldn't go with because I didn't like them, but Renesmee loved it just as much as Alice did. No one could really beat her though. She was probably just asking the question to distract herself. She's worrying about Jacob, and her mother would know (which I was).

"I don't really know. There are so many days that we could do it on, but I'm waiting until someone realizes that _she_ wants to go with us," Alice stated. I knew that she was directing the answer towards me. Ever since that day that we went shopping, she's been doing that.

"She's not going to go shopping with you, so drop it," Edward hissed. I knew that he knew that shopping was not in my attentions. I've been trying to get it through her head for months, but she wouldn't drop it!

"Well, if she's not going to go, then I'll go," Clarissa suggested. I saw Alice's light go off in her head as she thought about that possibility.

"Are you sure you want to go," Embry questioned hesitantly. "It's a death trap whenever you go. You will never want to go again!"

"Of course I'll go," Clarissa stated.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," I heard Emmett scoff. He found Clarissa fun to play around with, but he still counted me as he favorite human to play pranks with when I was still human. I'm just thankful that I can't blush anymore because that can get annoying whenever Emmett tried to make me blush (which he always succeeded).

"So when are we going shopping," Renesmee questioned again.

"Let's do it Friday,' Alice suggested.

"I'll ask my parents tonight then," Clarissa stated.

Jacob walked into the room then, and I watched as Renesmee bolted out of her seat to reach him. I don't think that she could run human speed, but somehow she did. Jacob was just barely able to open his arms when she threw herself into a hug. Jacob's feature's relaxed some more when she was in his arms. I could see that they loved each other so much, and I couldn't

Emmett's booming laughter was heard throughout the room. Some people ducked from it, as if it could hurt them. "She's just like a mini Bella," Emmett stated after he was done laughing. It made everyone stiffen except for Emmett. He must not have seen the mistake in what he said.

"Why do you say that, Emmett," Clarissa questioned.

"Well, my mother, before she died, use to say that I was born thirty-five years old, and I grow older every day," I tried to explain falsely. "He might also be referring to how I fell in love with Edward first, and Jacob and Renesmee fell in love second, so that means, I'm the older one in that case." The cover story was that Renesmee and I were sisters, but I was the younger one. I was still more mature than her though.

"That sounds reasonable," Clarissa stated as she dropped it.

Jacob and Renesmee walked over then, still holding each other (to Edward's disliking), while Leah hadn't walked in yet. She soon did though, but she seemed distracted, and I couldn't figure out why. When Leah took her seat, she didn't even acknowledge any of us. I was surprised because she usually did.

"What happened to you," Emmett questioned bluntly.

"She fell in love," Jacob stated, and we all knew what he meant. She had imprinted. She didn't even care that we knew because she usually just yelled and walked off.

"With who," Seth questioned. He seemed to get a little protective over her, but he wasn't imprinted, and I could see why. If Jacob hadn't imprinted on my baby, I would have been in just as much trouble as I was when I was human.

"Jack Uley," Jacob replied. We all gawked at her. We knew the story about how Emily and Sam had broken her heart, but I was surprised that she had imprinted on one of his relatives. It could be his grandson for Christ's sake!

"Did he fall in love with her too," I questioned. Jacob just nodded. It was all I needed to know if it was confirmed.

"That's so romantic," Clarissa stated, "Love at first sight." She put her head on Embry's arm and closed her eyes. Embry looked down at her with passion and love in his eyes. I don't think that anyone could be oblivious to how much he loved her. They'd have to be blind to not notice!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seth stated. He was always grumpy when we get on the subject of imprinting. He hasn't found his yet, and he doesn't like it one bit.

"You'll find yours eventually," Rosalie stated. I was surprised that she was being kind and considerate to him. She never really did that before now. What was this town doing to us?

"Jack Uley's behind you," Emmett yelled, and that made Leah immediately turn around. I swear her face was priceless! There was shock mixed with joy and love. I don't think I'll ever see that again. We all started laughing, but it didn't help us. Leah's face was pure red. She was angry at us now.

"That was _not_ funny," Leah scowled. "I thought that you all would be mature by now, but I guess not! How dare you do that to me? What if you were in my place and the person you loved was right behind you? What would you do then, huh? You wouldn't see me laughing at you. I thought you especially were better than that, Quil, Embry and Jacob! You know exactly what I mean, and you laugh in my face! I've been kind and considerate about your relationships, so I think that you could respect mine." She walked away then, and we all stared at her. We were kind of shocked, but we also know that she was telling the truth. She was right, and we shouldn't have done that to her.

The bell rang then, and we all had to go off to our classes. Alice and Clarissa had math with me for sixth hour. It felt just like last year. Alice decided to have all of her classes with me again, but I couldn't complain. I loved being with my sister, even if she annoyed me sometimes.

Mr. O'Connor walked into the classroom, and class started again. I knew all of this stuff, so I just didn't pay any attention really. It kind of bored me, but I couldn't do anything about it.

Once we were done with class, I was met outside the room by my love, Edward. Once he saw me, he gave me my favorite smile. I swear I could melt if I was still human.

"Hello," he stated as I walked up to him.

"Hi," I said.

"How's class going with you?"

"Same old, same old. What about you?"

"Same."

"Bella, we have to go to our next class," Alice complained. She was really pushy sometimes, but I couldn't figure out why. Was there something going on that I shouldn't know about?

"But I hate gym," I complained back. I've always hated gym, and I will always hate it no matter what.

"Edward's in that class too, so you shouldn't hate it that much," she shot back. It was the only class that I could have with Edward, and even though I hated gym so much, I would take it over not having classes without Edward at all. Alice wasn't so lucky to have a class with Jasper, and she didn't like that fact. It didn't help when I was able to have one with the person that I love and she wasn't.

"Let's go," Edward stated as he took my hand and dragged me to the locker rooms. We departed outside of the guys (it was the closest from the direction that we came), and we quickly got changed. By the time we were out there, I wasn't able to talk to Edward much because we had to start playing volleyball. Unfortunately, it was boys versus girls. That meant that I wasn't able to be in Edward's group. I was happy that I was able to be in Alice's group though. I didn't want to be the only one out of our family with strangers.

After the game was over (we had won), we quickly got changed, and we were ready to leave for home. We were lucky to have seven classes instead of eight. Our whole family was able to get eighth hour release. I didn't want to leave anyone behind if they didn't get it.

We all met by the cafeteria. Leah was still mad at us, but she wouldn't storm around and yell. She was different ever since she's been imprinted, and I couldn't say that it wasn't for the best. She could get on my nerves sometimes. I love her as a family member, but I sometimes don't know if I can take all the Leah-ness.

"Leah," Jacob stated, "Jack's right behind you." During lunch it was a joke, but this time, it was the truth. There was a man behind her that did look like Sam Uley.

"Haha, very funny," Leah stated. She seemed a little pissed off about someone saying this, but I don't think that anyone except Jack could persuade her otherwise.

"Why is that so funny," the man said, and I seriously thought that Leah's eyes would bulge out of her head. She turned around so fast, that I don't even think that it's human speed. She was definitely imprinted.

"Jack," she yelled before throwing her arms around him. We all giggled at the scene, but no one could say that it wasn't cute. Leah deserved happiness, and if it was Jack who was going to make her happy, then so be it.

"Hi Leah," Jack stated with a smile as he hugged her back. They really seemed to like each other, and they've only known each other for a day!

"We should start heading home now," Edward commanded. He seemed a little stiff, but I couldn't see why. Everyone was acting so weirdly in Forks (especially me).

"Esme will start worrying soon if we don't," Seth commented. He was staring daggers at Jack. He wasn't happy that they were imprinted, but he wasn't. We're going to have to try and find his imprint soon if he's going to live with us forever. He's going to be one cranky guy in another hundred years or so. I do hope that he's find a lot of happiness.

"Would like to come with us, Jack," Leah asked. I was kind of surprised that she was actually coming with us, but I was even more surprised when Jack nodded. I didn't think that he would be so welcoming around us, but you never know. People change all the time, so why can't werewolves do it. I didn't know if they would in La Push. I'm going to have to ask what the terms are in the treaty, but I'm guessing that they already have the terms of the treaty figured out.

We quickly got into our cars while Leah went with Jack. I couldn't believe that an imprinting is so automatic. You could already see the love and passion in their eyes. I wasn't the only one that could see them though. You could literately see the anger coming off of him, and Jasper was cringing from it. I would too if I were him. I bet it's tough to be around all the emotions people have.

Once we got home, Esme was in the living room waiting. I felt bad for leaving her home all day alone. I wish sometimes that I could stay behind also, but I don't know if that would ever happen. I don't even think that Rosalie would ever be able to stay home with us either. It was kind of interesting though.

"How was school," she questioned motherly.

"Good," we all said at the same time.

"Leah's imprinted," Jacob informed her.

"That's so special! Is he here," Esme asked. Just then, Leah walked in with Jack. We didn't even need to answer that question at least.

"Hello. I'm Esme Cullen," she said as she walked up to the couple. They barely missed it. I was so glad when Jack actually looked at her.

"Hello, I'm Jack Uley," he stated as he shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Leah's been so lonely; I get worried about her sometimes."

"Esme," Leah gasped.

"Well, it's true."

"I'll take good care of her," Jack stated before anything else happened.

"Good because if you don't, you're dead," Seth threatened bluntly. I was surprised that he was the one to say this.

"Seth," Leah gasped. Seth ignored her and walked away from us.

Leah started walking towards him, looking angry, but Jacob stopped her. "Let him go," he commanded.

"But he shouldn't treat Jack that way," Leah yelled.

"I said_ let him go_." She looked at him with anger, but she walked off the other way.

"I'm going out for a run," she grumbled before she took Jack by the hand and left the house.

"That was interesting," I whispered.

"I don't think that Leah's going to like you for a while, Jake," Edward predicted.

"She needs to learn soon that she can't get away with everything just because she's imprinted. The sooner the better," Jacob stated.

"It might take a while for that to happen," Quil stated.

"It took you years to do that, and it was the same way with Quil especially when Claire turned into a vampire," Embry stated.

"And it's going to take you a while because of your imprinting with Clarissa," Quil stated.

"I'm thinking about telling her," Embry whispered. We all froze. The last time someone was told was me, and that was 160 years ago. Claire knew about all this since the day that she was born. Clarissa didn't know anything like that. Of course I didn't know anything either, but I got many hints. The biggest one was when Edward saved me from being crushed by a van. I can't remember whose, but I remember that accident.

"Are you sure, Embry," Esme questioned.

"I've been thinking about it since the day that I met her. I know that it's a little different from Bella's case, but I feel like it's the exact same, besides Bella being a magnet for disaster back then. I want to tell her, but I want all of your support on this because you're my family, and I want to know what everyone feels about it."

After a couple of minutes, I said, "I think you should go for it."

"I support my mom's decision," Renesmee stated.

"I support Renesmee's decision," Jacob informed.

"I think that it'd be cute," Claire said.

"Go for it, man," Quil shouted.

"I can't wait to be able to really know her. It'd be great it know if she wants to shop," Alice rejoiced.

"We all know that you know," Jasper whispered to her.

"I can't wait to meet her," Esme said.

"I can't say no when I made a decision like that 161 years ago," Edward stated.

"And look what happened when you did that," Emmett joked.

"I'll try and be nice this time," Rosalie stated.

"I'd be great to have someone that blushed as much as Bella did, but I guess that she'll do," Emmett added.

"I'm sure that you could have some way to make Clarissa blush," Jasper stated.

"You did do that a lot when I was human," Bella said.

"I have another question then," Embry informed us. We all looked at him expectantly. "Do you mind if I invite her over tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8

"That would be fine dear," Esme answered him.

"Would you guys be there to support me," Embry questioned shyly.

"If that's what you want," I stated. He just nodded.

"She'll be here in ten minutes," he said. We all continued what we were doing, but not leaving the house. We had to be there for him no matter what. It was a given. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, and this is going to be tough to see how Clarissa reacts. I hope that it'd be positive. I wouldn't want to see Embry's heartbroken.

Soon the ten minutes were up; we decided to all sit in the living room, so that we could all be together. Embry was on his way with Clarissa, and I couldn't stop being nervous. I don't think that I would stop being nervous until after Clarissa's reaction.

We finally heard a car coming up the driveway. I was nervous for Clarissa's reaction, and Jasper was sending calming waves to everyone. Everyone must be nervous then. It was nice feeling the calmness again, and I welcomed it.

"Hello everyone," Clarissa said as she came to sit in the living room. Everyone greeted her. "Embry said that there was something that you guys wanted to tell me. What is it about?" She definitely cuts to the chase.

"This is going to be hard for you to understand," Edward started since no one else did. "But we have to make you promise us something." Clarissa nodded for him to continue. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone what we tell you."

"Is it like a big secret," she questioned and we all nodded our heads. "I'll keep it as long as you'd like then."

"Clarissa," Embry stated, "I'm a werewolf." I didn't see any reaction from her, which I found was odd. I was the same way really, so I didn't know exactly if it was supposed to be different or not. "Jacob, Seth, Quil and Leah are also," he said when she didn't say anything. "The Cullen's are all vampires." She still didn't say anything.

"You're not joking, are you," she asked after a couple of minutes of silence. After a couple more minutes of silence, she said, "Okay."

"What do you mean," Embry questioned. He looked like he was sweating bullets. I would too if I were in his position.

"I mean that I'm okay with it. I could always tell that you guys were different, and I knew that when the time was right that you were going to tell me. I wasn't going to pressure you into telling me. I just wasn't thinking that vampires and werewolves were real at the time, so it kind of took me by surprise."

"So do you still want to be with me," he questioned.

"Of course I do! I love you, Embry. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I didn't believe that you liked me until you asked me out. I was so happy when you did, and I've been nervous as to how you would take it if I said I love you. I didn't want to scare you away from me. That would break my heart if that happened."

"I love you too, Clarissa, more than you'd ever know," he stated. They kissed each other, and it was so cute to see them together.

"Yeah," Alice cheered, "I get to shop for someone else!"

"Don't go overboard, Alice," I warned her.

"Oh I won't…for now," she stated evilly.

"Actually, I love shopping," Clarissa said.

"Oh boy," I heard Edward whisper.

"Let's go," Alice yelled as she dragged Clarissa with.

"Where are we going," Clarissa questioned.

"SHOPPING," Alice yelled as she walked out to the garage.

"I better go with to make sure she doesn't go overboard," Embry said as he ran after them. I knew that he didn't really want to leave Clarissa's side, and that was understandable really. I wouldn't either if I was imprinted.

"I feel sorry for her, really," I stated. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean getting in Alice's cloches. I don't think that she'll find shopping so joy-able after this." Unfortunately, it didn't escape Alice's hearing range.

"You're coming to, Bella," she yelled from the garage. I started running towards the back door.

"I have to go hunting," I stated. I didn't want to go, and that seemed like the only plausible reason to getting out of it.

"You just went hunting Monday," Alice said as she started running after me. She wouldn't be able to compete with the second fastest family member though.

"I don't care if I went hunting Monday," I stated. "It's always good to go hunting. I would hate if anything happened to Clarissa or any of the other humans at school."

"Do you really think any of us would let that happen," Alice questioned. "And besides, you have the most control out of anyone in our family. Carlisle can't even beat you, and he's 300 years older than you. It does help that you've added 160 years to your life since you've been a newborn. Now will you stop arguing and get in the car."

"What's so bad about hunting, Alice," I asked. "You need to hunt also. "Why don't you have fun with Clarissa and Embry? You don't want to keep them waiting, do you?"

"But I want you to come with also," she whined.

"You know, I think Embry is trying to make an escape for Clarissa and him so he wouldn't go shopping," I said to try to lead her off.

"He wouldn't dare," Alice stated. "I think that he's learn from the last time not to cross me." I would have to if I was in his situation. Alice was trying to get me to go shopping, and I asked them to help me get out of it. The Cullen's knew they couldn't stop her, but the pack didn't. Embry decided to try and spare me from shopping. Alice let it go, but she took out her revenge later. Everything of Embry's turned out to either be hot pink or a lavender color. It was the worst sight that I've ever seen. It took him an entire year to replace everything that he has, and some of it was very hard to find. Alice wouldn't help him look for any of it. I had to help because I was part of the cause of his embarrassment. I never asked for anyone's help again.

"Alice, please, don't make me do this," I begged.

"Stop your whining, and let's go," Alice said as she finally caught me. She dragged me back to the car, even though I was trying to struggle away from her. I knew that I couldn't get away from her, unless if I did something embarrassing, and I wasn't going to go that far. I'd never hear the end of it from Emmett. He would either hear about it, or he would see it. I'd prefer if he didn't see it at all really.

"You'll have to kill me first before I go," I yelled.

I thought I heard her grumble, "That can be arranged." She then said, "Bella. It isn't that bad. You'd like it if you learned a fashion sense."

"I have my own fashion sense," I disagreed. "It's very comfortable, and no one needs to look fashionable."

"You take that back," Alice gasped.

"I am going to find one of those shopaholic therapy sessions, and I am going to make you go to them," I stated.

"It would never work," she contradicted.

"I will _make_ it work," I hissed.

"You wouldn't even find one here in Forks," she stated.

"I could find one in Seattle, I bet," I grumbled.

"You wouldn't even dare," she said confidently.

"Oh, yeah," I questioned.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Enjoy your last shopping trip, Alice," I stated. "Because I will find one. Even if we have to go to New York City, I will find one."

"We can't drive there and drive back in one day, Bella," she stated.

"Who said we'd stay in Forks," I questioned.

"I did," she answered.

"Only if I can find something that is in the state of Washington," I stated. We didn't talk about anything after that. She was still dragging me though, and it was getting annoying.

After about thirty minutes, we came back to the house. "Where did you go? Canada," Embry questioned.

"Close to there," Alice grumbled as she dragged me to the car.

"How'd you get her back," Clarissa asked.

"She dragged me," I stated unhappily. Clarissa's eyebrows shot up in surprised.

"It's not the worst thing she's done to go shopping with her," Embry stated. I remember a time when I was taking a shower, and Alice wanted to go shopping with me. I didn't want to go shopping, and I was trying to relax a little bit because of I was starting to get stressed about moving for the first time. I was nervous about leaving Charlie alone by himself, and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with him before we moved out of town. I apparently was taking too long for her taste, so she dragged me out of the house naked! Everyone watched me go by and they started laughing at me! Emmett has brought it up plenty of times, and I was always mad when he did.

"It's not the funniest either," Emmett agreed. "Once she tied Bella up before she could even move away from her and dragged her out to the car. She didn't untie the knot until they got to the mall. Everyone was staring at Bella when she got out of the car with a rope tied around my torso and arms." He started laughing at the memory.

"It wasn't that funny," I grumbled as Alice let go of me. I started heading for the house.

"And where do you think you are going," she asked, tapping her toe.

"I'm going to look up the counseling for you, remember," I stated.

"You were serious about it," she questioned horrified. I nodded as I headed into the house.

She ran up to me. "Don't make me go to those things, Bella. I'll do anything," she pleaded.

"Don't make me go shopping with you unless I give you consent," I stated.

"For a month," she asked.

"For the rest of my life," I answered. She gasped, and then she sat there to think. I could tell that she was thinking of her options, and it was a difficult decision for her, but I had to get away from this kind of embarrassment somehow. After a while, she sighed. "Fine, you win." She then walked out of the house with her head held down as she trudged away. Jasper looked at her with pain in his eyes. He never liked to see her in any kind of pain, even if it's just a small amount.

"Hi mom," Renesmee stated as she skipped over to me.

"Hello Renesmee," I greeted her.

"Why do you use my first name so much? Why can't you use my nickname," she questioned.

"Because I'm the one who gave you your name, and I love it. I don't like Nessie that much," I answered her. She just shrugged at my answer. She's asked that question a lot, and I always give her the same question.

"Do you want to hang out tonight," she questioned. I smiled when she asked that question. We hadn't had any mother-daughter bonding in a long time, and I was missing it. I didn't want to be the one to ask though because she threw a fit when I asked when she was growing up. She would always be around Jacob, and she never really wanted to be around her parents. I understood what she wanted because I was like that with my mother sometimes in Phoenix whenever she asked, and I wanted to do something else. That didn't happen much though. I didn't have a lot of friends back then.

"Sure," I answered. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we watch Moulin Rouge," she asked. I hadn't seen it for a long time. It was the first movie that we watched together, and we made a deal to watch it every time we moved, just the two of us.

I nodded and walked into the living room. I never asked Renesmee if she wanted popcorn because she wasn't a fan of eating human food. She didn't like the taste, and now I understand how Edward felt when I dared him to eat that bite of pizza once. I feel sorry for doing that when I was human. I was too naïve.

"May we join you," Edward asked as he walked into the living room with Jacob behind him.

"No boys allowed," Renesmee stated bluntly. "And besides, it's only going to be mommy and me. I want to hang out with her right now so shoo." She motioned with her hand for them to go, and they did.

I started the movie when I knew they weren't going to interrupt us again. "I miss hanging out with you," she whispered against my shoulder.

"Same here," I whispered back. We then just sat back and watched the movie.

"We should do this more often," she stated after the movie ended.

"I don't know if we're going to be able to, honey," I told her truthfully.

"Why," she questioned.

"Soon, you're going to be Renesmee Black, and you're not going to have enough time to be around your old mother," I stated. I could see the small smile spread on her face as I said the name.

"I'll always make time for you, mom," she answered.

"I know, but you're going to want to be around Jacob more over than before, Renesmee," I stated. "I was like that with your father, but then something unexpected interrupted that moment of my life."

"What's that," she questioned.

"I got pregnant, and I ended up having the most beautiful baby in the world," I answered. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave me a hug.

"I still remember the first time that I saw you, mom," she stated. "I liked to see you when you were clean. Even though, you were wearing Dad's shirt at the time."

"It was my first time hunting," I argued. "You weren't clean when you went hunting, especially when you were in a hurry. Boy, did Esme have to clean the blood trails that were after you whenever you came in a house with blood. She never got mad at you though."

"That's because I love my granddaughter, and I could never get mad at someone so beautiful and thoughtful as she," Esme said as she came down the stairs. "You were really something back then, Renesmee."

"You also gave me a headache when you were in your mother's womb," Alice said as she and Embry came in with her bags of clothes. "But you were always my favorite niece."

"I'm your only niece," Renesmee stated as she rolled your eyes.

"Exactly," Alice said as she grabbed Renesmee's chin. "Come on, Embry. We have to get all of this in my closet by midnight."

"I don't think that will happen," Embry whispered.

"Watch me," she stated as she strutted up the stairs. We all laughed at her when she reached the top with Embry behind her. After a couple of hours, Alice and Embry came back downstairs, and Embry looked so tired.

"Time for Renesmee to go to sleep," I stated. The werewolves went with. They all looked tired really.

"Hey, Bella," Alice stated. "Can you go hunting with me?" I nodded. We both headed out the back door, and we were soon in the forest. We spotted a couple deer nearby, so we went in for the kill. It was an easy catch. Half way through, Alice dropped her prey, and I saw that she was having a vision.

I dropped mine, and called her name until she came to. After she did, she had a look of terror and her first words were, "Oh no."


	9. Chapter 9

Right now, I was on a plane to a place I didn't want to be, and I was alone. I was going to the area's around Italy to try and get vampires to retaliate against the Volturi.

**Flashback**

_"Alice, what has changed," I questioned her when she came out of her vision._

_"I don't know exactly," she stated. "Aro has gone nuts. He's losing the power that they've once had, and they are blaming us for the conflict that was 160 years ago. He wants us to pay, and there is no true way out of it. We either get people to be on our side, or we die. The only one that can truly run away from this is you, Bella. I know that you won't, but please consider it. I don't want ever one of my family members to die."_

_"I am not getting out of this, Alice," I answered. "I am not going to leave my family behind for some selfish reason. I'm going to stand and fight, and I will die for all of you if I have to."_

_"That's the thing, Bella. You are going to be their number one target. Their plan is to kill you before we kill them. I can't see any way out of their resolve. It's either you die, or they die. Most of the visions I see is of you dying, Bella, and I can't take seeing the way you die each time. No matter what, they find some point to get to you, and you die. I don't know what to do," she sobbed._

_"Alice," I stated. "If I die, it's going to be for a cause, and I will not let anything happen to you or any of my family before I pass on. If I have to go and face them right now to get rid of Jane and Alec, I will. I would rather have it be a fair fight, then have you not see anything. I could even try to kill Demetri, but I doubt that I would survive that one. I doubt I'd be able to get out of Volterra alive even if I tried."_

_"You can't do that, Bella," Alice yelled. "I will not let you. You can't sacrifice yourself for us. Promise me, Bella. Don't do anything stupid like going to the Volturi to try and get an advantage against them."_

_"I won't," I sighed. Just then, I got the perfect plan. I thought through it a little bit, and I could see that Alice was getting a vision of it._

_"No," she stated when her vision was done._

_"Think about it, Alice. What if I didn't go to the Volturi, but I went around them. They'd probably kill every vampire in sight just to get to us. What if I went to get more vampires to join us? It'd just be me, but I'd be more protected by myself. Demetri can't get me and he won't know about me going anywhere near them. Aro won't know that the asset to his enemy is in his territory. Besides, my powers have grown since the last time they've saw me. They won't be able to detect anybody for at least three miles away remember. If I hide the location where we are, they have to go search for us."_

_"You forget that once they enter your protective shield, they'll be able to sense all of us," Alice reminded me._

_"That would only be if you don't get a vision of it. And they won't be able to get into my mind, so I'll be able to tell if I have to draw back or not."_

_"What about Alec's power," she questioned._

_"You'll be able to see it, Alice," I reminded her. "You'll just have to look out for it. You remember what it looks like, and if Jane tries anything inside my shield, I'll be able to pull it back then also. I just wish that no one has to be hurt when they feel Jane's power."_

_"They only will when she has someone in sight," Alice explained. "And besides, Edward would be able to read her thoughts then. He'll be able to read everyone's if they're together."_

_"That's the thing that I'm worried about though," I said truthfully. She looked at me confused. "I don't want Edward to know that I'm the target. He'll be too protective of me, and I'm afraid that he'd get hurt during the fight to protect me or even…killed." I felt like sobbing when I thought about Edward, dead. I needed him to be there for me for all of my life. I didn't want him to be killed because of me. I don't think that I could handle that at all. I would rather die than see him tortured because of me._

_"The sooner he waits to know the truth, the more protective he will be of you," Alice stated. I nodded because I knew that it was true._

_"How long do we have before they decide to attack anyways," I questioned. I still didn't know when, and if I was going to do what I wanted, then I needed to go soon._

_"The same as last time," she shrugged. "They don't want to rush themselves just in case they can avoid me seeing it, but they're already too late in hiding it. I've seen it, and I am warning everyone that I can." I nodded silently. I did remember my first time in facing the Volturi as a vampire. I am different than I was back then. I grew more powerful in my power, and I will beat them, just like the last time._

_"We have to take them out as soon as possible," I whispered. "I know that Carlisle isn't going to like the idea of a fight happening, but a fight is inevitable. We're going to have to work extra hard on this, and we have to do something about it soon."_

_"What do you want me to tell the others," Alice questioned. "I see you leaving as soon as our conversation is over."_

_"I want you to tell them to go nowhere near the Volturi. I want Emmett and Rosalie to go to Africa, and you'll have to remind them that there is no sex to be had until this is over and they are home." She nodded at that. I could see that she understood why I was saying this._

_"I want Edward and Renesmee to go to Central America and South America," I commanded. "Zafrina would be able to find them quicker than anyone else, especially because of Renesmee. She'd be happy to see her also, even if this is a sad time." I remember the last visit that we went on to South America, and Renesmee didn't want to leave because of Zafrina's power. She was trying to get Zafrina to come with us, but she didn't feel comfortable about leaving her homeland._

_"I want Carlisle, Claire and Esme to go throughout Asia to find vampires," I stated. "And I want the Denali coven to get as many vampires as they can to come from North America and the Caribbean. They can split up if they want, but I doubt that they would."_

_"Carmen and Eleazar would go together, and Tanya and Kate, along with Garrett would go where ever together," Alice stated._

_"I'd like one of them to ask if they'd go to Australia and New Zealand area. The Philippines if they know if there are vampires there also."_

_"What would you have Jasper and I to do," she questioned._

_"I want you to stay behind," I commanded. She looked so upset. "I want you to stay behind, so you can help everyone with your visions. I especially need your help with them. I don't want to run into any Volturi members when I am so close to them." She nodded in agreement. "You also have to help Edward and Renesmee when looking for everyone is South America. That's a lot of rainforest to cover for two people."_

_"I won't be able to help them," Alice stated. I gave her a confused expression. "Zafrina has disappeared from my visions. I believe that Nahuel and Huilen had decided to join the Amazonian Coven, or they are possibly dead. I didn't have a vision about the latter one, so I think it's the first one."_

_"Well, have them find whoever they can anyways," I commanded. She nodded._

_"What are the wolves to do," she questioned._

_"They are to stay here and talk to the wolves in La Push," I stated. "We vampires can't go there, but they can. If they want to join in on the fight, then they can. If they don't want to, it'd be a good thing to warn them about what's coming."_

_"When are you leaving," she asked._

_"Right now," I stated. "You and the others can solve the rest."_

_"Be careful," she whispered when she pulled me into a close hug._

_"Don't let Edward know about me leaving," I commanded. She just nodded as she dry sobbed onto my shoulder. After a couple minutes, she let go, and I took off._

**End of Flashback**

Now I was on my way, and I was missing Edward terribly. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I knew it was Edward trying to talk to me. I couldn't though. If I did, then that would mean that I'd want to head back to him. I quite possibly would. I never want to part with him, but this is something that I must do.

My phone vibrated again, and this time, I didn't stop myself. I picked up the phone, and I said, "Hello."

"_Come home now_," Edward commanded me.

"I can't, Edward," I whispered.

"_Yes, you can_," he disagreed.

"I have to do this, Edward," I stated.

"_No, you don't_," he disagreed once again. "_Why didn't you let me go with you?_"

"Because you could be caught, and I can't let that happen," I whispered an explanation.

"_So you send me off to a different continent, half-way around the world_," he demanded.

"We need to find Zafrina," I stated. "And Alice thinks that Nahuel is with them as a coven. It's going to be hard to find, but with your mind reading skills, you'll be able to find her once you look into her mind. That's why I sent you off to South America, Edward, and I sent Renesmee with you because you are her father. I also thought that she'd like to her since they haven't in a long time."

"_Renesmee wants you though_," Edward whispered.

"All children want their mothers, Edward," I sighed.

"_She doesn't want anything to happen to you_," he stated.

"I'll make it home as soon as I can," I whispered.

"_Be safe, for the family_," Edward demanded.

"I will, Edward," I stated. I didn't know if I could make that promise truly, but I had to try at the very least.

Someone was asking a question to Edward, but I couldn't make it out on the phone. I didn't really need to. "_Carlisle wants to talk to you_," Edward sighed. I could tell that he didn't want to get off the phone with me, and I truly didn't want to either. But it had to be done.

"_Bella_," Carlisle greeted once he got the phone.

"Hello, Carlisle," I stated.

"_When do you want us to leave_," Carlisle questioned.

"I want you to leave as soon as you can," I answered. "The quicker we get people together, the faster we get this job done, the better. If we wait too long it would be too late. We have to be ready for them, Carlisle. They aren't going to stop for nothing this time."

"_So a fight is inevitable_," he whispered. I just nodded because I knew he was having a hard time with this. "_How are you doing?_"

"I'm almost to Europe now," I stated. I'm going to start off with going through Italy, and then I'm going to work around that."

"_No_," I heard Edward shout. I didn't know if he had heard my plan, or if he'd heard that I'm the target. Either way, I was in trouble.

"What is he shouting about," I questioned Carlisle.

"_He's mad about your plan_," he explained.

"Let me talk to him," I sighed.

"_You can't do that, Bella_," he yelled. "_You have to stay as far away as you can from those vultures._"

"I'll be home as quick as I can," I stated. "And I'm the only one that can do this job, Edward. I'll be fine."

"_You could be caught_," he argued.

"I won't be though," I stated. "And I don't dare farther than I need to go to the Volturi. Alice is going to help me with this."

"_Alice's visions fail, Bella_," he argued. "_It won't work. Come home, now._"

"I can't, Edward," I stated. "I have to do this."

"_No, you don't_," he argued. "_Let someone else do this. Please, for me._"

"I can't, Edward, and you know that," I stated. "If I send anyone else, then they're going to die. I can't have that on my conscience."

"_They won't die, Bella_," he stated, trying to get me to come home.

"Yes, they will, Edward," I yelled, causing everyone to jump on the plane. "Sorry," I whispered. They all gave me disapproving looks, but they went back to what they did before. "I want you to put Jasper on the line."

"_Jasper_," he yelled away from the phone.

"_Hello_," Jasper stated.

"You have to take care of Alice for me, Jasper," I said, cutting to the chase. "She's going to get emotional with all of this, and I want you to calm her down as soon as you can. She can't be near the werewolves at all, and the visitors that come can't be near her. I need her to stay calm, so she can do her job. That's why I had you and Alice stay home. You are the asset to our team, Jasper."

"_You are even more, Bella_," he disagreed. "_You can block everything that comes to your mind, and we need that. You have to stay safe. We won't win, if we don't have you_."

"I'll make it home as soon as I can," I stated. "I just need to do this, and Edward can't come and find me no matter what. He's got to stay in the America's. I don't want him be in the same hemisphere as me because he might try and find me."

"_Alice was seeing visions about it earlier_," Jasper informed me. I was a little disappointed by that fact. "_He wasn't happy when you were the only one to come home. Renesmee didn't like it either_."

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," I agreed. "Do you know of what the Denali are doing?"

"_We've informed them of your plan, and they are willing to do it_," Jasper stated. "_Garrett was thinking about going to Europe to find some more nomads, but we persuaded him out of it_."

"That's a good thing," I stated. "I don't have to worry about anyone getting too close to the Volturi. This will be easier. The only thing that I am worried about is if Demetri is trying to use his ability to try and track where we all are," I expressed. "They might move the time limit up then, and I don't want that to happen. It'd be a disaster."

"_It might happen, if they want to try and round us up early if we try anything_," he said thoughtfully. "_That's why we have Alice, though_."

"That's why we have Alice," I agreed. _We are soon landing in Rome, Italy. Please buckle your seatbelts._ "I have to go, Jasper."

"_Be safe_," he stated.

"I will," I hung the phone up then. The plane landed soon after. I was the first one to get off of the plane. _Here we go_, I thought to myself before leaving the airport.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_** In this chapter, I am going to put a little Italian in, and I'm sorry to anyone that knows Italian if I get it wrong. I hope I do not mess it up too badly.**

As soon as I got out of the airport, I started searching for allies. I knew that it was going to be hard to find some, but I had to try and find people.

I felt my phone vibrate, and I picked it up, hoping it was Alice, "Hello," I stated.

"_Your first target is fifteen minutes to your left_," Alice stated. I started to head that way.

"I'm glad that I have you on our side, Alice," I whispered.

"_Same here_," she said. "_I don't think that I could handle being with the Volturi though. It'd be terrible, and I'd have to drink human blood instead of animal. That'd be disastrous_."

"I agree," I stated. "Are the others gone?"

"_They left right after you ended the phone call_," she informed me. I was glad for that fact. "_No one was really happy with how you left and where you're going. I saw that Esme was going to cry, but she didn't. She wants you to be safe. We all do_."

"I will be as safe as I can in these circumstances, Alice," I stated. "I don't know if I can come back safely and unharmed though."

"_I see that you do, Bella_," she said, "_I wouldn't have let you go if I didn't see it that way._"

"How was everyone's reactions," I asked. "I only know Edward and Renesmee's really."

"_Emmett was furious that you were able to get close to the enemy, and that you had the possibility to fight before he did_," she informed me. That's Emmett for you. "_Rosalie was proud of you. She thought that you were being very courageous._" I was happy to get that kind of response from Rosalie. "_She also thought you were being stupid._" Well, that's definitely true. "_Jasper was glad that someone was doing it, though he wished we didn't have to stay home and wait unlike everyone else._" I kind of figured that it would be that way. "_Carlisle was upset that we had to fight the Volturi, but he was even more upset when I told them that you went to Europe to get recruits. Esme was upset also. She doesn't want you to be hurt._" Carlisle and Esme were truly the perfect parents, and I was glad that they were mine. "_Edward was furious also, but we actually had to restrain him from going anywhere before Jasper could calm him down. Renesmee was crying into Jacob's chest. Jacob was mad that you hurt Renesmee, even if it was for a good cause._" I was saddened at the fact that Renesmee cried for me. I didn't want to cause that kind of reaction from her, and I wanted to talk to her. I couldn't though. She'd break my revolution, and I'd go home. I couldn't do that just yet. "_The wolves were glad that you were being so brave to go out and find them, even the ones from La Push. Quil was proud to have you as a best friend and a sister._" I felt like I could cry if I was a human. Quil or any of the wolves never said that I was a sister to them, and I loved it. "_Claire was saddened at the fact that you were alone, and that you were in enemy territory for however long. She had decided that she was going to do the same too when she gets to Asia, but Quil and I talked her out of it._" I was glad for that fact. I didn't want anyone else to be alone. It wouldn't help if they split up, and I didn't want anyone hurt by doing so. "_Leah thought that you were just plain stupid._" Of course I would get that kind of reaction for her. It wasn't abnormal for that to happen.

"Thanks for tell me their reactions," I said truthfully.

"_You're there_," she stated. I was confused as to what she was talking about, until I saw a mansion.

"Do they speak English," I questioned.

"_Every vampire knows English, Bella_," she scoffed. "_Be careful_."

"I will," I said as I disconnected the connection. I went up to the door, and I knocked. I was soon met with a woman with long flowing black hair and red eyes.

"Ciao," she greeted me.

"Hello," I said. I didn't know Italian at all really. Now I know that I'm going to have to learn it.

"You speak English," she questioned. I nodded. "Come in. My name is Annelea Achille."

"My name is Isabella Cullen," I stated. "But you can call me Bella."

"So you are the Cullen that can shield through mind," she asked.

"How did you know that," I questioned.

"You are famous in the vampire world," she stated. "We have heard all about you and your baby. She seems quite marvelous, and I would love to meet her someday."

"Well, we need your help," I stated.

"How so," she questioned.

"The Volturi is going to attack our family again, and we'd like allies. You, of course, don't have to do it. We were just wondering if you'd like to," I explained.

"Is there any specific reason they would," she questioned.

"We haven't done anything to them," I stated. "I don't believe that they have a reason besides trying to get power."

"That would be a reason for them," she whispered. Then she called, "Berta, Casimir, Katherine; Scendere qui (_**AN**_**: The translator said that this means come down here in Italian.**)

"Sì," a man questioned when he came to the bottom of the stairs with two women traveling behind him. The women both had red flowing hair and red eyes. The man had black shoulder length hair and orange eyes. I thought that it was very strange.

"Bella sarebbe come il nostro aiuto. (_**AN:**_** Bella would like our help.**)

"Hello, Bella," said one of the women as she walked over to me. "I'm Katherine."

"Hello, Katherine," she stated. She looked at me perplexedly as she touched my skin.

"What is wrong," I questioned.

"I can't read you," she stated simply.

"She has a mental shield, Katherine," Annelea explained.

"That would explain it," Katherine mumbled and then started speaking Italian, but I couldn't quite catch it.

"I'm sorry that I have to interrupt your life to ask this question, but I just am trying to find people to save my family," I stated. "I don't know what else to do really."

"We will decide, and then we will go to Forks, Washington if that is where you live," The man stated. I wrote down our address for them quickly.

"Thank you so much for your time," I said before I walked out of the house and out into the woods again to run. My phone soon vibrated. "Hello," I stated once I picked up the phone.

"You have another coven just a little to your north. They are part of the coven that you just saw," Alice explained.

"Thank you Alice," I said. "I don't know if I could do anything without you. You are truly my hero."

"As you are of mine," she stated. "And you are there." I soon saw the house that she meant. I hung up with Alice. Before I could even knock on the door, a man answered with black long hair tied in the back, and red eyes.

"You must be Bella," he greeted me. "I am Celio Achille, and this is my beautiful wife, Serafina."

"You can call me Fina," she stated as she poked her head around her husband's shoulder. She had long brown hair and red eyes.

"We have already heard of what you have to say from our other part of the coven, and Fina and I have decided to join you. The others are still deciding. We have never really liked the Volturi. They were always ruthless, and we do not take pity on them if they die." I wrote down our address.

"We know another coven, and we can take you to them," Fina suggested.

"I don't want you two to be hurt or killed because of me," I explained.

"We will not," Celio stated. "We have crossed Volturi border areas before, and we always got away."

"But you didn't have me with you," I said.

"Do not judge who you are with," Fina stated before she stepped around her mate and took off. Celio and I followed behind. I put my shield around them just in case the Volturi might try and encounter us.

"Aren't you afraid of being caught," I questioned.

"Fina's power is to hide our scent," Celio explained. "They will never know what passed them.

"Eleazar is going to be very interested in that power," I said thoughtfully.

"He always has been," Fina stated. "He must be interested in yours, also."

"Extremely. When I was a newborn, I went hunting for the first time, and there were humans near where I was hunting. I started to run towards them, and my mate ran behind me trying to stop me. I turned around in a defensive position, and when I found out who was behind me, I ran away from him and the humans," I explained. "He also is always interested in my shield."

"Amazing," Celio breathed.

"Have you ever killed a human," Fina questioned. I shook my head.

"In all my 650 years, you are the most amazing vampire that I have ever met," Celio stated. Fina nodded.

"I'm very interested in your life style," Fina stated. "How do you do it?"

"We never wanted to be monsters, so we went for animals instead. Sure, it's hard to do sometimes, but it's easier for our souls. Carlisle tried to kill himself before he found out that he could drink animal blood, and he's taught every vampire in our coven that we should do the same. He doesn't envy killing or violence, but sometimes, it's necessary."

"Carlisle seems like a wise person," Celio observed.

"Carlisle is the best vampire I know at self control," I stated. "He is a doctor, and he is around blood all the time. He is barely fazed by it. When I was human, he used to take care of all the injuries that I have. I was clumsy back then. Edward said that I was a danger magnet because it would follow me everywhere."

"That is very interesting," Fina stated. "Who does Carlisle say that is the most self control vampire he's met?"

"He says that it's me," I stated. If I could blush, I would have.

"Do you smell that," Celio questioned after a couple minutes. I smelled the air a little bit, and I did smell what he was referring to. Smoke that only comes from burning a vampire.

We started our pace a little faster so we could see what had happened. When we arrived at the scene, I was terrified. There were burning bodies everywhere we looked in the meadow before us. Was that how it was going to look when we were done with our battle.

"The Volturi did this," said a man as he came out of the woods.

"Franco," Fina yelled as he ran over to the man and engulfed him in a hug.

"What happened, Franco," Celio questioned.

"The Volturi were trying to get the others to join their fight against the Cullen's. I was hunting at the time alone. They refused to fight, so they were killed," he sobbed. I fell to the ground on my knees. This is what happened because of me. I started it all, and I could have stopped it a long time ago. I could still stop it.

"Bella," Fina said. She was in front of me now. "You can't blame yourself." I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. "I could see that you were blaming yourself, but this isn't your fault. Aro has become a power-thirsty creature, and we are going to stop him. We are going to stop him together." She pulled me up so I could stand. "We are going to get rid of the problem that's called the Volturi." I just nodded.

"Are you Isabella Cullen," Franco questioned. I nodded. He came over to me and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person. I have heard about your excellence from afar, and I would be proud to fight for you."

"I have a mate," I stated.

"Edward Cullen," he said. "I know." He gave me a smile.

"Did anyone else survive, Franco," Celio questioned. He started to shake his head before he heard a moan from one of the piles. We all ran over to it, and we started searching for it.

"Gemma," Fina rejoiced when we recovered the living vampire.

"Of course! I should have looked for her," Franco stated.

"Franco," the girl questioned. "Fina? Celio? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"The Volturi attacked you," I explained because the others were hugging Gemma to death.

"Is Tatiana…," Franco asked hesitantly. Gemma nodded. He started sobbing. It was a sad moment, and I hoped that I would never find out the pain that he would feel from losing his mate.

Gemma hugged him to try and comfort him, but I doubt that anything would comfort him right now.

"If you want to go to fight with my family, you can," I stated. "Just tell my family that I have sent you, and you will be welcomed."

"Where will you go," Gemma questioned.

"I am going to look for others to fight if they wish," I answered.

"I will go with you," Fina stated. I just nodded. I doubted that I could say no to her.

"I will take Gemma and Franco to Forks then," Celio suggested as he stared at him mate. I could tell that he was trying to be polite for Franco, but I had to look away from the intimate moment.

"Where are we going," Fina questioned as we started to run.

"I was thinking Greece," I stated. She nodded. Then we were on our way to a new destination.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_** In this chapter, I am going to have a little Greek and Turkish in it, so I'm sorry to all the people from Greece and other Greek speaking countries and to the Turkish if I mess it up. I hope that I don't too badly.**

We had finally made it out of It Ionian Sea, and we made it too Greece. We made a lot of progress, and that was good. It sucked that I had to hold my cell phone in my mouth, but I couldn't get it in the water. I had to live with it I guess.

Once we ran a little, my phone vibrated. "Hello," I stated.

"_There is only one coven in Greece, but they are across the country_," Alice explained.

"Thanks Alice," I stated. "How is everyone else doing?"

"_Carlisle had talked to a lot of vampires in Asia, but there were only a few that agreed to come to fight. The Japanese were willing to fight though, so that was good. They've wanted a fight since World War II. They'll be arriving tonight. The Italian's that you have sent over are arriving tomorrow, and the others are going to make their decision soon, but the Volturi are going to go after them tonight, so you have to warn them_."

"Anymore," I questioned. I wanted to hurry up so they could be warned as soon as possible.

"_Benjamin and Tia are coming tonight_," she stated. I was excited to see them again. We had a good time bonding the last time we saw them.

"I'll talk to you later then," I said as I hung up the phone. I threw it to Fina, who caught it instantly.

"Call Annelea and tell them that the Volturi are going after them," I commanded her. She started dialing right away. I zoned out of the conversation so I didn't have to listen to it. I knew that I couldn't understand it, so I didn't even try.

"I've warned them, and they have decided to go to Forks to be safe instead of killed like the others." I nodded. I didn't want to have that happened again. "Did she say how many there are going to be," Fina questioned.

"She only sees visions of people's choices," I explained. "So the only way to tell is when everyone gets there." She nodded.

"Do you think that some people are going to join the Volturi," she questioned.

"There's a possibility of it, but I doubt it with how they have been acting," I stated. "They might also say they are going to join, but they switch sides, but they'd be under Chelsea's power by then."

"That is true," she agreed. We stayed silent for the rest of the trip to the Greek coven. After a while, we were there.

"ακούσατε," a man said as he opened the door. (_**AN:**_** That meant Hello in Greek. That's what the translator said.**)

"Hello," I stated.

"What do you want," he questioned.

"I'm Bella Cullen, and this is Fina Achilles," I stated. "And we wanted to know if you and your coven would join us in the fight to defeat the Volturi."

"The Volturi," he stated as his eyes narrowed. "I'll do it, but I'll ask my coven if they would join.

"αγώνα ή όχι," he questioned behind him. (_**AN:**_** Fight or not**)

"μάχομαι," they yelled in unison. (_**AN:**_** Fight**)

"We will fight," he stated. "I am Hector, and this is my mate Theia." She had long beautiful blonde hair and red eyes. "This is my brother, Zephyr." Zephyr had short brown hair and red eyes. "My brother, Morpheus." He had shoulder length black hair and red eyes. "And this is my brother, Kleio." He had long brown hair and golden eyes. "He drinks animal blood because allergic to human blood."

"That's very interesting," I stated. "I drink animal blood also."

"That's good," the man named Kleio said. I then wrote my address for them, and Fina and I were off.

My phone started to buzz in my pocket. "Hello," I stated, knowing it was Alice.

"_There aren't any vampires close to Greece except in Turkey and Bulgaria. Then you'll be going to the Romanian coven_," she explained. "_There are three covens in Turkey, but they are close to the Greece and Bulgaria border, so you won't have to go throughout Turkey to look for them. They are celebrating together because of the founding of Turkey or something like that. Carlisle and the other vampires will handle the rest when they get there_."

"Thanks," I said before hanging up the phone. We ran towards the borderlines. After about an hour, we finally found the covens, and there were at least ten people.

"Sen ne istersin," asked one of the men when they saw us. (_**AN:**_** It translated to What do the you want?**)

"Hello," I stated, not know Turkish either. I now wish that I had Edward with me so he could translate all of this.

"You speak English," asked another. We both nodded.

"What do you want from us," questioned answered.

"My name is Bella Cullen, and this is Fina Achilles," I stated. "And we would like your help against the Volturi."

"What did you do this time," questioned another.

"Nothing," I answered truthfully. "We have been living peacefully for the last 160 years, and now Aro wants to take out a threat that is no such threat."

"What if we do not want to join," questioned a woman with red hair and blue eyes.

"Then you do not have to join us," I answered. "We ask of you to think about it, as of the Volturi force you. They have killed others for their quest to destroy my family, and I know that I am to blame. I am just trying to warn you about what is to come."

"I am Alp," said one of the men, "And this is my family. I do not want to have us sacrificed for a cause that is not our own. Now, if you'd please leave, then do so."

"But it is your cause," Fina stated.

"How so," questioned another man.

"The Volturi have been our ruler in this world for three thousand years. They have overused their power, and they have started bullying us around, even when we do not have a cause. They are power hungry, and they want everyone to bow down to it. Well, I'm sick of it. I spit at them for hurting me so much." She then spit. "The Volturi have taken my family before, and they have just took my family again last night. I am done with the sorrow they bring me, and I am going to stand and fight against whatever they do, even if I die because I know that it's a good cause." They talked amongst themselves for a little bit before one of them spoke up.

"The Ottoman Coven will join your quest to bring down the Volturi," said Alp. "This is my mate, Yildiz."

"I am Ata, and this is my mate Umut," said another. "And this is Hande."

"The Western Turkish Coven will join you on your quest to bring down the Volturi," said another man. "I am Koray, and this is my mate Hazan."

"I am Kelebek, and this is Arzu, Aysel and Derya," introduced another.

"The Turkish Coven will join your quest," said another man. "My name is Hikmet and this is my mate, Asli. This is my covenmate, Bahar."

"I am Yusuf, and this is my mate, Sevgi," another man stated.

"As Bella said before, I am Fina Achilles," Fina said with a bow.

"Where does your journey take you next," Ata questioned.

"We are going to Bulgaria," I answered.

"They can be very aggressive sometimes," Korey stated. "Perhaps, Arzu can go with you amongst your journey." A woman bowed to him, then walked over to us. "She knows the Bulgarian language."

I quickly wrote the address down and gave it to them. "Thank you so much." Ata just dismissed us with his hand. We quickly ran to the north.

I soon got another phone call. "Hello," I stated, thinking it was Alice.

"_You're safe_," he sighed. I smiled as I heard his voice. I had really missed him.

"You too," I laughed.

"_Where are you now_," he questioned.

"Fina, Arzu and I are heading for Bulgaria," I stated.

"Who are they," he questioned.

"Fina is one of the Southern Italian coven members, and Arzu is one of the Western Turkish Coven members," I answered.

"Could I talk to one of them please," he asked. I decided to give the phone to Fina.

"Hello," she said when she got the phone. "Yes…your welcome…I know how you feel…I would have been the same way…yes…Celios…He's in Forks…I can hid my scent and the scent of whoever I chose to…yes, I have…your welcome, Edward. How is your search going…that's good…I've gone to three different places with her…she went to one before me…Edward, she is as safe as she can be with the Volturi around…they've killed my family and friends before…I want revenge and to get rid of the Volturi…I have someone in mind…no…Bella…She'd be great, if you agree."

"What are you talking about," I questioned. I didn't know why they were saying my name, but I wanted to know. Fina just shooed me.

"She's curious...I'm not going to…you have to be the one to handle it, not me…I don't know how long it will be…we'll make it as soon as we can…goodbye, Edward." She said as she handed the phone back to me.

"What were you talking about," I questioned him.

"_I was just getting to know your comrade_," he said simply.

"You're not going to tell me, are you," I asked.

"_Nope_," he stated with a pop.

"I'll let it go then, for now," I told him.

"_Same as ever_," he sighed.

"Same lion," I stated.

"_You are the only one that has changed physically_," he told me.

"That might be true, but you still have changed," I disagreed.

"_How so_," he questioned.

"We'll be there in a minute," said a voice that I didn't recognize. When I looked at where it came from, it was Arzu.

"Edward, I have to go," I stated.

"_Stay safe_," he said.

"_I wanted to talk to mom_," I heard Renesmee yell.

"_Later_," he stated.

"_When is that_," she demanded.

"_Later_," he stated again.

"Bye, love," I said before I hung up. I felt sadness course through me as our phone call ended, but I had to do it. I was here for business, and I need to get this done, so I can go home.

"Hello," Arzu said as we met up with a group of people. I was glad that she spoken English for me because that's all I truly knew. It'd take me a while to learn another language.

"Arzu, it's so good to see you," one of the woman said. "Did you finally separate from the Turkish bastards?"

"No, Emiliya," Arzu stated. "I have come here for a different reason."

"Who have you brought with you to our sacred home," a man questioned.

"Isabella Cullen and Fina Achilles," she introduced.

"Ah, the great Isabella Cullen," said another man.

"It's a pleasure to have you in our home," said one of the woman.

"We are being rude," said one of the men. "I am Deyan. This is Dragan and his mate, Emiliya, and this is Grigor and his mate, Donka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Fina stated.

"So what may has happen that brings you to our house," Dragan questioned.

"The Volturi are after my family again," I stated, "and we would like if you'd help us."

"Of course," Deyan yelled. "They have taken too much from us already. They are going to pay!" I quickly gave them our address.

"I am going to go back with them," Arzu said. "I want to be with my coven as soon as I can."

"Of course you can," I stated. "Thank you for your help Arzu. It was much needed. I will see you as soon as I can." I addressed her then Fina. "If you'd like to go also, then you can."

"I made a promise, and Italian's keep their promise," she said as we started running to Romania.

"You never made me a promise, Fina," I reminded her.

"Not to you but your mate," Fina stated.

"What did you promise him," I questioned.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell you what I promised him," she said. I groaned. I knew he'd do something like this, and he was going to drive me crazy about that.

Before I said something, my phone went off. "Don't go that way," Alice yelled when I put the phone to my ear.

"What do you mean," I questioned. I started looking around of danger.

"You can't go that way, so stop where you are," she stated. It was too late though. I saw what she meant, and they saw us.


	12. Chapter 12

Who I saw, was someone I didn't think that I'd have to see for another month. Standing there staring at us was Alec and Felix. The phone dropped from my hand as I stared at them with shock. I heard Alice try and say something to me, but I couldn't catch any of it at all.

"Well, well, well," Felix stated, breaking the silence. "Isabella Cullen, right in front of us. What should we do about this, Alec?"

"Aro won't be very happy if we let her slip away and live," Alec told Felix. Was this it? Was I going to die? Could I get Fina away from them. Could I even survive this?

All of the sudden, my phone rang, breaking the silence that was once again between us.

"You better answer that," Felix stated. "It'd be rude if you didn't." I bent down, still longing at them, and picked my phone up.

"Hello," I stated, trying to keep my voice level.

"_Bella, run_," Edward said through the speaker.

"Who is it," Alec questioned.

"_Run now Bella_," Edward stated. "_You have a chance. You can use Fina's power to be able to get away from them. Get away from them._"

"Who is on the phone, Bella," Felix questioned.

"_You promised me that you'd stay safe_," Edward reminded me. "_You said that you'd come home to me_."

"Who the hell is it," Felix interrogated. I just then saw that Alec's power was coming towards us to get Fina. I put my shield around her and made sure that it'd stay there.

"_Mommy, run_," Renesmee cried into the phone. "_Please mommy, don't just stand there, run._"

"Who is it," Alec questioned. I just stayed quiet. I don't really want them to know that it's my family. Fina and I looked at each other, and we knew what we had to do.

"I love you," I whispered into the phone before I slammed it shut. My phone vibrated soon after, but I ignored it so I could get ready for what was to come.

"Aw, isn't that so sweet of her to say," Felix stated, finally realizing who it was. "She said I love you to her family. I guess she knows what's coming to her." I flicked my pointer finger up so Fina knew that I was going to attack. I started running towards Alex, as Fina ran towards Alec. "We got fighters, Al—," Fina crashed into him. I crashed into Alec soon after that. We both started scratching against them as they screamed. Felix started fighting back, but Alec was no competition for me. He barely knew how to fight. I wouldn't doubt if he was only taught the basics. I was taught better than that. I had Jasper and Emmett as teachers. They were rough to get through.

Alec was soon dead, and I started to help Fina take Felix down. Felix was trained for his strength, but Emmett was also. I had taken Emmett down plenty of times by now. It helps that I've had 160 years of training everyday for at least an hour a day. I knew this day would come, and I wasn't going to be the weak one anymore.

I finally got the advantage, and I took off Felix's head. We soon took his body apart.

"Do you have anything to start a fire with," I questioned after we put the bodies together. Fina started looking around, and she soon found two rocks.

"I wish that Casimir was here," Fina stated as she tried to start a fire.

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"He can control fire," she answered me. Now the eyes made sense to me. Fire is an orange-ish color and so are his eyes.

"That would be helpful right now," I stated. My phone buzzed again, and this time I answered it.

"_Bella_," Edward said frantically.

"I'm here," I stated. I heard the breath that came out, and I could tell that he was holding his breath until I had answered.

"_Don't you dare scare me like that again_," he yelled. "_I want you to come home now_."

"I don't think that that's going to happen again," I stated. "And besides, I'm heading towards Romania right now, so I'm getting away from that area."

"_I want you home now_," he stated.

"Not until I'm done, and besides, Fina and I have it all covered," I told him.

"_What do you mean_," Edward demanded.

"Felix and Alec are dead," I informed him. "We killed them."

"Bella mainly did really," Fina stated. "Felix almost killed me if it wasn't for Bella."

"I guess Emmett's training exercises are working out," I laughed. "I thought that I've never seen the day where I was going to have to use them."

"_Of course you'd have to use them_," Edward stated. "_Now get home._"

"I'm not leaving yet, Edward," I disagreed. "I'm doing my job, and I'm sticking to it. Now put my baby girl on the line."

I heard a little rustling before I heard Renesmee pleading, "_Mommy, is that you_?"

"Hi honey," I said sweetly.

"_I thought you were going to be dead_," Renesmee sobbed.

"Of course not, sweetie," I stated. "I made a promise to you two, remember?"

"_Yeah_," she sniffed. "_When are you coming home_?" Fina had just got the fire done, so we took off towards Romania.

"I'm going to come home as soon as I can, but it's probably not going to be for a while," I stated. "Are you two home yet?"

"_No, we're still looking for Zafrina_," she answered. "_It's proving to be harder than we thought. Alice is trying to help us though, so we're just looking around for her now_."

"Okay," I stated. "Be careful sweetheart."

"_See you when you get home, mom_," Renesmee replied before hanging up the phone. My phone rang soon after that.

"_Isabella Marie Cullen_," Alice yelled into the phone. "_Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you hear me?_"

"Loud and clear, Alice," I stated while pretending to clean out my ear. Fina laughed.

"_That wasn't funny, Bella_," Alice grumbled.

"It was too, and you know it," I said with a grin.

"_I thought you were going to die on my, Bells_," Alice sobbed.

"Now, why would I do such a thing," I questioned sweetly.

"Celios wants to talk to Fina," Alice stated as she sniffed a little, and I handed the phone to Fina. I didn't pay any attention to the phone call because I was trying to give them privacy.

Soon the phone was handed back to me. "Hello," I stated.

"_Hello, Bella_," Jasper greeted.

"How's everything going over at home," I questioned.

"_More and more people come each day really_," he replied. "_We've been hearing a lot about you though from the others_."

"What about me," I questioned.

"_Great things, Bells_," he stated.

"We have two Volturi members taken down already, so we don't have to worry about Alec or Felix," I informed him.

"_Those were the Volturi members that you killed_," he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"_You did great, Bella_," he stated.

"It's all because I had great teachers," I said truthfully.

"_Well, we had a good student_," he stated.

"Ha ha ha," I replied sarcastically.

"_You were better than most of the students I've had_," he reminded me.

"You're comparing me to newborns," I questioned.

"_It's a joke, Bella_," he stated. "_Emmett's not going to be too happy when he hears that you've started fighting earlier than he has_."

"It was a necessity," I told him. "If I didn't do anything, they'd go back to Aro and tell them that I was in Europe. They'd either try and find me and then kill me, or they'd move up the attack date. I had to do something."

"_Alright_," he stated. My phone beeped then. I looked, and it was Emmett.

"Emmett's calling me, Jasper," I stated.

"_I told you_," he sang. I laughed. "_Talk to you soon_."

"Bye," I stated as I switched lines. "Hello."

"_What the hell, Bella_," Emmett stated. "_You start fighting without me?_"

"How did you find out about that," I questioned.

"_Never mind about that_," he stated. "_But why did you start fighting without _me_?_"

"I needed to, Emmett," I told him just like I told Jasper.

"_Yeah right_," Emmett scoffed. "_You just wanted to fight against someone else for a change, didn't you?_"

"No, Emmett," I stated. "I had to to be sure that our plan would work. If it didn't, we'd all die!"

"_We'd at least put up a fight together_," he replied.

"Would you rather be with Rosalie or not be with Rosalie," I questioned.

"_I'd be with Rose no matter what_," he said confidently.

"You never know, Emmett, I stated.

"_Yes, I do, Bella_," Emmett disagreed.

"If you say so," I sighed.

"_What I say, goes_," Emmett said. Soon after, he whined. "_Ow, why did you do that, Rosie?_"

"_You're wrong_," she stated. "_Whatever women say, goes. Now give me the phone._" After a moment, Rosalie came on the phone. "_Hello, Bella_."

"Hi Rosalie," I greeted. "How's searching going?"

"_It's going okay_," she replied. "_There aren't many vampires in Africa really. Benjamin is helping us search for them if there is any, so that's at least a good thing. How's searching for you?_"

"They are pretty good," I stated. "It's great that I have help from Fina. She helped me take down the two Volturi members."

"_I'm glad you were able to take them down, really_," she stated. "_I just hate that Emmett won't stop complaining. He's complaining about everything, really. He's especially complaining about how you're in the danger zone, and he isn't. I don't get it really. It must be a guy thing._"

"I'd say so," I agreed. "Edward's like that all the time. He doesn't want me anywhere near danger, no matter how small."

"_So is Emmett sometimes_," she stated. "_He tries to block everything from me during a fight. It's sometimes annoying_."

"_I'm right here, ya know_," Emmett yelled. "_I can hear every word that you're saying!_"

"_Yeah, I know_," she replied, and I laughed. It's typical of Rosalie to do something like that.

My phone beeped again, and I saw that it's Alice, "I have to go."

"See you when you get home," she replied and I quickly switched lines.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"_The Romanian Coven is dead_," Alice whispered. "_Felix and Alec must have gone to go kill them._" I came to a halt. Another one of our allies were dead because of the Volturi.

"Where do you want us to go," I questioned as Fina came back to where I was standing. She hadn't seen my stop abruptly.

"_Serbia has a vampire clan_," she suggested.

"We'll go to Serbia then," I stated. We hung up then. "Let's go." We started running towards Serbia. We stayed quiet the whole way to Serbia, reflecting in our thoughts. I couldn't believe that the Romanian Coven were dead. They helped us in our first fight, and now we didn't have them as allies.

After about an hour, we finally made to the clan. "Hello," Fina greeted as we walked up to them.

"How are you," one of the men questioned.

"I am Isabella Cullen, and this is Fina Achilles," I introduced us.

"You are the great Bella Cullen," one of the women questioned.

"The one that scared away the Volturi when they tried to kill her daughter and her loved ones," the other asked.

"I am she," I stated.

"Oh, yeah," the other man said. "Prove it."

"I do not know how to prove it to you," I confessed.

"I can prove it," the first man answered. "I have the power to search anyone's mind for the information that I need. If I could use your hand." I gave it to him. He looked down, but then his head instantly shot up, "I can't read her." The others gasped then they did something that I didn't expect. They bowed to me.

"Take our apologizes in not believing it was you, great one," said the other man. "My name is Luka and this is my mate, Natalijia."

"I am Jure," introduced the one that tried to read my memories. "And this is my beautiful mate, Konstantin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I stated. "We have something to ask of you. The Volturi is after my family once again, and we are asking for anyone that is willing to fight, then do so. You are not forced to fight, but the Volturi have been killing anyone that refuses them. I would like to let you know that."

"It would be our pleasure in your quest to destroy the Volturi," Luka stated. "We have already heard of it, but we heard that you are personally coming around to ask people, so we wanted to meet you in person first."

"This is kind of weird," I mumbled to Fina, keeping my voice low enough so they couldn't hear me. She just nodded.

"We can inform the covens from Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Finland, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, Crotia Austria, Switzerland Germany, Belgium, Netherlands and France if you like," Konstantin suggested.

"How would you do that," I questioned.

"Natalija is able to communicate her thoughts with anyone in the whole world at her wish," Luka explained. "She only can do it use her ability to people she knows or has met."

"That would be great," I stated. The more help, the sooner I could get home. I wrote down my address, and Fina and I were off to the airport.

"Where are we going," she questioned as we walked through security.

"Only a couple more stops, and then it's off to home," I replied as he boarded the plane.

_**Author's Note: I am skipping the next stops, and then I am going to be showing when they go home. Yes, Bella does have a fan club (lol). It's a little weird, but it's definitely funny. You'll see more about it in the chapters to come. It does get weird, but it will end up good, and there is a reason for the fan club instead of just putting it in because I want to.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_** Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing.**

**animal8**

**bellamarieswancullen**

**ELAELAELA**

**Eringo94**

**Hide-And-Go-Seek**

**KenziCullen**

**kneon**

**littlepinksac**

**MgaoqiaoM**

**Silentheart122**

**TaffyGirl**

**XoXmeggzieXoX**

**I'm so glad that you review my story. It helps me continue with them when I get reviews. I hope that there are more to come.**

**Now onto Chapter Thirteen of After Breaking Dawn!**

We were finally on our way home. In Spain, we were able to get two out of the three covens to join us, but in England, only one out of the three covens joined. We also got the coven in Portugal to join. We only saw two nomads throughout our whole trip, but we weren't able to get them to join. They promised to pass the word along if they could. The Irish Coven were with us, and I was glad when I heard that Maggie finally believed that she had an ability.

"How has the young one been doing," Siobhan questioned.

"She's pretty good," I stated. "She's with her father right now looking for Zafrina and the Amazonian Coven." My phone started to ring then. "Hello."

"_Where are you_," Edward questioned.

"Well, hello to you too. I'm fine, thanks," I stated.

"_Bella_," he whined.

"I'm on my way home," I answered.

"_Renesmee and I have made it home_," he stated.

"Good. I'll be seeing you tomorrow," I said. We were just starting to board the plane. We had to make a quick stop in Iceland, and then we'll be truly on our way home. The stop would truly only take ten minutes at the most. Maggie was hoping that they would join our cause, and I think that they would.

"_We all miss you_," he stated.

"Who is there," I questioned before I got on the plane. I knew that I was going to have to get off the phone soon, but I didn't want to. I wanted to hear Edward's calming voice forever.

"_There are a lot of covens here, but of our family, you are the only one missing really_," he stated. "_Hurry up and come home to me_."

"Edward, I have to go," I sighed. "I love you."

"_You are and always be my life, Bella_," he answered. He almost never said that he loved me, but I always knew that he did. We hung up the phone, and the plane was soon taking off to Iceland.

"How is everything going back in Forks," Fina questioned.

"It's pretty good," I stated. "A lot of covens have showed up to the house. I think that we're going to need it, especially since two of their members are killed."

"They are going to hit us hard, but so are we," Liam said with confidence.

"Thank you for coming with us," I stated, looking at the Irish Coven. "It's nice to have more people come meet other covens. I think that it boosts their confidence a little."

"The Icelandic Coven will join our fight," Maggie said with confidence. "They are like Vikings; they are always looking for a fight." The rest of the coven nodded.

"Have you met them before," Fina questioned.

"On occasion," Siobhan stated. "They usually stick to their own country. They love living there. We all know what that feels like." We all nodded.

"When do we fight," Maggie questioned. "I know that there will be a fight this time, but when are they planning on attacking us?"

"The last time I heard was when I talked to Alice before I left, and she said it was going to be a month like the last time," I stated. My phone buzzed just then. I couldn't answer it though because we were soon going to land in Iceland. I'd have to take the call later.

Once we landed, we ran from the airport to where Maggie believed the Icelandic Coven were. We found them quickly, just like Maggie predicted.

"Hello," I stated as we were close enough for them to hear us. "My name is Isabella Cullen, and—."

"We know what you're here for, and we're in," one of the men stated.

"How did you know," Fina questioned.

"Unnur has visions, but they are not like Alice's. Sure the future can change, but she has an overall vision," another man explained.

"We try and hid from the Volturi, but we have had enough," a woman stated. "I am sick with all this fuss about being so powerful. Who really needs power? No one really. They are vultures, and that is what they will always be until they are dead."

"We hold no respect for those demons," another man said.

"We should be heading off now then," I stated. They nodded and followed us to the airport. I sat with Fina again as we made our way home. It felt so great to finally on our way home. I knew that Fina was anxious to get back to Celio just like I was anxious to get back to Edward and Renesmee. I missed my family, and I love them dearly. I can't wait to get the Volturi out of our lives, and then we'd be able to live in peace.

We were soon in New York to switch planes. I wished that it wouldn't take this long to get home, but as I vaguely remember Alice saying to me once that it's faster to fly than to run. I now knew the truth of those words.

After a couple of hours, we were finally in Seattle. "Okay, we might have to run home, but that's nothing really. There are some rules about our land though," I stated.

"We know that we are not to hunt around Forks because you live a permanent residence nearby," the first man said. We got off the plane, and I didn't need to worry about running. There, waiting for me by security, was Edward. I quickly ran to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Never do that to me again, do you hear me," he commanded. I answered him by pushing my lips to his. It was urgent, but it was passionate.

"I missed you," I whispered after we leaned our foreheads together.

"I was in pain without you," he stated. "You have no clue how many times I wanted to jump on a plane and get you away from that area. Alice threatened me not to though. She said that I'd only make it worse for you."

"You probably would have," I agreed. "I was lucky to get help from Fina though. She is truly a good friend." I pointed to her. She walked up.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Edward stated as they shook hands. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"We had each other, and Celio probably wouldn't have let me go if Bella wasn't with me either. It confused me as to why she wasn't with her mate, but now I see why. Bella is a very stubborn person when it comes to decision making. She would make a strong leader," Fina stated.

"I'm not looking for that," I disagreed. "I'm just looking for some peace for my family. The Volturi have been trying to get to my family enough throughout my life as a vampire, and I am not going to take it anymore."

"There are some people hoping that you would be the next leader," Fina informed me. I just shook my head and started walking out of the airport.

"How many have arrived," I questioned.

"There are many from where you were who came," Edward stated. "Most of them are waiting for you to lead. They are very arrogant. There are more than three times as many that were with us last time."

"That's good," I stated. "We're going to need them. There might be others that are joining the Volturi side, so we're going to have to look out for them. We do not know their ability. I know who their target is, so they are going to head for that person the most."

"Who is that," Fina questioned.

"Me," I answered and Edward growled. We all got into the SUV. "Edward, I need you to promise me something." He looked at me as he started driving out of the parking lot. "When we are in battle, you cannot be the one to protect me."

"What," he questioned. "Why?"

"You will be too preoccupied with protecting me, and I will not see you be hurt because of me," I replied. "You will also have to get Demetri and Jane out of there. Alec and Felix are already dead, so we do not have to worry about them."

"I can't just let you defend yourself, Bella," he stated. "You are going to be holding up the shield for us, and I can't let you die."

"I'll probably have Zafrina and Benjamin stay with me just like last time," I stated.

"That will not do," Edward disagreed.

"No one's going to touch me, Edward," I stated. "They are going up against one of our best defenses and our best offense. If they get past it, then they'll have to go against the best defense who has 160 years worth of fighting lessons in me. You watched all of them, remember."

"Yes," he replied. "And I was anxious through all of them. It took all I had not to go out there and stop the fighting from happening."

"Always the protective one," I sighed. We soon pulled into the driveway. There were many cars there, but there was a spot where Edward must have previously put the car. He parked and when I got out, I saw my daughter running towards me.

"Mom," she yelled before she crashed into me and started sobbing.

"Hi baby," I stated as I started to stroke her hair. "I'm home; it's okay."

"You scared me there, mom," she said after she stopped sobbing.

"It would take more than that to defeat us," I stated as I put an arm around Fina. We just giggled together.

"Serafina," Celio stated as he ran up to where we were. She quickly wrapped into his embrace. "Thank you, Bella."

"Fina is a fine person to be around," I stated. "We'll just have to have Emmett and Jasper give fighting lessons to her a little bit, and then she'll be in shape. I'll be joining her too. I haven't trained since I left which was a week ago. Emmett's probably just itching for a fight."

"Hell yeah," we heard Emmett yell from the house.

"I told you," I whispered to Fina. Soon, a small pixie came running out of the house. I let go of Renesmee and let my arms open just in time for Alice to fling herself in my arms.

"I'm glad you're back," she whispered. "You were the last ones to get here."

"It does take a while to get home from Europe and Iceland, Alice," I stated.

"You scared me though," she informed me. "I thought that you were the one that was going to die. I wouldn't be able to handle that. Fina was close to it, but I was glad that you interfered. Fina is going to be a good friend to us."

"Let's go into the house," I suggested. "I want to meet everyone. We need to know everyone to be able to fight. If we don't then we might all die. We do not want this to happen. Are the wolves back?"

"They only took one hour," Alice stated. "All the wolves are in, and I suspect that there are going to be more because of how many vampires are here." We walked into the house then. Esme came out of nowhere and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad that you're safe," she whispered. She let go soon enough, and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I was glad that I was able to be in his arms once again. It felt like forever since I've seen him, and I was glad for that fact.

"Greetings, Isabella," Jure stated. "We have gathered the covens just as you've asked us to do, and we also know that there are at least ten covens that have joined the Volturi."

"Unnur predicts that we have a good chance at winning this fight as long as your shield stays around us," one of the Icelandic Coven's informed us. "Or else, all hope is lost for us."

"The pressures on me again, huh," I stated. "That's not unusual. We'll just have to plan ahead. We have at least two weeks. We have to get to know each other first though. If we don't, then we'll definitely lose. We have to stay civilized with each other for this to work also. We should also know what the others ability's are."

"Who would be able to know," Carlisle asked.

"Would you know, Unnur," I questioned the Icelandic Coven. I didn't know which one was Unnur.

"She says that she can tell, but she'll have to see their power first," the same guy said.

"Why doesn't she speak for herself," Yusulf questioned.

"She's very shy," he answered. That's when I noticed that one of the women was cowering behind him. I could see that it was Unnur.

"She still can talk," he stated.

"Why don't you let your women talk," he countered.

"It is our custom," he informed us. "The women stay silent while the men talk for them."

"That's wrong," Morpheus stated. "Women should have their own freedom too." They started arguing about it. I thought it was going to die down, but now I could see that it wasn't.

"Stop," I shouted above all the noise. They instantly stopped. "If we fight against each other instead of our enemy, we are all going to die. The Volturi will stop for no one this time. They are going to kill everyone that sides with us, or who stands against them. They are overstepping their power, and I will take no more! The Volturi will go down, or I will die fighting for our freedom!" They all cheered along with this.

"Wow," Renesmee whispered as she gaped at them.

"Now, let us get to work," I stated after everyone was done.


	14. Chapter 14

"Now, I want everyone to tell your name and what your power is if you have one. I also want to know what coven you are from," I commanded. "I do not want anyone doing this for you. Here, we are equal and we are together. When you get back home, you can start with your traditions again. No one will answer for you. I will start out. I am Isabella Cullen also known as Bella, and my ability is a mental shield not just around me, but any distance of three miles. I also can give my shield to others. I come from the Olympic Coven." They all seemed interesting in hearing it.

"I am Edward Cullen from the Olympic Coven, and I can hear thoughts of what is in their mind, except for Bella when she has her shield up," Edward stated as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am Renesmee Cullen, and I am able to put images into others minds of whoever I choose. Even my mother's shield cannot block me. I'm from the Olympic Coven as my mother and father are."

"I am Jacob Black, and I am a werewolf, or as you might know best, a shape shifter. I am the Alpha of my pack, but I am also with the Olympic Coven."

"I'm Alice Cullen and I'm from the Olympic Coven. My ability is to be able to have visions of a person's choice."

"I am Jasper Cullen, and I'm able to feel people's emotions. I'm from the Olympic Coven."

"I'm Emmett Cullen from the great Olympic Coven and I'm ready to kick some Volturi ass," Emmett shouted. It earned some laughs from other people.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen and I'm from the Olympic Coven."

"I'm Esme Cullen and I'm from the Olympic Coven."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and I'm from the Olympic Coven."

"I'm Claire Ateara and I'm from the Olympic Coven."

"I'm Quil Ateara and I'm from Jacob's pack."

"I'm Embry Call and I'm from Jacob's pack."

"I'm Leah Clearwater and I'm from Jacob's pack."

"I'm Seth Clearwater and I'm from Jacob's pack."

"I am Jack Uley and I'm the Alpha of my pack."

"I'm Tommy Black and I'm a part of Jack's pack." That surprised me a bit because of Jacob didn't have any kids, and I knew that Renesmee couldn't have any. Did Billy have any other kid or something?

"I'm Nita Black, and I'm a part of Jack's pack." That surprised me also. How many were going to have Black as a last name.

"I'm Riley Uley, and I'm a part of Jack's pack."

"I'm Tyler Uley, and I'm a part of Jack's pack."

"I'm Eleazar and I have the ability to sense other people's ability. I am part of the Denali Coven."

"I'm Carmen and I'm a part of the Denali Coven."

"I'm Kate and I'm able to touch people and send them shocks, just like Jane's power. Bella is the only exception just like Edward. I'm from the Denali Coven."

"I'm Garrett and I'm from the Denali Coven."

"I'm Tanya and I'm from the Denali Coven."

"I am Zafrina and I am able to send pictures into others minds except for Bella. I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Kachiri, and I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Senna and I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Nahuel and I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Huilen and I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Rayen and I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Shikoba and I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Nuka and I am from the Amazonian Coven."

"I am Amun and I am from the Egyptian Coven."

"I am Kebi and I am from the Egyptian Coven."

"I am Benjamin and I am from the Egyptian Coven. I can control fire, wind, earth and water."

"I am Tia and I am from the Egyptian Coven."

"I am Liam and I am from the Irish Coven."

"I am Siobhan and I am from the Irish Coven. I have the gift to desire whatever outcome to happen, and I wish for us to win." Everyone cheered at that.

After everyone settled down, Maggie spoke. "I am Maggie from the Irish Coven, and I know when I am lied to."

"I am Mary."

"I am Peter."

"I am Charlotte."

"I am Randall."

"I am Alistair and I am able to track others by feeling an elusive pull towards a person's location. I chose not to use it often that way though."

"I am Charles and I sense if someone is telling the truth."

"I am Makenna."

"I am Annelea from the Southern Italian Coven."

"I am Casimir from the same coven, and I can control fire." He showed us an example as he said it.

"I am Berta and I am from the Southern Italian Coven also."

"I am Celio and I am from the Southern Italian Coven."

"I am Serafina or Fina, and I am from the same coven. I can hide my scent or of those I chose from others."

"I am Katherine." When I looked over at Seth, I saw the same look as Jacob, Embry and Quil would show their imprint.

"Here we go again," I mumbled. Everyone looked at me with confusion. "Seth imprinted on Katherine." The ones who didn't know what that meant looked with me with confusion as the ones who did stared at Seth with shock. "It's hard to explain."

"It's kind of like love at first sight," Jacob explained. "You feel a pull to them, and it is a shape shifter trait. I have it with Renesmee as Quil has it with Claire."

Katherine turned to Seth and questioned, "Is it true that you imprinted on me." He nodded. She ran out of the house. Seth looked like he wanted to go after her, but I stopped him with holding up my hand.

"Renesmee, Claire, I want you to go talk to her," I commanded. They quickly ran after her. "They will be able to explain to her what this means since they have been imprinted on. Let us continue where we left off."

"I am Franco and I am one of the last from my coven. I was from the Northern Italian Coven. They were destroyed from the Volturi last week." Some people started talking about it.

"I am Gemma and I too was from that coven." The talking grew more intense so I raised my hand, and everyone stopped talking instantly.

"I am Hector from the Greek Coven."

"I am Theia from the Greek Coven."

"I am Zephyr from the Greek Coven and I can tell who is mates, or who should be mates."

"I am Morpheus and I am from the Greek Coven."

"I am Kleio and I am from the Greek Coven. I am allergic to human blood." There were some murmurs from some of the people.

"What happens when you drink blood," Carlisle questioned out of curiosity.

"It's like a poison for me, and I die unless they get it out in time," he answered. He motioned for someone to continue with the introductions.

"I am Hikmet from the Turkish Coven." He pointed to the woman next to him.

"I am Asli from the Turkish Coven."

"I am Yusuf from the Turkish Coven." He pointed to the woman next to him.

"I am Sevgi and I am from the Turkish Coven."

"I am Bahar from the Turkish Coven."

"I am Koray of the Western Turkish Coven." He pointed to the woman next to him.

"I am Hazan from the Western Turkish Coven."

"I am Kelebek from the Western Turkish Coven."

"I am Arzu of the Western Turkish Coven."

"I am Derya of the Western Turkish Coven. I can shape shift into any form that I want."

"I am Alp of the Ottoman Coven."

"I am Yildiz from the Ottoman Coven. I can control water."

"I am Ata from the Ottoman Coven."

"I am Hande from the Ottoman Coven."

"I am Deyan of the Bulgarian Coven."

"I am Dragan of the Bulgarian Coven."

"I am Emiliya of the Bulgarian Coven."

"Grigor of the Bulgarian Coven," he stated with a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you and your family."

"I am Donka from the Bulgarian Coven."

"I am Jure of the Serbian Coven. I have the ability to find any information that I need by touch."

"I am Konstantin of the Serbian Coven."

"I am Luka from the Serbian Coven."

"I am Natalija of the Serbian Coven. I have the ability to talk to anyone that I have met through my mind. I don't think that I could do so with Isabella since she has a mental shield though."

"I am Eysteinn from the Icelandic Coven."

"I'm Unnur," she shy one I guessed at whispered. She then hid her face into Eysteinn's chest. I could definitely tell that she's shy."

"What is your ability," Carlisle questioned.

When Unnur didn't speak, Eysteinn did. "She's able to see the future."

"It's not like Alice's because Alice can only see the person's choice. Unnur can see the whole future like seeing if we win or not. The future always changes though, so I do not believe that Unnur will be fighting with us," I stated.

"She can fight," Eysteinn countered.

"I wouldn't doubt that," I agreed. "I just want her to be safe because she has a very precious gift. It is not my choice to keep her out of the fight or not though. It is Unnur's and no one else can change her decision, not even me. I am sorry if I offended you." He nodded and looked at the next person."

"I am Hinrik and I come from the Icelandic Coven."

"I am Anna and I come from the Icelandic Coven."

"I am Snorri and I am of the Icelandic Coven."

"I am Diego of the Spainish Coven."

"I am Esmeralda of the Spanish Coven, and I can control earth." Before the next person could say anymore, Katherine came back into the house with Claire and Renesmee behind her. She went over to Seth and grabbed his arm. They walked out of the room, and I wouldn't doubt if she wanted to talk to him.

"I am Lucas from the Spanish Coven."

"I am Marco of the Extremadura Coven."

"I am Olivia from the Extremadura Coven."

"I am Paca from the Extremadura Coven."

"I am Tim of the English Coven."

"I am Rebecca of the English Coven."

"I'm Oliver. You probably already get what coven I'm from," he stated. Rebecca hit him in the head. "Alright! I'm from the English Coven too. Happy?" She nodded. Some of us laughed at this.

"I am Olegario from the Portuguese Coven."

"I am Tomasa from the Portuguese Coven."

"I am Ulises of the Portuguese Coven."

"I am Cheng of Chinese Coven."

"I am Lan of Chinese Coven."

"I am Fu of Chinese Coven. I control wind."

"I am Hong of Chinese Coven."

"I am Ping of Chinese Coven."

"I am Rong of Beijing Coven."

"I am Yun of Beijing Coven."

"I am Tai of Beijing Coven."

"I am Gang of Tibet Coven."

"I am Fen of Tibet Coven."

"I am Da of Tibet Coven. I control lightening."

"I am Hotaka of Japanese Coven."

"I am Chinatsu of Japanese Coven."

"I am Taiki of Japanese Coven."

"I am Emi of Japanese Coven."

"I am Takehiko of Japanese Coven. I turn into animals."

"I am Hinata of Japanese Coven."

"I am Yuuto of Japanese Coven."

"I am Gopala of the Indian Coven. We know what it's like to lose our family to the Volturi. We will not lose anymore!" People cheered at that.

"I am Jaya of the Indian Coven."

"I am Kapil of the Indian Coven."

"I am Akash of the Himalayan Coven."

"I am Gita of the Himalayan Coven. I can control nature disasters."

"I am Harshal of the Himalayan Coven."

"I am Harendra."

"I am Xue."

"I am Shun."

"I am Ming."

"I am Aadil of the Australian Coven."

"I am Vacillika of the Australian Coven."

"I am Steve of the Australian Coven."

"Like Steve Irwin," Emmett questioned. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. Everyone chuckled from that.

"I am Becverley of the Australian Coven."

"I am Andile of the South African Coven."

"I am Chipo of the South African Coven."

"I am Bosede of the South African Coven."

"I am Nkosana of the South African Coven."

"I am Chiumbo of the East African Coven. I control volcanoes."

"I am Furaha of the East African Coven."

"I am Faraji of the East African Coven."

"I am Dubaku of the West African Coven."

"I am Asha of the West African Coven."

"I am Ime of the West African Coven."

"I am Ekua of the West African Coven. I can destroy things with my mind."

After no one else talked, I questioned, "Is that it?" After no one talked, I stated, "Let's continue with planning."


	15. Chapter 15

"How long until the Volturi come," I questioned.

"We have about two weeks left," Alice answered.

"Have they found out that we killed Felix and Alec yet," I questioned.

"No," Unnur answered shyly. I nodded in recognition.

"I wouldn't doubt if they would speed the time up when they find out that these two died by my hand, so we need to think of some defensive actions," I stated.

"We can rip them apart, one by one," Riley suggested. There were many murmurs of 'pups' or 'infants' going around when he suggested it. I raised my hand and they stopped.

"That won't work, Riley, because some of the Volturi and those who join them will have some kind of special power, but we will not know what that is until we are fighting against them. Edward will help us with that when the time comes. But for now, we will think of several plans, just in case the main one won't work for some reason," I explained.

"Why did they call us infants because clearly I'm not an infant," Riley questioned.

"Because you are still young, and these vampires treat you by age," Jacob explained. "We were called infants in the last battle we joined everyone on."

"That wasn't even a battle," Zafrina disagreed.

"It was too," Seth stated. "Just because it wasn't a fight, doesn't mean that it is a battle. We were the ones that stopped the Volturi from just rushing in and killing us!" Then the vampires and the wolves started arguing. It was getting louder and louder by the second.

"Quiet," I yelled. Everyone was quiet in a second. "We will not win if we are fighting against ourselves! I don't care if we are supposed to be mortal enemies, and neither did I care when I was a human! We are not going to fight against each other because then we would show the Volturi that they are going to win. The unity between the wolves and the vampires will be our greatest strength or our greatest weakness. It is up to you to chose which you want, but personally, I chose it as our greatest strength! I have been around these wolves for my entire vampire life, and they have done nothing except sacrifice everything for my family! Sure, not all of them, but you see them here now instead of somewhere else. They are here for one cause and one cause only. They are here to defeat the Volturi so they can protect their loved ones. They could have decided to just not come and stay away, but they didn't! And here we are, and we decide to fight with them because we are different! How do you expect to win if you fight against your own teammates? Now, how is with me?"

"A very powerful speech, from a young one," Zafrina inspected. "I have been companions with you for many years now, and you have always been right. I will be with you, till the end of time."

"The Amazonian Coven agrees with you, young one," Kachiri agreed.

"We are in this together," Tanya stated. "My coven and I will never let you down."

"You are wise for someone so young," Maggie examined. "You were always like that though. How could we back away from you now when we helped you the first time." Soon everyone else agreed.

"Let's do this," Benjamin yelled. There were shouts of yeses all over the place.

"Now, I have an idea," I stated. Everyone turned their attention to me. "Unnur, you will not be in this fight. I want you close though so Edward can read your mind. If you ever see something that will lead you into being in danger, I want you to get out of there. Edward and I also would know. We understand if you have to get away.

"Fina, I want you to hide everyone's scent, except for mine. I won't be with all of you for a while, but I will be leading them to where you are. I alone can do this task."

"No," Edward shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him, and all we saw was fury. "You will not do this."

"It is a plan, Edward," I stated. "I will keep safe."

"You could die," he whined ignoring everyone else's stares.

"It's a chance we all have to take," I explained. "No one will be safe until the Volturi will be finished off. I won't stand for the Volturi being on this earth anymore, Edward, especially when they put you and Renesmee in danger."

"You've already gotten pass them once, and you are our most valuable person," Carlisle disagreed. "It should be someone else leading them."

"That is why it should be me though," I growled in frustration. "Think about it. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't follow them, they'd just walk pass them and try to find everyone else, but if it was me, it would be different. They'd follow me right into the trap. Demetri wouldn't realize it; he'd probably just think that I'm using my shield to protect everyone at home. I'm the only one who could do this."

"She has a point," Jasper stated. Edward hissed at him, but Jasper ignored him. "It should be her because they'll probably know by then that Alec and Felix are dead. They wouldn't know who killed them yet though probably. She could lead them on, especially Jane. They were brother and sister, and that is a bond that cannot be broken when you are as close as they are. She will follow Bella and the rest of them will be forced to follow them. It's the perfect plan."

"I will never allow this," Edward hissed. My fist smashed down on Esme's table.

"Yes, you will," I growled. Everyone stared at me in surprise, especially my family. I have only growled at Edward once before, and that was from instincts kicking in. This was on my own though. "You will, Edward, because I will force you to."

"You can do no such thing," Hikmet disagreed.

"I will not personally do this, but I could ask someone else to do it for me," I acknowledged.

"Who," Edward questioned.

"Emmett," I stated. Edward's eyes burned with fury that he could not release. I turned to face him. "Would you help me when the fight comes?"

"Of course," Emmett grinned. He always loved to hold Edward down, even if it wasn't in a fight. It was the only time that he could win.

Before I could say anything more, I was grabbed by the wrist and flung onto Edward's back. I knew that this wasn't a time to talk or struggle, so I stayed quiet as he ran us away from our home to somewhere I didn't know where.

After about five minutes, we ran into the familiar meadow that we would stay at at times. This would be one of the times. He dropped me on the ground, and I knew that he was going to let off some steam. Of course, he went straight to the trees and started ripping them out of the ground and throwing them everywhere. I had to dodge a few trees, but the last one hit me.

"Orff," I stated as I smashed into the tree behind me with the other tree still connected to me. It soon fell to the ground. Before I even got a chance to throw it off me, Edward threw it off me. He pulled me up soon and kissed me intensely. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Are you okay now," I questioned. He sighed as he put his face into my hair and breathed again. "I am going to do what I planned." He immediately pulled back.

"No," he roared. He started throwing trees again.

"Edward," I yelled. "It is a good plan, and they wouldn't be able to touch me at all. I can see where they are, and when they come close enough, I'll start running. Everyone else will be protected as long as Kate and I are going to practice. I believe it will work, but there can always be plan B."

"What do you mean 'I'll start running'," he questioned as he faced me. His fury was increasing.

"Kate will have my shield, so I won't be with it," I stated.

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"Kate can project fully now, we just have to see if she can project mine for a couple minutes," I explained.

"No," he yelled. "I will not allow it. She wouldn't be able to do it anyways with how many people there are."

"I am not going to let the Volturi get to my family," I yelled.

"Why can't you put someone else out there," he questioned.

"Because this was my entire fault in the first place," I admitted. "If I hadn't been so accident prone when I wasn't a human, then I wouldn't have made you save me so many times. If I hadn't moved to Forks, then I wouldn't have put your family in trouble with the James and Victoria situation and the werewolf situation. If I wasn't born, then I wouldn't have been able to cause any problems for you, and you could have been with anyone you wanted."

"Is that what you think," he questioned. I nodded while I gasped as my sobs started to boil over. My legs caved down beneath me and I fell on my hands and knees, shaking. He came over to me and pulled me into his arms. "None of that was your fault. "If you hadn't been accident prone, then I would have never been able to get to know you. If you hadn't moved to Forks, I would have had a boring life. If you weren't born, then I would never have been able to love the most caring, selfless girl that I've ever met. I wouldn't have been able to have my daughter who loves and adores you more than life itself right now, and our family wouldn't have been complete. Everyone in our family loves you, even more than Renesmee really. Even Rosalie can't love her as much as she loves you. We wouldn't have had our child because of the angel we all know as Bella Swan, who is now Bella Cullen. I am proud to be able to be married to someone as pure and selfless as you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I wouldn't either," Renesmee said as she came out of the forest with the rest of my family. I stood up quickly and shook off the grass that had gotten on my clothes. "If you hadn't been born, mom, then I wouldn't have the best mother that I do have, and I'd have to settle with someone that I wouldn't have liked if I ever knew the difference between you and the person who would have been my mother. I wouldn't allow it to be that way."

"I wouldn't have my blushing, clumsy sister that I could joke around with and wouldn't complain when she was human. I'd have to settle with some crappy vampire who wouldn't like me," Emmett stated. I knew that he hated the fact that I couldn't blush anymore and joke as much, but he still did it.

"I would have never been able to do Bella Barbie," Alice sighed with sadness of the idea.

"I wouldn't have been able to meet my daughter," Esme stated.

"I wouldn't have been able to meet the most controlled vampire that had a conscience when she was a newborn," Jasper said.

"I wouldn't have been able to meet someone who had a heart of gold," Carlisle stated.

"I wouldn't have been able to meet the most forgiving person that I've ever met," Rosalie said with venom glistening in her eyes. "You changed me and my family for the better, Bella. It wasn't because of Renesmee, even if she did change us a lot. We all would have been stuck with some snotty person because of Edward's choice. I don't think that I would be able to be around that one if she were real. But anyways, what I'm trying to say is, we all love you. Not as much as Edward and Renesmee, but we are still connected to you, even though not all of us are more connected than others. We wouldn't want anyone else to be with us, Bella, and I'm mad at you for thinking differently. You brought excitement into all of our lives, and I'm proud to be your sister." Then she ran right to me and gave me a fierce hug. I hugged her back just as tightly. Soon, everyone joined in. I was glad that I had my family though out this. I wouldn't be able to do it without them.

After a couple minutes, Carlisle said, "Let's get back home. The others are worried about you, Bella."

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"Alice had a vision of what you said, so the others wanted to come and comfort you too, but Unnur disagreed, so we just came. We wouldn't want them to start fighting with the wolves if they do." We soon ran home. It didn't take us very long, and just as they said, everyone was waiting for us, for me.

"I'm fine, everybody," I reassured them as I walked into the house. Jacob came up to hug me, and I hugged him back. We always had a bond, and it still continued with us today.

"Want to go back to cliff dive," he questioned. That sounded really great.

"Let's go," I said with a smile. Before we could get out of the house, Jack and Alice stopped us.

"You are not going to ruin those clothes missy," Alice scolded.

"And you are not going on our land," Jack commanded.

"It's our land also," Leah stated. Jack looked at her painfully. I knew that he was having a conflict with the imprinting thing, but I also knew that Leah would win. She was as strong willed as the rest of us here.

He stepped aside after a few minutes. "I want everyone to practice, but don't kill each other," I instructed. "Kate, come with me." She nodded, and we were soon off as soon as Jacob changed into his wolf form.

"What did you want to talk about," she questioned on the way. Soon Edward was up to where we were.

"I wanted to talk about projecting my power," I answered. She nodded, but I knew that she didn't understand. "Would you be able to project it?" She looked absolutely stunned.

"I-I don't know if I-I can," she stuttered. "I've never tried anything like that before. I don't even know if it is possible."

"We can try," I stated. "We both project, and I'd only be handing it over for a couple minutes. I handed it over to Edward the last time we had to face the Volturi, so I know that I can do that within a mile of it. I can't go any futher probably, and I wouldn't find out unless he stops trying to kiss me." Edward looked away in embarrassment.

"Jacob wants to know what the plan is," Edward informed us.

"Kate is going to use my shield to protect all of you, while I draw the Volturi in," I explained simply.

"Yes, she'll be defenseless," Edward answered an unknown questioned. Jacob growled with disagreement.

"It's the best plan I've got," I sighed with frustration. "If you've got a better plan, then let me know." After a couple minutes of silence, I said, "I thought so." We were soon at the cliff. Jacob went to change.

"So where did you jump," Edward questioned. I looked and found the place exactly.

"Right here," I said as I looked down. It was just as I remember in my blurry memory.

"You were this high," Edward growled when he looked down.

I turned around and said, "That's the fun part." Before anyone could do anything, I spread my arms and did a slow backwards dive off the cliff. I screamed with excitement as I went. It was soon over as I hit the water. I looked around and saw that Edward soon joined me. He swam over to me and gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed him right back. I barely heard the other two jumped in because I was so consumed in the kiss Edward and I shared.

After a while, we pulled apart and swam up. We saw that Kate and Jake were already at the beach. We swam over to them.

"Did you have fun," Jake asked as we walked up to them, dripping wet. I nodded with a smile. "It's definitely different than the way I found you last time. Now you get to do kissy-face with your husband."

"You're going to regret saying that, Jacob," I said with a smile. He ran away, and I was just about to chase him before Edward pulled in into another kiss. We were interrupted by coughing. When we looked, it was Jack.

"Alice said these clothes were for you," he stated sharply as he handed the clothes to us. "She also says you're in trouble when you get back, Bella."

"Yeah, probably," I sighed. I knew I was going to be, but I wanted to have some fun at least once before I die. I wasn't going to tell Edward this, but I didn't believe that this would work out so well. I would have to get extremely close to them, and if Jane or Demetri found out that I didn't have my shield, especially Jane. If I had to tell them that I was the one that killed the two of them to get them to follow us, then so be it.

We ran home, and instead of everyone waiting for us, it was Alice. She looked pissed. "I told you not to ruin your clothes," she yelled. I looked down, and it looked a little discolored, but it wasn't too bad.

"It's fine, Alice," Edward said as he pulled me pass her. She just dropped it when we walked up to the others who were fighting. They stopped what they were doing and faced us.

"Well, we better start preparing, or we'll never get done," I stated.


	16. recommended stories

I just wanted to recommend these stories. I love them, and I hope that you would read and review them.

The first one is Runaway from starXX. It's about Ocean, a girl who could read minds, smell emotions and personalities. She also can see the future. Let's not forget that she's a werewolf with a three year old girl, Emma.

The second story is Cleaning out my Closet by twihead22796. It's about Bella and her survival through life and her family. She has a pill popping mom, an abusive brother and father who is gone for half the year. She takes care of her little sister also and seems to be the only one to care about her. At school it only gets worse because she is bullied. Then the Cullen's come to town and judge Bella from the rumors, except for a specific boy named Edward. Will she let him and in and help her? Or will she avoid him and think that he won't help at all? It's all human.

Another story is Love Lights Fire by check yes Julia. It's a story about Twilight and the tragedy of 9/11. Bella and Edward are happily married and have a little girl. Edward works in the south tower along with Jasper. Then 9/11 comes. No one expects it, and we're all pulled into the drama of in the towers and the families emotional problems of the victims. All Human.

The last one is Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care by Carlaina. It's about Katya and her family. They aren't vampires or werewolves, but they have certain powers. What will happen when the Volturi find out about them? Can the Cullen's and the gang talk to them?

I hope that you'll all look at least a couple of these stories and read and review them. They are all super great!


	17. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_** Hi. I know it's been a long time since I've written, and I'm SORRY!!!!!!! It's just one of those kind of writer's block things. I'm going to try and write more often, but we'll just have to see.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank these people:**

**animal8**

**bellamarieswancullen**

**BeMyRomeo**

**Deep-in-thoughts**

**ELAELAELA**

**Eringo94**

**Flowerfairy123**

**Hide-And-Go-Seek**

**hsmfan0105**

**Kenzi Black-Lautner**

**kneon**

**MgaoqiaoM**

**nicole1962**

**ntg22**

**Misslittlepinkbag**

**RosalieTheBeautyQueen**

**TaffyGirl**

**XoXmeggzieXoX**

**xXxDiANAxXx**

**These people have all reviewed the story, and I'm glad to say thank you to them.**

**Now for Chapter Sixteen of After Breaking Dawn!**

"So Kate," I stated. "How do you want to try this?"

"Are you sure that this is going to work somehow," Kate questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it is worth a shot. I mean, you already know how to project, so why can't you be able to use mine as well."

"I'll try it," she sighed.

"I'm handing the shield over now," I explained, as I let the shield leave me, and it traveled to her. "Do you feel it?" She nodded. "Try to expand it then. I won't be able to help you, so you're going to have to do it on your own.

After about five minutes, she sighed, "I can't do it."

"Yes you can, Kate," I encouraged. "I know you can. I have faith in you. I know that it's going to be difficult for you, but it's just like your ability, except it's less painful to others. Garrett will be so proud of you when you get it. You guys would probably be doing some other things too." We chuckled at that. "Ready?" She nodded and tried it again. "Get the shield around me first, Kate." She nodded again.

After twenty minutes of silence, she rejoiced, "I got it! I finally got it! And I lost it." She pouted and I laughed.

"You weren't supposed to lose concentration, dummy," I stated. "I'm glad that you got it though because now I know that we won't have to come up with a different plan."

"I'm ready," she stated. We worked hard on that, taking breaks whenever Kate needed it. Garrett came to cheer her on in the sidelines, and he too was soon covered by my shield that Kate was controlling. Kate was getting excellent at using it, and I was so happy that she was able to use it, knowing that it would be my final effort to keep my family alive.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Alice scream came from inside the house.

"I didn't do anything," I yelled. "Now try again Kate."

"I need a break," she panted.

"Alright then," I said as I took my shield back.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Alice growled.

"What," I questioned.

"No," she hissed.

"What," I asked, completely confused.

"Stop thinking that you are going to die because you are not," she stated.

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"Stop thinking about a death that will not come to you in this fight," she screamed.

"Alice, can you keep your voice down a little bit," I hissed. "I'm sure that you will to wake up the whole entire world by it!"

"I'm going to tell Edward," she stated after a couple minutes of silence.

"No," I launched myself at her, and I covered her with my shield. We started fighting, and then someone pulled me off of her. When I looked, it was Jasper. "Let's go, Alice," I hissed.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Jasper, you can let me go," I stated. He hesitated for a minute before letting me go. I started running towards the forest, and she followed me. We ran until we were out of sight and out of hearing of Edward and the others. Once we were in a spot I trusted, I came to a dead halt, and she stopped right next to me.

"Bella, we're not going to let you die," she stated before I could get a word in.

"Alice, you love me right," I questioned adding a pout, pulling something that she always did before.

"Yes, Bella, I do," she answered. "And that's why you are not going to die."

"You would do anything for me, right," I questioned, letting myself pout deeper.

"Yes, Bella, and that's why I'm not going to let you die," she stated.

"Alice, don't you love me," I fake sobbed. She fell for it.

"Beeelllllllllaa," she whined.

"And you'd take care of my family after I'm gone," I stated.

"Bell—," she stated to say, but I interrupted them.

"Don't you love Renesmee and Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, but—."

"And you'd do anything I asked for, right?"

"Yes, Be—."

"Even if I'm not going to live again against the Volturi."

"I—."

"And you wouldn't want to hurt Renesmee or Edward or Rosalie or Emmett or Carlisle or Esme or Jacob, and you especially wouldn't want to hurt Jasper, would you, by not keeping in line with the plan that I have?"

"Bu—."

"Because if you don't, then we'll have to come up with another plan, and we both know that we don't have enough time to think of something else, right?"

"Yes, bu—."

"Especially since the Volturi are on their way as we speak."

"How—."

"And we all know that in war, there have to be scarifies, on both sides, no matter how much the sides don't want those scarifies want to be taken place of."

"Bella, I don't understand."

"And you know that there is only one person truly holding the Volturi together, right?"

"What are you saying?"

"Alice, do you know the Volturi's guard and their abilities?"

"Yes, but I don't—."

"And who is the one that has the ability to keep everyone tied together by relationship?"

"Chelsea, but I don't see why this has—."

"Alice, are you that blind!"

"Bella, what are you saying?"

"Someone is going to have to take down the glue of the Volturi, and then everything will split at the seams. And the glue—."

"Is Chelsea."

"And the person to take down that glue, and the only one to have a chance."

"Is you," she breathed as she finally was able to see my plan. I had been hiding it from everyone because I didn't even know if this was going to work myself. "Bella, I can see what you are saying and all, but do you really have to die?"

"Alice, in your visions, there are at least three outcomes. It's either I don't succeed and get killed, I succeed and I live, or I succeed and I die anyways. I've been ingraining the possibilities in my head for weeks that this may be my only time that I am going to live. I loved my life, but I love my family more. I can't let them know about this, and you will not let them know either."

"What about Edward," she questioned.

"You are not to let anyone know, even Jasper," I growled. She nodded with a sigh. "Ready to block your mind?" She nodded, and we started running towards the house. When we arrived, Jasper and Edward were waiting outside with Unnur. "What is it?"

"The Volturi are coming, now," Edward answered.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note!**_** I am sorry for this again, but I had forgot to put some new names in. It had been around Christmas that I had done this, and others had reviewed from that time such as the reviewer, ronweasleygirl. Thanks for bringing it to my attention! And again, thank you for waiting so long to read more of this story.**

**And Now for Chapter Seventeen of After Breaking Dawn!**

It was the day. The day that would change everything. No one has ever really fought against the Volturi before today, and now, we've gathered a whole group to face the Volturi, and we were all against them and not backing down. We've had enough of them, and they deserved to go down.

We were all gathered in the field that we had faced the Volturi the first time. Now we were going to have to face them for the last time. Everyone was hoping that we were going to win, and we tried to not be discouraged.

"Isabella," Unnur whispered when she was at my side. She had slowly been opening up to all of us. "They're here." I nodded my thanks, and she ran back to climb the tree that we had assigned to her.

"Kate," I called. She ran over to me, and I took my shield and placed it around her. She expanded it around everyone, just like we had been practicing for. "Good luck." I started walking off towards the forest, but I felt an arm wrap around my waist before I could move anymore, and I was spun around. I felt someone press their lips to his, and I looked into the eyes of Edward.

"Come back to me unharmed, please," he whispered when he pulled away. I felt venom fill my eyes, not knowing if I would be able to keep the promise, but I nodded anyways. He let go of me, and I walked off, not wanting to look back incase my resolve would have crumbled.

"Be careful, mommy," Renesmee called. "And don't forget about being my maid of honor!" I couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought that Jacob was going to be there for my little girl. I knew that they were going to be just fine.

I walked into the forest, and I waited. I stood in place, hoping to hear the Volturi before I saw them, but I saw them first, off in the distance. I started walking over to them slowly, and I continued to speed up until I was actually running. They seemed a little surprised, but they hid it well.

"Aro, I am here to say, go home, and none will be harmed, or stay, and die," I stated, making my voice loud enough for all to hear.

"We will not back down," Caius laughed.

"My brother is right; we will not back down, and we will gain rule once again," Aro stated.

"You've had your rule; no one has ever taken it from you," I countered.

"No, that is not true," Aro disagreed. "You have taken our rule from us, even if you say it is unintentional. Now, you will be the first to die." I started running forward, and I was just about to get to Chelsea when I felt Jane's power hit me. I fell to the ground, seizing some from the pain.

"Where's your shield, Bella," Jane taunted.

"So Jane," I gasped as I stood, ignoring the pain. I had had Kate help me get over the pain because I knew about not having my shield, Jane would go after me. "How does it feel to be without Alec?" She glared at me.

"How would you know," she questioned.

"Who do you think killed him?" She stared at me in surprise for a second before charging at me, not using her ability in her fit of rage. Fighting her was exactly like Alec, easy. I had her burning in a pile at my feet within ten seconds. No one had done anything to stop me at all.

"You will pay for this," Aro hissed at me. At that time, Caius hissed as he lunched himself at me. I blocked him, but he landed on top of me. I managed to kick him off. I eyed where Chelsea was, and I noticed that she was on the far left side. Caius lunched himself at me again, and I hoped aside as I tried to get closer to Chelsea. She was my target, and I was not about to die before she did.

"Caius, enough," Aro commanded, and Caius stood up while straightening his robe. I stood straight, turning towards the rest of the Volturi, not trusting them at all. "Demetri." Demetri stepped forward, and he crouched. I crouched also, but didn't lose sight of the other Volturi.

"You have been a nuisance since the first time that you have ever crossed our path, Isabella," he growled. I just watched him, wondering what he was saying. "You have been like a bug. And now, I'm going to crush you, like a bug." He charged at me, and I dodged almost a second too late. "You seem trained."

"I had good teachers," I said as I crouched down again.

"I presume that they were Jasper and Emmett," he said as he crouched down also.

"You would presume correct," I smiled. He launched himself at me, and I had my back facing the Volturi. I looked into his eyes to see a reflection of someone coming at me, and I jumped out of the way just as one of them came over. I was lucky, as I had landed close enough to Chelsea now.

"I just have one inquiry," he said as he walked over to me. "Why come alone?"

"So I can get my job done," I hissed as I launched myself at Chelsea. She screamed from under me as she tried to fight me, and I felt someone starting to attack me as well. I had finished her off, and I tried to fight the person on me, but there were others by the time I was done. I didn't, so I did the only thing I could do at the moment, and I screamed, ready to die.

Then all of the sudden, they weren't there anymore. I couldn't figure out if I had died or if I was still alive. I couldn't find any explanation for being alive until I felt someone picking me up. Then I was lying on the ground, and Emmett was leaning over me. Casimir was standing, staring down the Volturi. I noticed a new burning pit of vampire, and I couldn't help but smile at how well my plan went. I noticed some confused faces in the crowd, and I knew my theory was correct. Some of them weren't just there freely, but they were prisoners.

"We need to talk later," Emmett warned before standing back up. I felt someone brushing my head, and I looked to see that it was Jacob.

"Didn't I told you to watch over Renesmee," I questioned him. He just stood over me after staring me down with the exact same thought of 'we need to talk' as Emmett had told her.

"Ah, isn't it Emmett Cullen, and the mutt too," Caius chuckled as he gazed upon the others around me. "It seems that little Bella wasn't so alone as we thought after all."

"You know that we're going to have to start getting you out of these situations," Fina smiled as she came over to my side. She turned me over and started patching me up. After she was done, I jumped into a crouch.

"Let's go," Emmett said as he backed away, never keeping his eyes off the Volturi. We started backing away some more, and then we turned and ran to where the others were. The Volturi followed us at a slower pace since some of them were hesitating to listen to Aro and Caius. My plan was being put into action now more than ever. As soon as I reached the field, Edward ran forward and wrapped his arms protectively around me. Then he picked me up as if I were fragile, and we all (besides me) walked over to the others. Casimir was looking towards the woods, waiting for any sign of the Volturi.

"I'm back in one piece, aren't I," I laughed, enjoying the contact with my mate.

"Almost getting killed for it," he growled. "Alice saw the vision of you being ripped to pieces after attacking Chelsea. Emmett decided not to listen, again."

"That will always be Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive," he countered. I just shrugged because Alice had rushed forward and gripped me in a death hug, making me squish between Edward and her.

"Alice, I'm fine," my mumble replied to the hug, as her body was currently squishing my face.

"Alice, give Bella breathing room," Esme ordered. Alice backed away, and Esme replaced her. She didn't hug me as long as Alice though. "Don't you ever do that again, young missy!"

"Yes, mom," I replied, looking away in shame. We all knew never to worry Esme, and I felt ashamed for doing so.

"Mommy," Renesmee cried as she crashed into us. Edward lost balance from the force, and we were down on the ground. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, MOMMY!!" Renesmee sobbed as she had done so many years ago when Jacob wasn't able to keep the hurt away. I was always second, but she said that I was the most important.

"I'm fine, baby," I said as I held on to her as Edward held on to me. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise," she questioned. I nodded, and she hugged both Edward and me with renewed force.

"Aw, isn't that cute," a menacing voice cooed jokingly and I looked to see that the Volturi were right in front of us, about 100 feet away.


	19. Chapter 18

We turned to see the Volturi standing in front of us, missing a few of them. I didn't know where they were, but I wasn't about to ask to find out, just in case it was the worst case scenario.

Renesmee, Edward and I got up, and Jacob was immediately at her side. I felt my shield come back to me because Kate was too tired to hold it anymore, and I immediately put it back over everyone else. I felt even more relaxed than before with my shield around me.

"Volturi," I yelled as I stepped forward. "We do not want to fight you, so anyone of you who do not wish to fight us, I prompt you to leave now. We will not hesitate to take you down."

"Very well done speech," Aro stated. "But we will not stand down. We give you all a chance to join us. Now if you join now, we will not do anything violent against you. Make your choice now!" No one moved, and after a minute, Aro made a signal. They started rushing forth, and the people on our side went after them. They collided, and the true fight began. I watched as people crouched, launched and growled at each other; I watched as people ripped limps, skin and heads off each other from both sides; I watched as fires started to burn vampires from both sides, and I watched as my family fought the vampires with a vigor that I wouldn't be able to.

"It looks like you're going to be my prey," someone hissed, and I turned to find Caius stand in front of me.

"You wouldn't forget about me, brother, now would you," Aro questioned as he came behind me. I turned sideways to look at both men.

"I thought that you were going to fight Renesmee," Caius questioned.

"I was, but I got the advantage, and I killed her," he smiled. I started seeing red, and I felt a lot of emotions go through me; pain, sadness, anger, and I knew that I wanted revenge. But I had to listen to what Jasper told me while training for so many years, keep your cool.

"So Aro," I stated. "Isn't it true that you had killed your sister, Didyme, in cold blood?" A lot of the people stopped fighting, and they turned to watch us. I didn't pay them any attention.

"Where did you hear about this," he hissed.

"Edward, is his thoughts along the lines of 'how did she find out?'," I questioned.

"Yes," he called, and I presume that he was in the back.

"What," Marcus gasped as he stepped forward.

"Now Marcus," Aro stated.

"You were the one to murder my mate!"

"Marcus, you must understand."

"Understand! You killed my Didyme!"

"I loved my sister, but when you decided to runaway with her, I couldn't take that chance, especially since we had gained someone with an even better power than hers, but I couldn't lose yours! You had to stay, and you wouldn't take reason.

"So you killed my mate for keeping me in your stupid guard," he hissed before launching himself at Aro. He was ravenous when he fought as he did, but as soon as he touched Aro, he had a death warrant on him. Aro read what he wanted to do in his mind, and he decapitated him. Marcus' body fell to the ground in a heap, and Aro immediately started him on fire.

"See, this is what your leader has become, Volturi," I shouted over the crowd, hoping to gain more on our side or to let them go as pleased. "He's murdered his sister, brother, just for power! He doesn't need power! Are you going to stand by him any longer?"

"No," there was one person who said this, and he ran into the forest. A few others ran with him.

"Let those people go," I said, staring at all the faces. I couldn't find Renesmee in one of them, and I was afraid of what he said was true. '_Where is our daughter, Edward_,' I questioned in my mind. I didn't get a chance at the reply because somebody launched at my back. I was able to turn to look at the assailant, and I found it to be Aro.

"You," he growled. I kicked him off and jumped to my feet. "You ruined everything!"

"You ruined everything for yourself since the first day you started becoming greedy," I countered.

"No," Caius stated. "You ruined everything since the day you were born. You were the cause of the Cullen's to break the rules, for Edward to mate with you, to have that monster born, and you started both confrontations for it. You are the one who ruined everything."

"Yeah, you are right," I nodded. "I was born in Forks, and when I moved back to Forks, I fell in love with a vampire. We had Renesmee, and then you decided to come check if we had an immortal child because Irina thought it was when she saw her at least two hundred feet away. I don't regret falling for Edward or having Renesmee for one second. But I am not about to let you think that you can emotionally discard me for something that you do not know of. See, you two have been blinded by the past, and you just showed us this by killing Marcus. We vampires may not like change, but change is all around us. Edward would agree with my wholeheartedly. Now, I assure you, if you back down now, I will not kill you."

"You think that speech would persuade us to change our minds about you," Aro laughed.

"Well you are wrong," Caius said before he launched at me with Aro following. I ducked and blocked until I could try and find an opening like I had with Jasper and Emmett so many times before, but I couldn't find one. Aro and Caius knew how to work as a team, and if I didn't find a place I could get into offense against one of them, I would be dead. So I tried something that I haven't tried before; I kicked Caius in the nuts. I was fortunate that it had worked! He fell to the ground and curled up, and I started attacking Aro. He wasn't able to block me as well as Marcus because of my shield. I found an advantage and I pulled off his right arm. He screamed in pain, but I didn't stop. I ripped off his head, and I lit the pieces.

"No," Caius yelled as he ran over. I turned just in time to block the angry vampire. Fighting against Caius was a lot harder than fighting against Aro. The difference was, Caius was trained to fight. I looked for openings, and I found I couldn't find any, which meant Caius had been holding back before. Now he was using his true strength. "You haven't nothing to block me with you little bitch. Now it's time you go to hell!" I felt my arm being ripped off of me before I felt the pain, making me hiss, but I didn't stop like Aro had done. I continued to fight, just like Jasper and Emmett had taught me to do.

When I found an opening, I kicked him to the ground, and I held him down by stepping on the crotch, and I ripped off his leg. He tried to grab my leg to rip it off, but I jumped up at the right time, me grabbing his arm, and yanking him to his feet, which made him fall, and I was thankfully able to rip his arm off.

"This is your last chance, Caius," I growled, watching him to make sure that he didn't do anything.

"Go to hell," he hissed.

"As you wish," I smiled before ripping his head off. I started a fire, and then I got up to look around, making sure that no one else would start fighting. No one moved. "Anyone else!" I looked into each of their eyes, and I knew that none of them were going to try anything.

I felt someone's arms wrap around me, and I turned to find it was Edward. I gave a smile to him before kissing him with all my might.

"Mom," we heard someone complain as they came over to us. "We don't need to see you and dad having sex here!" I pulled away to see my daughter smiling at me, and I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Mom, can—can't breathe!"

"Sorry baby," I said when I pulled away, only to bring her back in.

"Mom," she yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry," I said, stepping away. Edward wrapped his arms around me once again.

"Bella," Emmett said as he came over. "Once again, you fight without mee! You could have said, 'Caius, you have to fight Emmett' or something like that!" I shook my head, and I looked around. It looked like most of our side was here, and I was glad for that fact. There were some of the Volturi members here, and it didn't seem that anyone else was going to fight.

"Everyone, count up your numbers in your covens," I commanded. "We need to know how many casualties there were on our side. Volturi members, choose now to start over." There were a lot of nods, especially since there were now no leaders.

"Who is the new leader though," Hector questioned as if he could read my mind.

"Bella," a new voice to my ears said. We turned to see that it was Unnur. "The fates have chosen for her to become the new leader."

"Unnur is right," Jure agreed. "They have chosen you, and also, you, yourself, has chosen you to become a leader. You have shown great strength in mind, body and emotion to become a leader everyone needs. I, for one, want you, Isabella Marie Cullen, as a leader." Then he bowed, and his clan also bowed. Then everyone else started bowing. I looked around in amazement as I watched them all bow before me.

"Please, except to be our leader," Fina smiled. "I will be in the guard of your will."

"But," I started, but then I thought about it. Who else would watch over them. "Fine," I sighed as I came to the conclusion. There were eruption of cheers. "Those who volunteer, no matter if you have or may not have an ability, may come back to Volterra with me."

"Yay, we get to live in Italy," Alice cheered. I had no doubt she was talking about fashion.

And so, that was the day I became the new queen of the vampires.


	20. Epilouge

**50 years later**

It has been 50 years since the day we defeated the Volturi, and I have become a queen to the vampires. I, of course, had my family at my side in those times, and now there have been others that have joined. We decided to remove the name Volturi, and now we were the Tigers. Emmett was allowed to name the group, and he decided to have the tigers for all things!

Most of the Tigers have turned into vegetarian vampires, but there have been some that have just stayed with their former diet.

Fina and I have grown closer now that she was in the guard with her mate. She was even a section leader, along with Emmett and Benjamin. Benjamin had decided to join because he was sick of Amun. He was controlling the ability section of the guard, for those how had offense abilities. Fina was taking care of the defense abilities, and Emmett was taking care of making sure that everyone knew how to fight properly, along with Jasper. He didn't seem to mind so much as we would have thought of.

Alice had loved all the fashion in Europe, and now she had designed her own company called Jazz, named after her Jasper, and Rosalie was the co-employer. They had done everything that they have ever wanted, and I okayed it all as long as they kept the secret safe.

Carlisle and Esme didn't stay all the time because Carlisle still loved being a doctor, but there were times where they would decide to stay.

Jacob's pack, including Claire and Renesmee, had decided to stay in America, but they visited as often as Carlisle and Esme. Actually, they decided to stay with them because it was more convenient, and they had no place else to go since La Push was still preoccupied by Jack's pack. Leah had of course switched packs, and she was most happy with the circumstances that had been laid before her.

"Bella," Fina said as she came in. "We have to get ready for the ball!" We were currently celebrating the birth of Renesmee and Jacob's son, Edward Jacob. They had a son, and now I was a grandparent. Edward was of course furious with the news at the start, but now he seems more accustomed to it, after I talked to him.

"I'm ready, Fina," I smiled before turning towards the door and exiting the room.

"Hi grandma," Renesmee smiled as she came over to me with her son in hand.

"Hi baby," I replied as I took Edward into my arms. "And hello handsome! How are you, huh?" He raised his hand to my cheek and started looking through my past. We had all learned that he had taken on Renesmee's ability mixed with Edward's. He was also, along with Renesmee, one of the only ones to pass through my shield without me allowing it first. Edward had been ecstatic by the prospect of being able to use his grandson to look into my mind, but Renesmee and I said no. He was put down at first, but it doesn't seem to matter anymore. That had been what caused Renesmee to name him after her dad. She adored his name anyways, and Jacob didn't seem to mind at all either.

"Edward," Renesmee sighed as she took him in her arms again, and we walked into the ball room, where everyone was waiting for us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I called out. "May I present to you, my grandchild, Edward Jacob Black!" There were cheers thrown throughout the room, and then I made my way to Edward, letting Renesmee bask in the glory of being a new mother.

"Are you happy, Bells," Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes," I smiled at him. "I'm very happy, Edward." I gave him a kiss before we enjoyed the night away.

**The End**

**There you have it folks. We have gone through all of After Breaking Dawn. If you liked it, you can also look at my other stories, and also I have a website. (no spaces)**

**www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com**

**I hope that everyone had enjoyed the story!**

**~brokenfromthepast**


	21. Characters of After Breaking Dawn

The Characters of After Breaking Dawn

Dead

*Ability

-mates

**Amazonian Coven**

Kachiri

Zafrina*

Nahuel-Senna

Huilen

Rayen

Shikoba

Nuka

**Olympic Coven**

Carlisle-Esme

Edward-Isabella

Emmett-Rosalie

Jasper-Alice

Jacob-Renesmee

Quil-Claire

Embry

Leah

Seth

**Quileute tribe**

Jack

Tommy

Riley-Nita

Tyler

**Denali Coven**

Eleazar*-Carmen

Tanya

Garrett-Kate*

Laurent-Irina

Sasha

Vasilii

**Egyptian Coven**

Amun-Kebi

Benjamin*-Tia

**Irish Coven**

Liam-Siobhan*

Maggie*

**Volturi Coven**

Aro*-Sulpicia

Caius*-Athenodora

Marcus*-Didyme*

**Volturi Guard**

Afton*-Chelsea*

Alec*

Corin*

Demetri*

Felix

Heidi*

Jane*

Renata*

Santiago

**American Nomads**

Mary

James*-Victoria*

Peter-Charlotte

Randall

**European Nomads**

Alistair*

Charles*-Makenna

**Romanian Coven**

Stefan

Vladimir

**Southern Italian Coven**

Annelea

Casimir*-Berta

Celio-Serafina

Katherine

**Northern Italian Coven**

Franco-Tatiana

Gemma

Quirino-Piera

**Greek Coven**

Hector-Theia

Zephyr*

Morpheus

Kleio*

**Turkish Coven**

Hikmet-Asli

Yusuf-Sevgi

Bahar

**Western Turkish Coven**

Koray-Hazan

Kelebek

Arzu

Aysel

Derya*

**Ottoman Coven**

Alp-Yildiz*

Ata-Umut

Hande

**Bulgarian Coven**

Deyan-Lala

Dragan-Emiliya

Grigor-Donka

Anton-Milena

**Serbian Coven**

Jure*-Konstantin

Luka-Natalija*

**Icelandic Coven**

Eysteinn-Unnur*

Hinrik-Anna

Snorri

**Spainish Coven**

Diego-Esmeralda*

Lucas

**Extremadura Coven**

Marco-Olivia

Pablo-Paca

**English Coven**

Tim-Rebecca

Oliver

**Portuguese Coven**

Olegario-Tomasa

Ulises

**Chinese Coven**

Cheng-Lan

Fu*

Hong-Ping

**Beijing Coven**

Rong-Yun

Tai

**Tibet Coven**

Gang-Fen

Guo-Da*

Jin

**Japanese Coven**

Hotaka-Chinatsu

Taiki-Emi

Takehiko*-Hinata

Yuuto

**Indian Coven**

Gopala-Jaya

Kapil-Prema

Kavi-Narayana

Mayur*-Abha

Mahendra-Indu*

**Himalayan Coven**

Akash-Gita*

Harshal

**Asian Nomads**

Harendra

Xue

Shun-Ming

**Australian Coven**

Aadil-Vacillika

Steve-Becverley

**South African Coven**

Andile-Chipo

Bosede

Nkosana

**East African Coven**

Chiumbo*-Furaha

Faraji

**West African Coven**

Dubaku-Asha

Ime-Ekua*


End file.
